THE CURSE OF THE DADA TEACHER
by Eternal Cosmos
Summary: EPILOGUE SERENASEVERUS Serena and Severus 'run away' from Hogwarts for a while! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Goodbye Hogwarts

I dedicate this one-shot to Crescendo!  You're the one who gave me this idea, so this is for you!  I hope you'll enjoy!  I followed your idea most of the way!  So thank you lots Crescendo!

Merry Christmas to all and a happy New Year in advance!  This is my 3rd gift, the Usagi/Severus!  ENJOY AND REVIEW!

**Here are the thanks for the one-shot 'MOON ATTRACTION': **

****

Shi no tenshi, Tsuki no hime     sailorsunandchildofthesun     Glitter-Sparkle-Flutterby     MarsMoonStar     Queen Diamond

Lady Light     FallenPhoenix721     Moon Wolf     Silver Goddess1     Shade     Naomi Maxwell     Liza     Lil' Raven  

Silver Mystic     ..tyne..     SilverBunny5     Lady Aya     Ivy Tearen     Crystal-Winter     Jewelclaw Lady of the Wind

Imperial Saturn     Krazi Pandi     

____________________________________________________

ONE-SHOT

Usagi/Severus

'THE CURSE OF THE DADA TEACHER'

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

  "Hey!  Leave her alone!" yelled Lily angrily, while hexing some Slytherin 4th years.  The nasty girls yelped and ran away, but not before pulling their tongue out at her.  Lily huffed and went to help the girl that was being bullied.  "Are you ok, Serena?  They didn't hurt you, haven't they?"

  Her 4th year Gryffindor schoolmate shook her head and smiled peacefully.  "They didn't.  I think I'm becoming immune to their nastiness.  Anyway, thanks for the help.  I have to go; I'll see you in class."  She waved and disappeared in the crowd of passing students.

  Lily Evans shook her head and a hand on her shoulder made her turn around.  "Hey Lils!  What's the matter?"  James Potter, seeker extraordinaire asked, while Remus, Sirius and Peter joined them.  They walked to the Great Hall to grab something to eat and when they seated themselves, Lily explained.

  "I caught some Slytherin girls bullying Serena again."

  Sirius frowned.  "I don't know why she's been put in Gryffindor anyway.  I'm not being mean; I just mean that she hardly ever fights back.  She's always smiling and waving off the threats she receives.  That girl should've been in Hufflepuff.  Though, Slytherins attacking a Gryffindor is unacceptable!"  He said with conviction, now standing up with a feet on his part of the bench.

  Remus chuckled at his 'Gryffindor honor speech'.  "Down boy.  We don't want to have points deducted.  But you do have a point.  Serena is way too gentle to be in Gryffindor, plus she rarely ever uses her magic, did any of you ever notice?" asked Remus, while adding some potatoes on his plate.

  "And we hardly see her when it's lunch time too.  She's always alone and always taking extra lessons of DADA.  She's always with professor Meioh!  Do you think her grades are that low?"

  Lily shrugged to Peter's question.  "It's none of our business.  Did you hear me, James Potter?"  James winced and put down the Marauder's map.  He wanted to pull a prank on those pushy Slytherins, but having Lily in the middle of his way… "Yes, Lily.  I'm listening."

  Sirius and Remus choked on their laughter, making faint whip sounds.  The Slytherins only eyed them warily, while Severus and Lucius didn't even bother to glance at them.

*~*

  Serena opened the door of the DADA class and quickly closed it behind her.

  "You're late."

  Serena grimaced but took her position.  "Sorry Setsuna, had a little trouble downstairs.  And when the heck will I have the permission to use my powers anyway?  I keep practicing and I know it's almost time for me to go in that other world, I don't think anyone will miss me anyway."  Serena finished lamely.

  Setsuna only smiled her mysterious smiles.  "Only time will tell, hime-chan.  Now, let's begin.  Dead Scream!"

Serena had to block yet again the attack from her 'teacher', who was in reality one of her guardians.  Setsuna said that she would meet the others in that other world and would have to act as if she was ditzy and didn't know how to use her powers.  Thing is, she was really good at controlling her energy and even Setsuna was surprised at how good she could stop her attacks.  She would make a great queen someday.

*~*

    _A week later- DADA class_

  "Today class,_ we're gonna duel.  So I want everybody to put their desk against the wall to make more space.  Just sit on the desks, that's it."  Setsuna guided the students, and soon, the class had plenty of clear space.  The Slytherins were on one side and the Gryffindors on the other, and they were all glaring at each other._

  Sirius was cracking his knuckles and looking at Snape, while James was smirking in cockiness.  Remus was simply silent and Peter was shuddering at the look Lucius gave him, looking oddly uncomfortable and fidgeting in nervousness.  Snape kept sneering all the way.

  "Ok.  Now, who wants to start?"

  Sirius was lifting his hand up in the air and waving madly, but Setsuna ignored him and motioned for 2 less powerful young wizard from Slytherin and Gryffindor.  They fought at their best and ended in a draw, both being disarmed by the other at the same time.

  Setsuna rolled her eyes and motioned for the eager Sirius, but ignored his request to fight Snape or Lucius, choosing another random Slytherin instead.  The dog animagus pouted but took pleasure in defeating, more like humiliating, the poor Slytherin.

  Few followed; demonstrating skills and power, and Peter even had a turn.  He got defeated quite fast by a smug looking Lucius.  The Slytherin Quidditch captain had a go, but got defeated by James quite brutally, ending in the infirmary.  That got the Slytherins going.  They almost lunged at each other, until they stopped clear in their tracks by the teacher's powerful voice.

  Severus threw a cold glare at the Gryffindors, while some plotted revenge for their captain.  Setsuna gazed at Snape calculatingly and smiled mysteriously, before urging him on the duel ring.  "Mr. Snape, you will be the next.  But what about your opponent?"  Setsuna seemed to think.  "How about you, Miss Moon?  You haven't got your chance yet."

  Serena glanced sharply and then hesitantly at the teacher, but obeyed nonetheless.  She walked slowly to the ring while her fellow Gryffindor were trying to dissuade the teacher about her fighting Snape.  The Slytherins were smirking and snickering.  Snape would avenge their captain fast enough.

  Lucius went to his comrade and whispered in his ear; "Don't go easy on her cause she's a girl.  She's just a filthy, weak mudblood!"

  Severus nodded.  The girl wouldn't be a problem at all.  Sirius and James swore under their breath and looked at the 2 in apprehension.  Serena may not be the most outgoing girl, but she was certainly nice and had always been there for them.  Now, they could only watch as she was going to fight one of the nastiest Slytherins in the school, since professor Meioh refused to change Serena for anybody else.

  "Wands at the ready!" started professor Meioh, and they both lifted their wands upwards.  Serena was looking a tad bit uncomfortable with a wand, and it showed.  "Duel!"  

  "EXPELLIARMUS!"  The students held their breaths as Snape made the first move in a swift motion.  Serena really didn't like the wands.  She had so much intricate motions to do, she just couldn't do it.  The spell hit her right on and she slammed into the wall behind her, sliding to the floor.

  The thud it made was so loud even the Slytherins winced at the sound.  Surely, the girl had many broken bones by now.  Severus gazed emotionlessly at her but his eyes widened a fraction and whispers started when she shifted and got up with a grunt.  Her eyes were sad, and she was clutching at her wand tightly.  She regained her balance.

  Snape immediately positioned again, wand at the ready.  'Looks like the little rabbit is less fragile than we thought' Severus told himself mentally, quite eager to continue the lesson.  The blond girl looked at her wand, than at the teacher.  A wisp of a glint appeared in her blue eyes as she saw her guardian nod unnoticeably.  She straightened, lifted her arm and…let go of her wand.  It clattered on the floor and rolled away.

  "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  IT'S NOT THE TIME TO LOOSE YOUR WAND!  HE'S GONNA ATTACK AGAIN!" yelled a panicking Sirius.

  Snape's glance darkened.  'So the girl lost her grip on her wand.  How foolish and totally un-wizard like.  She will not make that mistake again.' Severus sneered and let go of another spell, much to the dismay of the Gryffindors.  "IMPEDIMENTA!"  The streak of magic ejected itself from his wand with a loud boom and hurled towards her.

  She reacted in a swift second by lifting her hands in front of her and pushed the spell away with a slapping movement of her arm.  The magic broke a window on the side and flew away outside.  Severus didn't even have the time to gape that she was in front of him and looking at him sadly.  "Moon Fluctuation."

  He didn't have the time to lower his head to see it, but he surely felt it.  A shockwave of power hit him square in the chest and it sent him flying backwards onto most of his friends.  He was still awake, only being shaken, and gaped as much as anybody else at the calm looking blond who marched right back to her place near the teacher, passing in front of a gawking duo, an awed Remus and a flinching Peter.

  Severus recovered from the shock and closed his mouth faster than anybody else, being more in control of his emotions.  He just stared at the girl.  How could someone like her do this to him?!  There had to be more about her than she let on, and those private meetings with the teacher had to have something with it.

  He wasn't blind.  He knew the girl's whereabouts everyday.  But why did he bother to know anyway?  He shook his head.  _'Maybe that's because you've felt something from her the first day she arrived in the school' his thoughts provided him, __'but you've always ignored anything that wasn't remotely Slytherin.'_

  He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and exited the classroom as soon as the teacher bid them good day, only glancing backwards once to see the blond staying behind again.  He was curious.  The girl had completely gotten his attention.

Serena waited until the last student was out and turned to her guardian.

  "Setsuna, why did you let me use my original power?"  Serena asked curiously.  She had really hated to hurt a fellow classmate.  Severus Snape was so full of sadness, she had felt it and it had gripped her heart badly to feel this loneliness.

  Setsuna smiled sadly.  "This was your last test, hime-chan.  And you've won with no complication, might I add.  You should enjoy your time here as much as you can, we'll have to depart in one week.  I'll have to inform Dumbledore, this won't be easy and he'll most likely want to hex me.  He doesn't know about us and this mission you have to fulfill.  Go, hime-chan.  I'll see you soon."

  Serena exited the classroom completely shaken and didn't even bother going to dinner.  She just wandered in the castle until it was very late and when she was almost caught by Filch, she turned around and headed back to her dormitory.  'Why do I suddenly have this feeling that I don't want to go?'  She asked herself, her eyes glazed over.  'I never really fitted in this place, but I never bothered anyway.  Setsuna always told me not to get too friendly or involved with anybody in my first year so it would be easier to go when the time comes.  But now that I have to, do I really want to?'

  A lone tear made its way on her cheek and she didn't even felt it slide down her face.

  When the portrait of the Fat Lady opened, she was immediately assaulted by a herd of eager Gryffindors.

  "Where were you?!"

  "What happened?!"

  "How did you do that?!"

  "I heard about what happened in DADA class!  Is it true you used wandless magic?!"

  Sirius was about to jump on her when he stopped dead in his track.  Her eyes were empty and plenty of tears dropped on the red carpet of the common room.  He approached her with concern.  "Serena?  Is something wrong?"  He forgot his pushy attitude for once and stroke her cheek gently, coaxing her into looking at him.  2 sets of blue eyes clashed and Sirius found himself in a tight embrace, a few tears slowly starting to wet his shirt.

  'Sirius.  He teased me a lot, but he was like a big brother to me.  How will I ever be able to say goodbye to him, or Lily, or James or even Remus!  He's always helped me with my homework, and always took my defense when the Slytherins bothered me!  Sirius!'  She desperately thought.

  The young dog animagus felt her hug tighter, before he found himself alone.  Serena made her way through the curious crowd and slammed the door of her bedroom in the faces of her surprised friends.  "What happened to her?"  Lily asked with a worried glance at the now closed and probably locked door.

  The baffled Sirius didn't respond, only biting his lips in anxiety.  James and Remus knew how their friend felt.  Sirius and Serena might never have talked a lot, but it wasn't necessary.  Those 2 had always been close and Sirius had always protected her as if she was family.  Probably because Serena was the only one immune to Sirius' charming boy attitude and one of the only ones to see him as he truly is.

  Sirius was worried, and it wasn't about him, for once.  They would have to have a chat with their DADA teacher of 4 years.

*~*

  On his side, Severus' brain was reeling.  He was pacing back and forth in his common room grumbling and muttering, even though it was way past bed time.  His shiny black hair was following the movement dutifully and his cloak swished every time he changed side.  "Why can't I get her out of my mind?"  He was bordering the limit of craziness, just asking himself over and over this same question.  "What did she do to me?  Why can't I forget about her?"

  _'Because'_, his mind provided, _'you've never seen her so confident.  You never saw her eyes get that glint and that powerful stance full of assurance.  Admit it, she captivated you from the start but this defeat made you realize you feel more than you thought for that mysterious Gryffindor.'  _

  Severus growled at the annoying voice in his head, but sighed loudly and seated himself in a sofa.  "What's happening to me?"  He whispered silently.  He was the only one who could find the answer.  No other Slytherins could help him with this one.

*~*

  Yesterday's event in DADA made it through the entire school rapidly and Serena hid herself more than ever.  It was difficult enough to know she would have to go in 4 days; she could still cope with it.  But she really didn't want to get involved with any other students.

  The thing in Hogwarts was; the more you're powerful, the more you're popular and have friends.  The proof?  James Potter.  Ah yes, a living proof indeed.

  She was wandering again when she found herself pinned to a stony wall, a hand blocking up her gasp.  She mentally berated her lack of vigilance but opened her eyes swiftly when a gentle, very familiar voice rang in her ears.  "Shhh.  I'm sorry to have done that, but I don't want anybody finding us talking together.  You'll have to be quiet."  The hand retracted.

  "Snape?  Why did you do that?!  What's going on?"  She glanced around.  They were in a dark corner in the dungeon area.  How the hell did she even walk there without her knowing it?!  She knew she was spacing out a lot those days, but that much?  Jeez!

  Snape had some kind of predatory look and he kept her pinned against the wall as if she was going to run away any moment.  "The question is; what did YOU do to ME.  Since yesterday, I can't get you out of my head!  What spell did you use against me?  Rid me of it now!"  He whispered none too gently.  He didn't want to scare her, but he was frightened by those butterflies in his stomach.

  She looked at him weirdly.  "I didn't do anything to you.  I used a defensive attack against you, but that's it.  I would never hurt anyone, even if they're in Slytherin.  You're just like me.  You have people all around you, but you feel lonely and sad all day.  You're doing things you don't want to do, but you have no choice in the matter.  At least, that's how I feel.  So I could never, would never hurt you."

  Severus almost reeled back but managed to stay in place.  Her voice was so hushed, so low.  He could feel her warmth against his body and it was making him feel as a predator.  Her cheeks were flushed and his subconscious decided he quite liked her like that.  "Then why," he started, voice full of huskiness, "why do I feel this way for you?"  With each word he got closer, until he crushed his lips against hers.

  He opened his eyes rapidly when he regained his proper thoughts, but when she moaned like that… 'Fuck common sense!' was his last thought before he redoubled his efforts in making her gasp and moan his name.

Setsuna smiled mysteriously in her office.  "You will brave many danger and hurts, my dear hime-chan.  It will be hard to depart, but you will at least have someone to think about and a reason to live.  You will come back here someday, hime-chan, when your destiny will be fulfilled.  Do not let your heart despair.  He will be your hope in the other world" came the knowing whisper.

*~*

  The week passed rapidly in the rabbit's eyes.  Her behavior lightened a lot and she passed a lot of her time with Sirius, James, lily and Remus.  Peter was behaving more weirdly day by day so she didn't really see a lot of him.  But she passed most of her nights with Severus (not like that, bunch of pervs!). 

 Her fellow classmates were beginning to be restless, Sirius the most.  She always disappeared after dinner and came back really late when everybody was already asleep.  How she didn't get caught by Filch was a miracle even for James, and Lily's scolding had passed threw deaf ears.

  Severus had told her he loved her not long ago, and she had cried and accepted his love.  They still behaved normally during the day, of course.  A Gryffindor and a Slytherin together?  Unthinkable!  Even Snape's friends were beginning to ponder on their friend's strange behavior.

  The final dreaded day came in the form of a rainy Friday.  Setsuna said the password and walked up the stairs of the headmaster's office.  'It's now or never.'  She took a big intake of breath.  'He doesn't have any choice but to accept our departure anyway.'  

  "Ah!  Hello Miss Meioh!  What can I do for you?"  The headmaster was sitting in his chair, eating a lemon drop, Fawkes was perched on his desk.  Setsuna didn't even bother to sit and went straight to the point.

  "Headmaster, I am here to resign, today will be my last day of classes.  A greater mission awaits me and my mistress, who still has a lot to learn.  Miss Tsukino will be coming with me for an undetermined amount of time.  Today is the last time you will see either of us in a long time."  Leave it to her to be blunt.

  Albus sat up straight in his chair and frowned.  "What are you talking about, Setsuna?  Why would you want to leave after 4 years of teaching and bring one of our students, which is against the law, no less, with you?  Explain."  He kept his voice cool but it radiated a sense of power.

  Setsuna, however, was immune to it.  "You don't have anything to say in the matter.  Her destiny is to be fulfilled elsewhere and I am here to take her away to it.  She has immense power and need to control it better.  What she is going to fight in the near future is even more evil and life-threatening than here. They need her there and she will have to go.  I intend to wait until dinner so she can say goodbye to her friends.  I'm sorry."

  She moved to turn, but a hand gripped her arm.  "You intend to take away one of my most brilliant student with nothing to explain to the students!  How will I ever know, or her friends know, if she's alive where you're going?" Dumbledore said with a stern voice.

   Setsuna nodded and made her key staff appear out of thin air, making Albus step back in shock.  He had never felt anything like this out of her before.  Maybe this was the power she was talking about.

  While she talked, Pluto's gem at the end of the staff glowed softly.  "I will curse the position of teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts.  As long as you will have a new teacher each year, she will be alive.  If by a sad event you wake up to find yourself with the same DADA teacher for 2 years in a row, it will mean the worst for you, as well as for me, for my mistress will have died.  Here is my curse, and I hereby declare it effective this instant!"  She tapped the end of her staff on the floor and the red light dissipated.  She left the office and a powerless looking Dumbledore behind.

  Serena's mood dampened in the day.  She kept giving glances to Severus, making people wonder what the heck was wrong with her.  Sirius was beginning to be restless again and was glaring at Severus more than usual.  For the first time in years, Serena ignored the DADA teacher during the class.  But professor Meioh didn't seem to mind that much and let her do her things alone.

  Soon, it was dinner.  She didn't touch her plate, and Lily glanced at her with concern.  "Serena, is there something wrong?  You know you can tell me anything!"  She begged.  The blond girl eyed Lily and smiled sadly, hugging her.

  On his side, Severus was fidgeting.  What was wrong with his Serena?  His Serena.  Warmth filled his heart at this statement.  He almost growled when Black, Potter and Lupin joined Evans and Serena.  Black was awfully close to her and it was making him clench his teeth tightly.  Never would he be able to hug her in front of everybody like Black did.  He would never allow his ego to get busted, not by a long shot.

  Setsuna sighed.  It was time and goodbyes would be hard to say.  But she had waited long enough.  Luna was probably already searching for her in the other dimension.  She got up, ignoring the curious stares of her fellow teachers and started to walk to the Gryffindor table.

  Dumbledore got up in a desperate attempt to make her change her mind.  "Are you sure there isn't any other way, Setsuna?!" he called out desperately.

  She didn't bother to glance at him and shook her head negatively, still walking.  "She has to go.  I'm sorry."

  Minerva snapped.  "What's going on, Albus?" she asked with her stern voice.  Albus only shook his head and sat back in his chair with a defeated look.

  Eyes followed the DADA teacher as she made her way behind Serena and put a hand on her shoulder, making Remus stop what he was saying and look at the teacher.  "Is there something you need, professor Meioh?" the werewolf asked, while Sirius eyed her warily.

  Serena turned but didn't look at her.

  She looked at her princess sadly.  "It's time.  We cannot wait any longer for it has already begun.  Say your goodbyes, hime-chan."

  "Goodbyes?  What goodbyes?  Are you going somewhere?  What's going on?"  Sirius was approaching the professor and his eyes betrayed his emotions.

  "Please Sirius, don't make this harder than it already is."  It came out as a whisper, but he heard it nonetheless.  So many tears in her eyes, she couldn't control them.  "I have to go, and I will most likely not come back in years.  I was happy to meet you, all of you.  You've been so nice with me all this time.  I never should've befriended anybody so it wouldn't have been so hard to say goodbye, but you guys never let me a chance.  I'll miss you, so much!"  She looked at the 4 Gryffindors while saying so, and they were completely shocked so it left them silent.

  A few tears fell from Lily's eyes.  "But why are you leaving us?"

  "Because I have to, because I don't have any choice in the matter."  When she said this, she wasn't looking at Lily anymore, but at a standing Severus Snape.  He leapt over his table and ran to her, stopping just centimeters away from her.  Sirius was about to open his mouth but he never got the chance to say anything as Serena beat him to it.

  "Severus, I…I wanted to tell you sooner…"

  Sirius frowned as much as anybody else in Gryffindor and Slytherin.  Since when a lion and a snake spoke to each other friendly, and with their first name?  They gaped as the blue eyed girl put a hand on the black haired boy's face and kissed his cheek softly.

  Severus couldn't stop himself.  His ego could go to hell!  He snaked his arm around her waist and brought her flush against his body.  He kissed her passionately right there in front of everybody.  She put her hand in his silky black hair and kissed back enthusiastically.  They only stopped when a mist formed in the room.

  She stepped back and joined professor Meioh, who was now sporting a tall key-shaped staff.  The jewel brightened the hall and in the mist formed a tall and ancient looking gate.  The teachers were now up and had their wands in hand.  Dumbledore stopped them, head still in his hands.  "Destiny cannot be stopped.  Let them be" was all he said.

  Severus was shaking his head back and forth.  "NO!  You can't go!  I love you!"

  She smiled sadly and followed the teacher in the gate.  "I love you to, Severus.  I'll come back to you, I promise.  I'll find my way back to you!"  With a last tear, she disappeared in the portal, which closed right behind her as if it knew Severus was going to jump right in it in an attempt to follow her.

  The boy fell on his knees and he wept as the mist retracted.  Silence was the only thing that greeted him as he got up and shakily went to his bedroom.

*~*~*~*

 _Many, many years later (Sirius never died and was cleared in Harry's 4th year)_

  Harry was ecstatic.  He was beginning his 6th year and his godfather was still around.  Sirius had been the DADA teacher last year and he couldn't wait to see him again.  Ok, they were together all summer long, but still.  Hermione and Ron joined him.

  The sorting began after Mc Gonagall's speech.

  "Strange.  I wonder where Dumbledore and Sirius are" said Hermione, while looking around.  True, all the usual teachers were there excepted Dumbledore and Sirius.

  Harry bit his lips.  "I hope nothing happened to Sirius!"

  When the sorting finally finished, Dumbledore finally showed up and seated himself at the head table.  Sirius soon followed but he looked disturbed because he didn't even glance at Harry.  "But Albus, why can't I be DADA teacher again this year?  You haven't found anybody else for the job!  You can't cancel DADA, it's too important of a subject!"

  The rest of the teachers and students looked on with interest at the ongoing argument.  Snape just kept his mouth shut and readjusted his low ponytail.  Why he let his hair grow the past summer was a mystery even to him.

  Albus had a headache.  "I can't allow anybody to be DADA teacher for 2 years in a row, Sirius.  This place is cursed, and it is meant to stay that way."

  Hermione raised her eyebrows.  "So it's truly cursed?  I thought it was just bad luck."

  Ron snorted.  "It could've been that.  All our other teachers were idiots, excepted Lupin, of course" Ron corrected quickly when Harry glanced sharply at him.

  Sirius whined.  "That still doesn't explain why I can't be it!  I'm here, I'm alive, and you just have to name me teacher! I won't drop dead because of it, you know!  So why can't I?"

  Albus opened his mouth but somebody else interrupted him.  "Because it's my job to lift the curse in the first place, Sirius dear.  You wouldn't want to steal my place, would you?" said an inquisitive voice.

  They all turned to the doors of the Great Hall where a cloaked person made his way in.  "It's been years, but you haven't changed at all, Sirius.  And Dumbledore, thanks for keeping the place warm for me."

  The person lifted his cloak to reveal a female figure with extremely long silver hair and bright blue eyes. She looked no older than 18 years old but she spoke with a voice full of knowledge and wisdom.  She glanced at the headmaster.

  Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly.  "You certainly took your time.  Did you finish your mission?"

  "Of course" came the same mysterious reply.

   By the time they ended their conversation, Sirius was gaping like a fish, while Severus was looking at her with all his interest.  Why…did she look…so familiar?  He narrowed his eyes until Sirius shrieked the answer.  "SERENA?!  MERLIN! IS THAT YOU?!"

  She giggled.  "Took you long enough, Sirius Black!"  

  Sirius all but threw himself at her and demonstrated one of his biggest bear-hug.  Harry was curious, but winced nonetheless for he poor girl.  Sirius' bear-hugs could get the air outta ya quite easily.  She hugged back with enthusiasm while the other teachers murmured;

 'Serena?  Serena Moon?'

  'I thought she died!'

  'What happened to her in all those years?  Even the ministry's research center's people were unable to find her!'

  The dog animagus inspected her thoroughly and kept touching her to keep himself from telling this was a dream.  "Just look at you!  You're so beautiful!"  He felt lean muscles under her cloak and took it off himself, letting it fall on the ground.

  Gasps echoed in the Hall as they took in the enchanting view.  The woman was wearing a white dress that fitted her in all the right places.  It had a tight gold bodice and it fell freely below, slightly touching the ground.  Her hair really reached the ground in silver waves and when she turned around to look at the teacher's table, happiness and light seemed to follow and obey her every movements.

  A tiny gasp left her mouth as she spotted him.  In tears, she ran to him and embraced him with all she had.  He stiffened at first, but seemed to get out of his daze seconds later when he hugged back with fierce possessiveness.  "You're alive!  You're back, just like you promised" came out the shaky statement.

  He began to caress her hair and showered her face with tiny butterfly kisses.  She grunted mostly out of impatience, locked her hand in his hair and just kissed him directly on the mouth, opening it and coaxing him in the kiss.  "I love you so much!  Oh God Serena you don't know how much I truly do!"

  She put her head under his chin and chuckled.  "I have a faint idea, don't worry" she whispered.

  She then backed away but kept a hand clasped with one of Severus'.  "I'm back to stay, just like I promised.  It took time, but I finally outwitted Destiny's plans.  I'm not going away, ever."

  Severus snorted.  "Even if you were, I would never let you."

  Sirius smirked.  "I see we're finally agreeing on something, Snape."

  Severus nodded back at him.

  The dog animagus felt something tug at his sleeve.  He looked behind him and Harry glanced up at him and back at the girl oddly.  "Who is she, Sirius?"

  The blue eyed man smiled to his godson.  "This, Harry, is Serena Moon.  She went to school with your parents and I.  She's just like a sister to me, and I care about her a lot."

  Harry's eyes bulged.  "She went to school with you!?  But she looks so young!  No offence!" he added, reddening at what he was implying.

  Sirius shrugged.  "None taken."  He gazed back at Serena inquisitively.  "I was wondering too how you looked so young anyway."

  She flushed.  "I'm the same age as you!  It's a long story, really.  I'll tell you later.  Who's this boy, Sirius?"  She pointed at Harry.

  Sirius smiled sadly.  "This is my godson Harry, Lily and James' son.  They died when Harry was one year of age.  Remus is still alive, I could write to him and tell him you're back.  He took your departure quite hard himself."

  Serena walked to Harry and bent to his level, although she wasn't so tall herself.  Her eyes took a sad look but it quickly passed away.  She rubbed Harry's hair, disheveling it even more.  He didn't seem to mind so much even if she was Snape's girlfriend, as it looked.  "So, you're James and Lily's son?  You look just like them!"  She rubbed his hair one last time, before straightening up.  "I'll have to work on bringing them back, won't I?"  Sirius and Harry did a double take.  

"Bringing-"

"them-"

"back?-"

  They completed the others sentence while Dumbledore's eyes widened.  "Is that even possible, child?  They died, they can't come back!  The Dark lord killed them himself!"

  Serena waved a dismissing hand away and snorted.  "Bah!  He can go to hell, the bastard!  I didn't face death over and over again to not know how those things work.  If he has a problem with that, he can just tell me face to face!"  She turned to Harry and smiled brightly.  "What do you say, Harry?  Would you like to see them again?"

  Harry was just too speechless to answer, as well as anybody else.  She had just dismissed the threat of the Dark Lord!

  Serena grinned and sat at her place.  A soft red light evaporated from the DADA teacher's chair and she smiled as Pluto's curse lifted away.  "I take the long silence as a yes.  I'll work on this later, let's eat!"  She giggled, kissed the stunned Severus and dived in her plate.

  Silence was the only response once again, but then there was Ron's continuous choking.  "She kissed Snape!"  He grimaced but Hermione whacked him on the head.

  "RON!"

  Sirius grinned wolfishly.  "This is too cool!  Let me get Hedwig, and Remus is sooo coming here as soon as he gets the letter!"

  Harry grinned too.  "I already love her.  I think this year will be the best!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

FINISHED!   SO?  YOU LIKED?  ^_^    YAY!    SERENA/SEVERUS!  MmmMmMm!  Just like I promised!

  I want to see plenty of reviews, people!  I still have a one-shot left!  USAGI/SIRIUS!

This one ain't too bad for my first Sevie/Usa.  I liked it.   Thanks to Crescendo once again for the idea!  Love ya!

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

Love ya all!

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	2. Together yet apart

Hi there! Sorry I took so long to update! ^_^;  I've kinda been short of ideas, seeing as I had made this story to be a one-shot…  I only intend to 'finish' the story more properly, so this chapter will be the final one.  I really have to thank all the guys who reviewed for this story and asked for more of it; so, this if for you!  THANKS A LOT! ^__^   (You were all kind of desperate in passing the message across in your reviews…I took pity...^_^;;;)

Also, I wanna thank all the ones who reviewed for; **'L**IFE********IS BUT A DREAM'**   (Sirius/Usagi one-shot)**

Serenity-Moonlight     MarsMoonStar     sailorsunandchildofthesun     ..tyne..     Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel     Ruth

Silver Mystic     Hikari Kage Shi     uniprincess     A little Chaos     Himeno Midori     Paladin3030     Kry Angel     Fwee!

Lizzi-beth     Ishtar     Solarmistress17     Dark Disaster     Moon-n-Universe-Goddess     Krazi Pandi     Henio     Erika

Imperial Saturn     Silver Moon Goddess1     Adrelliehs     Jewelclaw Lady of wind     Silverbunny5     Me     Sere     

Midnight defender 1428    

_Disclaimer__;__Not__mine…never…unfortunately…___

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**THE CURSE****OF THE DADA TEACHER**

Chapter 2: Together but apart

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

  "20 points off Gryffindor for running in the corridors!"  

  Serena watched with a frown as a first year Gryffindor student stuttered and cowered as the mad teacher rant on.  She really didn't get it.  Why did he hate the Gryffindors so much?  She had been one many years ago and it hadn't bothered him like this.  Okay, the kid almost ran into Severus in his hurry but to take off so many points because of it, even when the boy had apologized…

   "Severus, please let the child go."  She asked silently, and Snape stopped in middle phrase to look at her disappointed face.  He almost sneered but went for a small glare instead, turned around with a swirl of his robes and stalked away.  'Jeez, someone's in a bad mood today!' she thought to herself, trying to comfort the terrorized child.

  When the little crowd that had gathered finally dispersed, she was left alone in the corridor.  "What happened to you, Severus?  What made you act this way, so bitter and full of rage?"  Nobody answered her.

  Her classes were going on well, only if one week had passed.  She was happy to be back, but now something irked her more than ever.  Severus was being distant with her ever since she had asked him why he clutched at his left forearm every once in a while.  His eyes had been so full of sadness, before hardening and becoming unreadable.  She didn't push the subject anymore, at least until she got tired of it for good.  Sirius just used the situation to his advantage and was having a great time with her and Harry.

***

  _"__In__Nepal__,__one calls it__K__akshasa__,__which means "demo__n".__Those who live in__Canada__probably knows it__under the__Sanskrit__name__Sasquatch__(hairy man in the__language of__the Indians of__America__),__while__he's called Bigfoot__in the__United__States__.__However,__h__is__exact name is Yeti__,__and it is said that__he lived for over__several millennia__ago.__Yeti __simply means__"magi__c creature" in__Tibetan__language.___

_In__most traditions,__the yeti__measures__in__between 2 to 2.50__meters high, has__long arms, a head__like one of a monkey and__is__snub-nosed.__The youngest ones__are__covered with a__thick__duvet__of red fur, which__turns to black when__they become adult.__It__has extraordinary__strength, so he__would be able to__juggle with enormous rocks__as if they were__small__bal__ls.__They are also__really fast due to__their__big feet,__2 times faster than__our ow__n sprinters.__They co__mmunicate__by__grunts and__whistling__.__Unfortunately, the__yeti also has a__deplorable__hygiene: almost all__the legends insist__on the disgusting__odour of the creature,__a__n__effluvium so__repulsive that it__ma__kes your hair stand__on end, as well a__s making you tear__eyed.__"___

  Usagi deposited the book on her desk and asked her 4th year students to pair up.  "I want you all to find other characteristics on the Yeti and write me a 2 page essay.  I'm leaving you the rest of this class so you can start and maybe finish faster, but I don't want you to copy what's in the books."

  She got thank yous for the free time and she sat back in her chair as they got to work.  She was lucky.  She didn't have any trouble with naughty students in any of her classes.  She would've thought the Slytherins to be against her because she sided mostly with Gryffindors (even if she was also being fair with the 'snakes'), but it seemed as if they were respectful because she was with their head-of-house.

*~*~*

  Serena put on her nightgown and prepared to go to bed.  She passed in front of Severus who was still working on a potion in his personal laboratory and pouted.  "Severus!  It's too darn late!  Can't you just stop making your potions at such a late hour?  Come to bed!"  She pleaded.

  Snape wouldn't hear any of it and grunted a faint; "I don't need to sleep, just go to bed."

  The blond woman frowned and approached him, brushing a hand on his arm, which he promptly swatted away as if he didn't want her to touch him.  "Severus?  What's going on?"  The potions master gave her a sad look but returned to his potion.  She insisted with a persistent frown, grasping his arm in a firm grip.  "Severus, tell me what's going on!  I know something's wrong with you!"

  Severus tried to get her hand off his arm but it wasn't his intention to let his mark show when his sleeve went up with the movement.  Her eyes widened when she saw it and he quickly moved to hide it.  She was rooted on the spot.  "Severus?  Why is Voldemort's mark on your arm?  Is that why you've been trying to get away from me all week long?"

  Severus sneered, but in his eyes was sadness.  "When you went away to wherever you had to go, I had no one to turn to and I did something stupid, okay?  I was overjoyed when you finally came back, but now my eyes have opened.  Now I just hope that by staying away from you, the Dark Lord's eyes won't stray over you."

  Serena took a step towards him while her eyes softened.  "You don't have to protect me like that, Severus.  Maybe I can even help you!" she finished with passion in her words.

  Snape visibly tensed and snapped back at her before she could say anything else.  "Help me?  To do what?  This is not a game, Serena!  I don't know what you've been doing all those years but you can't just march back here like nothing had happened and say everything will be fine!  We've been fighting the Dark Lord for years and even Albus can't do anything about him, damnit!  Stop acting so Gryffindor and see life as it is!  It's all bullshit!" he swore, letting his temper flare out.

  Serena glared at him.  "As you wish" she ground out between gritted teeth.  "I'll leave you to wallow in your self pity, Severus Snape.  You've changed, and it's not for the better.  You already judged me, as I can see.  Good night, if you ever go to bed."

  She marched right out of his office, glowering, and slammed the door loudly behind her.  'He doesn't know what I've been through!  He doesn't have the right to judge me like this!' she fumed.  She was already in her nightclothes and she didn't feel like sleeping in Snape's quarters now.  'What to do?'  She bit her lips and thought of the best way to go to her own chambers without being detected by anyone.  'Teleport!'

  With a small flash, she wasn't standing in Snape quarters anymore, and Albus remained unaware of the 'apparition' in the castle.

*~*

  Totally ignoring Severus who was eating his breakfast, she made her way towards Sirius and sat down with a happy smile, waving to Harry and his friends in the process.  "Hey Serena!  Did you start to work on a way to bring James and Lily back yet?" asked Sirius, grinning in return.

  "I still have things to deal with first, Sirius.  I can't bring people back to life with a snap of my fingers."  She drank her glass of milk and helped herself to a piece of toast, while Sirius eyed her with a raised eyebrow.  He didn't ask any more questions and she left a bunch of curious teachers.

  During that week, Sirius couldn't help but to speculate on how Serena and Snape seemed distant when they had literally jumped in each other's arms when she had come back.  He didn't want to pry in their business, but Merlin help him if Snape had said something or done something that had hurt her in any way!

  Slowly, time passed and the classes went on normally, as normal as a day in Hogwarts can be.  Serena tried to reach the realm of Saturn each night with little ease, and she was getting rather tired of it.  It didn't help that she was thinking about Severus each and every passing minute, making her heart ache even more.  She missed him clearly, but his stubbornness was legendary.

  'Why won't he believe me?'  She asked herself this same question over and over again, and even Albus's usual meddling in others business hadn't worked out pretty well.  She only hoped that Severus would see the light soon, because she was going to put it in his thick skull herself if she had to.

*~*

  "Okay class, listen up!  I want you to write me a 3 pages long essay about 3 different maledictions you either heard of or read about.  I want it on my desk next Monday!"  Serena instructed her 7th year students with a raised voice.  She watched as the class emptied gradually, until Harry, Ron and Hermione were left standing in the middle and waiting for her.

  "Can we accompany you to the Great Hall, professor Moon?"  Hermione asked respectfully, but with a smile on her face.  She already knew the answer to this question.  Professor Serena Moon was an object of fascination for Hermione.  She could be happy and the next minute calm or serious.  Professor Moon's past was interesting her but the teacher hardly ever talked about it.

  She had disappeared by means of a mysterious gate one day with another DADA teacher when she was 14 years old, with no reason to give to the headmaster and the other teachers.  To have Dumbledore give up on a student so easily, the previous DADA teacher must've been really convincing.  That's the only thing Hermione knew about her DADA teacher's past.

  "Of course I don't mind."

  The young adults smiled at their teacher and they made their way down the staircase in silence.  Serena smiled softly to Harry when he linked his arm with hers.  He had the odd habit of doing that when nobody was looking.  Even though she looked their age and she was Snape's girlfriend (well, he wasn't so sure by those times), Serena knew that Harry thought of her as a second mother figure.  No wonder, he had been deprived of that kind of love for ages.  Since she hung out mostly with Sirius, the animagus and she were very dear to the green eyed boy's heart.

  Remus was too, but he was on a mission for the Order.  He had received Sirius's owl about her return and Remus had replied immediately with no lack of enthusiasm.  Stating and I quote: _'I wish I could tell the Order to go to Hell, it stinks that I have to stay here until my mission ends.'  End quote.  Sirius had barked out a laugh and Serena had chuckled, while Harry had raised an eyebrow about the ever calm and patient Lupin's choice of words._

  Serena froze when she descended the last stairs, while Harry smiled widely.  "Professor Lupin!" he exclaimed, before rushing off to the weary man.  He looked completely exhausted but managed to give Harry a smile.

  "I'm no longer your teacher, Harry.  I've told you hundreds of times to call me Remus!" he joked, and Harry blushed a little.  The werewolf turned a little with the intention to greet Hermione and Ron when a 3rd person entered his line of vision and made him freeze in his spot.  "Serena…"

  With a teary smile, she jumped the last stairs and engulfed the tired man in a hug.  "Remus!  It's been so long!  I missed you!"

  Lupin finally seemed to unfreeze as he hugged her back, his fatigue disappearing to make place to joy.  "Serena!  I wanted so much to come here when I received the letter!  We were starting to believe you were gone for good…"  He gave a shaky laugh and they all made their way to the Great Hall together.

  Sirius welcomed Remus back with opened arms and the 3, and by 3 I mean Sirius, Remus and Serena, seated themselves side by side with the permission of Albus, just like old times, just chatting away and laughing.  "So Serena, is it true you're gonna bring Lily and James back?  I don't know how this ever can be done but I can't wait!"  Remus looked like an overjoyed pup.

  Their blond friend giggled slightly and was about to answer when Snape growled.  "I can't believe you think the dead can be brought back, Lupin!  You, of all people!  You're just a bunch of fools, if you ask me, to hope such a thing!"  He got up and marched forcefully to the side exit as Serena also got to her feet.

  "Severus!  Why won't you believe in me?!" she called out desperately to him.  He was already out of the room.  She slumped down on her chair and put her head in her hands.  Sirius was about to put a hand on her shoulder and they heard her whisper; "You just don't know, Severus, what my past was like.  You just don't want to understand…"

  Most of the teachers heard her, but none had the courage to ask what she was talking about.  The rest of the dinner passed slowly in an uncomfortable silence, until the rabbit could take no more and retired to her chambers.

*~*

_*Senshi dimension* _

  "Where is she?"

  "Why can't we see her?"

  "Answer us, damnit!  Or we'll try to open a vortex ourselves!"

  Setsuna could only stand tall and unwavering as the senshi let out their angriness on her.  The princess had certainly made a foolish decision about going back to her world of origin, but she only followed orders.  That didn't mean she was for Serenity-hime's decision, on the contrary, for now Crystal Tokyo was a long way from being created.

  The other senshi were getting impatient and something awful could result from this.  "I already told you everyone.  The hime decided this herself, and since she is to her full power, I do not have the power to stop what has already been done.  I already told you of her true past, I cannot open the gate, this is the order she gave me.  We can only wait.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to."  Setsuna entered her gate before the others had the time to reply.

  Haruka punched the table to relieve her tension.  "I wanna see her.  I'm not mad about the fact she went back to her original world, it's not telling us and leaving us to our fate that's frustrating me!  Crystal Tokyo should've already been created by now!"

  The other nodded.  Rei sat up more stiffly.  "Shall we try to open the gate ourselves?  Since we can't count on Setsuna's help, might as well do as best as we can.  I have a couple of words to say to the odango-atama anyway!"

  They all went outside and transformed, forming a circle.  They needed quite a lot of their power to even create a dent in the space-warp, so opening a full gate was risky.  They managed to do it for a short amount of time and were about to enter when a black light hurled towards them and made them all fall backwards.  It swiftly entered the unstable portal and while it closed, the tired senshi could hear a maniacal laughter coming from the dark entity.

  "Shit."  Was the only thing they said, before fainting from exhaustion, de-transforming automatically.

  Pluto swore loudly in the middle of her mist in the hall of the Time Gates.  One of Chaos's remnants had lived and had used the opportunity to get away in her hime's world when it had felt the power output of the sailor senshi.

  'I don't have any choice but to go there, foolish senshi!  Now I have to warn the princess about this new threat to be dealt with, as little as it may seem.  The people of her world aren't used to this kind of evil, it could create much damage!' she thought, somewhat in panic.

  This would not please her princess one bit, she was in for it now.  Her princess wasn't the same as she used to be; she now knew what she wanted and knew how to get it.  Pluto created a portal to the wizards dimension and stepped through, all the while muttering about the planetary guardians' lack of patience.

____________________________________________________________________________________  

Here it is; the second chapter!  I was going to make Severus softer but decided against it.  He loves her so much he doesn't want to see her get hurt by Voldemort, so he'll try to stay away.  She'll do her best to remediate to the situation. ^_^

-Are you happy that Remus is back? ^_~ 

-Are you happy that she's not a know-it-all and that she didn't know about Severus being a Death Eater?

-Are you happy about the fact that she'll make Harry's parents come back?  

WELL, REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW HOW TRULY HAPPY YOU ARE! ^___^

I thought I would only make one final chapter to finalize the story but decided against it when I found myself a 'bigger' plot.  The story won't be long, not this one.  I'll wrap it up nicely with a little more Severus/Usa, for sure.  

At least, the fans will be pleased, I hope, that I've decided to lengthen the fic! ^_^  You better review, cause I worked my butt out to find a new twist to continue the darn 'one-shot'!

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

Love ya all!

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	3. A little visit brings unexpected news

Finally a new chapter!  I've been trying to make it up to you for not updating in a while, so here it is!  A little action in the start, but Serena's time hasn't come yet.  I hope you'll enjoy! ^_~ 

Thanks to:

SilverWingPhoenix    Midnight Lilly     Gina     CyberAngelOne     Jewel    Paru-chan     Me     Yadrianne     Black Lion  

Erika     Melody-chan19 (Fwee!)     Jewelclaw Lady of wind     DragonPrincessDynamis     Star     Starlight     

Queen Diamond     moonbunny77     Crystal-Winter     Darkness     Silver Mystic     SilverBunny5     Lady Aya     Ruth

Fallen Dragon     SolarMistress 17     Water Angel1     Crystal Moon Magic

Serenity/CoMM DEsInGer[For HIrE (I'll see what I can do with AND THEN THERE WAS YOU)

____________________________________________________________________________________

The curse of the DADA teacher

Chapter 3: A little visit brings unexpected news

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

  "Not so fast, Sirius!  Harry can't keep up with you!"  Usagi laughed merrily as Sirius, Harry, Remus and she were going to Hogsmeade together.  Hermione and Ron were already there, probably at Zonko's shop of jokes, courtesy of Ron.  Sirius just couldn't wait to arrive and was walking energetically with both Serena and Harry's hands in his.  The green eyed boy was almost running, but he was laughing at his godfather's happy face, while Remus chuckled and had no trouble to follow them at all.

  Serena checked out the shops and concluded nothing much had changed since the last time she was here.  They went to Rosmerta's tavern 'The Three Broomsticks' and met Ron and Hermione there.  The rabbit spotted Severus and some of his Slytherin students sitting further away in a corner, sipping what was probably butterbeer.

  She quickly diverted her gaze from the potions master as his own swept over the crowd, and sat down beside Harry.  "So guys, what do you want to drink?" Sirius asked, while calling Rosmerta over.  They quickly made their order and soon they were chattering joyously and making jokes.  Sirius was particularly proud to retell the stunt he had pulled on Lucius Malfoy once in his 6th year.  "You should've seen him!  I put a charm on his hair so it would stay red for a week!  It was hilarious!"

  They all burst out laughing just thinking about it.  Remus swatted him on the shoulder playfully.  "But do you remember how he got revenge, Padfoot dear?  You sported green hair for a week too!  Malfoy looked smug that day, he sure did!"

  Sirius grimaced slightly but recovered enough to add; "but Moony! I also took my revenge by changing all the Slytherin banners into the Gryffindor ones, with the motto 'Gryffindor rules!' written in green, just to piss them off!"

  Remus nodded with a grin.  "Oh yeah, they were mad!  I remember Gryffindor losing 50 points that day…" he added wryly.

  "Bah! It was worth it!" was Sirius' response.  

  Usagi was listening to them but suddenly, a dark feeling shook her, going away as swiftly as it had arrived.  She shook her head as if trying to regain her senses and glanced at her friends.  They were still talking.  Only Sirius seemed to look at her with a slightly worried glance and she was sure she could feel Severus' gaze drilling a hole on the back of her head.  She smiled at Sirius to reassure him and he went back to his stories, until Harry clutched his scar and hissed "Dementors!  Here!"

  As he had predicted, yells and screams erupted from outside the tavern and they all exited, only to see 6 dementors loose in the small village.  They were scaring the children and making the air hard to breathe.  Harry was about to collapse when he cried "Expecto Patronum!" which made him regain his senses.

  Serena looked proud of Harry, as the fully corporeal patronus appeared.  'Prongs' was her immediate thought, until the screams brought her back to reality.  The teachers who were present were trying to make them back away, Severus included.  'Prongs' was kicking a dementor while Harry directed it.  She snapped back into reality and reassembled the petrified children together.

  A particularly nasty dementor roughly pushed Harry aside and went for them directly.  The kids screamed and even though her head was starting to swirl, she stood her ground and erected a mental wall against the dementor's feeding.  She advanced on it and kicked it on the side hard as it was about to grasp her.  It landed a few meters behind with a dull thud, but it slowly started to stand up.

  It was pissed and screeched loudly, a high pitched scream that made their hair stand on end.  Some were yelling at her to take her wand out but she ignored them, with good reason.  'I don't have a wand!' she thought with gritted teeth, and went to smack the dementor again.  The cold being was so angry it caught her hand in mid air, and they just stood like that for what seemed like an eternity.

  She was about to reduce it to a puddle of ash with one of her own attacks when the dark feeling enveloped her again, swiftly, sneakily, and the wall she had created against the dementor crumbled.  Cold enveloped her as she was reliving her most painful memories, so she didn't see a certain potions master pointing his wand at the dementor.  She was already unconscious by the time all the dementors were sent away.

*~*

  Serena woke up with a gasp and groaned when she smelled the distinctive odor of the infirmary.  She was already in a bad mood, and it didn't help the matter when Severus showed up from behind the curtains with a frown.  "What do you want, Severus?"  She tried to ask with the nicest voice possible, but she found it strained nonetheless.

  Snape frowned even deeper.  "I told you this wasn't a game, but you didn't listen to me.  Merlin Serena!  You're a teacher!  The DADA teacher no less!  What were you thinking about?!  You could've been killed!  Why didn't you take out your wand like Filius asked you to?!"  By now, his voice was raised almost to the point he was shouting.

  Every time she wanted to cut him, he didn't want to let her speak.  When he finished his ranting, he swept past the many beds and muttered "Some teacher you're proving out to be!" before he exited the room.

  She seethed.  Snapping at Mme Pomfrey who tried to make her stay in bed, she walked to the Great Hall for it was dinner time.  Her stomach protested against the lack of food for such a long period of time, but she ignored it.  Her mind was elsewhere, mostly on Setsuna, or on that coldness she had felt that had prevented her from doing anything.  She was tired, mad, pissed, infuriated…You get the point.

  She entered the Great Hall and walked to the head table, feeling hundreds of gazes on her.  She just wanted to tell them to piss off, and didn't even say hello to Harry as she passed beside him, which he found bizarre.  He had wanted to ask her how she was and if she had recuperated from the attack, but surely something had happened to make her troubled like this.  The gazes were still riveted on her as she started to eat half-heartedly, her eyes still glazed over in thought.

  Remus and Sirius were very concerned and the dog animagus turned to Snape.  "What did you do this time, Snape?" asked Sirius with disgust and threat in his voice.

  The potions master sneered at him.  "I simply told her the truth, Black.  She's too soft for such a position as DADA teacher!  She almost got killed!  Her childishness has to stop!  She sees the world as a game!" Snape retorted angrily.

  Serena wasn't listening to their bickering, unlike the students and other teachers.  She felt a familiar sensation and growled, getting the attention of the others.  She was looking straight at the main entrance of the Great Hall, where a shadowed figure stood tall.

  Sirius, being as quick as he was, was the first to draw his wand and point it towards the partially hidden person.  The others were fast to follow, until the person got out of the shadows and walked slowly up to the head table.  Albus' brow shot up in recognition as his old DADA teacher showed herself unexpectedly.  "Setsuna Meioh?!  Is this really you?  You haven't changed at all!" exclaimed the headmaster, while Minerva gaped.

  Sirius and Remus looked confused but mad, while Severus was positively sneering at her.  Still, she stood tall and nodded at Dumbledore.  She made her best to ignore the many whispers coming to her ears.  Albus quickly regained his frown, however, and started to question her.  "Where were you, Meioh-san?  I couldn't do anything about you taking a student away from me in the past, but Merlin, I won't let you do this again!"  He said with a small glare.

  Setsuna looked at him coolly and lifted her head up high.  "Where I have been is none of your business, headmaster.  You have no say in this whatsoever!"  Gasps echoed in the Hall at the tone she took by speaking with Dumbledore.  The old man was about to open his mouth when somebody beat him to it.

  "Maybe he doesn't, but I have."

  They all turned to the DADA teacher as she sat up straighter in her chair, arms resting on the armchair, an empty tone in her voice.  They all watched as the previous DADA teacher visibly gulped and bowed her head to her.  Serena started to speak, obvious to the prying ears all around her.  "You being here now confirms my suspicions, Setsuna.  Goddess knows how much I like you, but damnit, it better not be what I think it is."

  Setsuna closed her eyes and knelt on her knees in front of the small rabbit, making the others around her gasp at the obvious submission she so openly showed.  Why be afraid of Miss Moon instead of Dumbledore was a mystery to them.  Serena frowned.  "What happened?"

  Setsuna took a breath and explained.  "I'm afraid I made an error by letting them on their own, my lady.  They tried to open a vortex on their own against your orders and in result, a survivor of 'IT' entered this world instead of them."  Setsuna stopped, thinking she had said enough.

  Sirius watched as Serena fisted her hands tightly.  "So that's what rendered me unable to act against the dementors and fall unconscious."  She stated, anger barely hidden in her voice.

  Setsuna stuttered.  "B-But!  It couldn't have done much damage against you!"

  The senshi jumped slightly like everybody else as the usually calm rabbit punched the table with great force.  "DAMNIT PLUTO!  DO YOU ENJOY SEEING ME DYING SO MUCH?!"  She yelled, obvious to the wide eyed stares this statement created.

  As soon as the seething rabbit got aware of her strong outburst, she sighed and slumped in her chair tiredly, feeling utterly apathetic.  Setsuna could finally breathe normally again as her princess regained her senses, but she couldn't help but to gaze sadly at her.  It seemed as though Destiny wasn't finished with her.  "I very much so apologize for my lack of firmness against the others-"

 Serena waved a hand to stop her.  "It's not your fault, Setsuna.  I'm sorry I burst out like this, but they can't seem to be able to follow my orders.  I thought it would have pleased them to be free of Destiny's clutches."

  Pluto frowned.  "But in result, your responsibility over this planet has tripled!  It's not fair that you have to endure even more hardship because you let them live their lives as they wished instead of protecting Earth and you, for that matter!"  For the first time ever, Setsuna looked on the verge of crying.  Her eyes were tightly closed and her hands were fisted at her sides.  She didn't like this.  She didn't like that her princess had to endure all of this alone, had to take everything on her shoulders.

  Serena's eyes softened and she sighed.  "Pluto, understand this; you may not like it, I may not like it, but I wouldn't even give my position to my worst enemy.  The Fates chose me, and you know nothing can go against them.  If protecting the people I love cause my ultimate death, then I will welcome it with open arms.  I will not let anyone down.  Tell the senshi to be more patient, Mars and Uranus the most, and by Selene, if they even try to do what they did one more time without my assent they will hear of me directly.  I'm not 16 anymore, and they'll have to open their eyes to that.  I will take care of Chaos' remnant, you go back to the Time Gates."

  Pluto nodded, her eyes set in determination once again at her hime's words.  She got up and mist slowly invaded the Great Hall, until a tall and ancient Gate appeared in the fog.  The senshi was about to pass on the other side when she turned one last time.  "May I ask what you intend to do with Chaos, my Lady?"

  Serena's eyes darkened and she looked down at her fisted hand.  "I won't let it destroy the Earth as it almost did in the other world.  I'll destroy it, even if it takes all my energy away."

  Even with the seriousness in her hime's words, Setsuna added playfully; "Careful, hime-chan!  Keep some of that power to yourself!  You wouldn't want to destroy Chikyu by accident!"  The rabbit snorted softly, and Pluto crossed the Gate, which promptly disappeared.

   Serena was still gazing at the place Pluto once stood seconds ago with thoughtful eyes when Sirius burst out; "What the hell was that all about?!  What's going on?!  Destroy what?!"  Since Sirius asked what everyone was also thinking of asking, silence reigned over the herd of people to hear some kind of answer.

  Dumbledore didn't know what was going on either, and his eyes showed confusion in the situation.  Serena sighed tiredly and got up.  She shook her head and slowly started to make her way out of the Great Hall.  "I'm sorry you had to hear that, it wasn't in my intention to involve you in this situation.  Headmaster?"

  She addressed Dumbledore after telling them she was sorry, a light in her eyes they had never seen before appeared, shining brightly.  "Voldemort-" gasps of terror were heard"-is not the only thing you have to be wary about now, so I think it's better to forbid the children to go out alone without an adult until I fix the problem.  You see, in my world I fought many evil creatures, which were called youma."

  She saw the questioning gaze of Remus at that word and she explained; "Youma means Demon, Remus.  And they're one of the nastiest things in the other dimension I went to.  I fought one called Chaos once, and he is to be my most mortal enemy in the far future, though now would be the case also.  I barely defeated it back then, when I was 16 years old.  I thought I had destroyed it completely, but it looks like a piece of it was able to live on with the hatred in the people's hearts.  This type of monster doesn't exist in this world, but in an unfortunate accident, the remnant of Chaos was able to pass through the Gates and come here.  That's why I was unable to fend off the dementors more properly; I sensed Chaos's entry from the Gates and my senses overloaded with its darkness.  I'll have to destroy it before it decides to do damage or take someone as a host like he did years ago.  I'm sorry it has to come to this.  I will excuse myself now, I have much to do."  She nodded to the speechless persons and turned back.

  "Hey wait just a second!  One more question!"

  Serena eyed Sirius and he understood she let him talk.

  "Why did you call her Pluto and others Uranus or Mars?  And why the heck did Setsuna always called you my Lady?" Sirius asked with a small frown.

  The rabbit closed her eyes to think about the proper answer.  "In my other dimension, there are many fighters, senshi, you heard the word mentioned earlier.  Setsuna is Sailor Pluto, under the protection of the planet Pluto and wielder of the Time Staff.  There are many others, all under the names of the planets of this solar system.  Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn.  The Earth also has a protector, but he is a man, not a woman.  We were together once-" she gazed at Severus out of the corner of her eyes and saw him visibly stiffen at this "but it didn't work out in the end as we all thought it would.  The utopia we were supposed to create did not happen."

  Albus cut her with a question of his own, eager to know more.  "And you, Serena?  You must be of some importance to them if they worry so much about you.  Are you under the protection of one of these planets?"

  Serena shook her head negatively, making Albus blink.  "I'm not under the protection of only one planet, but all of them.  I recently discovered I had the power to wield their energies, their powers.  But if you're asking me where I take my original power from, that's another question to be answered."

  Remus pressed the subject.  "Which is?"

  The rabbit looked directly in his eyes, making him fidget in his seat.  "The moon, Remus.  I'm what is called a Lunarian.  You've never heard of this kind of people here, and it's probably for the best, too."

  Remus' eyes bugged out while his mind squeaked 'the moon?!'

  Serena turned again and sighed impatiently when Sirius opened his mouth once more.  "All of this is great, you know, but it didn't answer the last question!  Why did Setsuna called you Lady?"

  The blond haired woman rolled her eyes upwards.  "I told her hundreds of time to call me by my name, Selene-sama!  What will I do with her?  And Sirius, if you want to know so much, why don't you ask her yourself the next time you see her?  I'm sure it won't be the last time we see her, on the contrary."

  Her eyes hardened a little and she stood her ground as she could see many other questions forming in their heads.  She forced out her words as she prevented them to speak further.  "Listen, I don't have all day for this.  If you'll excuse me, I have things to prepare."

  She was about to exit, she almost had the foot outside the Great Hall, and the door slammed close the second she was about to disappear from their line of vision.  A low growl emitted from her throat as she tired of this.  Albus was looking at her apologetically.  He shrugged, with that damn twinkle in his eyes.  "I have many more questions" was his simple answer.

  She looked at him right in the eyes, the playful twinkle having to effect on her by this time.  "And I have things to do, headmaster, as I recalled you earlier, or have you already forgotten?  Good day to you."

  Before Albus could place another word, she vanished right in front of their eyes, leaving bright silver feathers behind her.  Exclamations of surprise burst out from all directions all at once, while Albus sat back in shock.

  Sirius raised an eyebrow at looked meekly at Remus.  "I think we missed something here…"  Remus simply nodded, too bewildered to say anything.

  On his side, Snape seemed to be having a mental conversation with himself, but nobody could comment on it as the potions master decided to get up and exit through the side entrance, probably going back to his dungeon.

  'His pensive will be useful tonight!' thought Harry, while Hermione and Ron were deep in conversation, probably about the new development of things, just like everybody else in the room.

___________________________________________________________________________________

SO?  HOW WAS IT? ^_^

You guys know that if you have any questions or suggestions, you can ask in your reviews.  It's always appreciated! ^.^

Also, I seem to have many "I'm your number one fans"…*sweatdrops heavily*  Ok, you're all my number one readers!  ^_^;

It looks like many people want me to continue 'ANDTHEN THERE WAS YOU' , and I have many demands pouring from one side to another.  *spins her head around like a mad girl*

  I've also had a demand for an Usagi/James Potter, which would be weird for me to write since Harry wouldn't be there…But if many people wants me to write one, I'll see what I can do.  But I would need many inspiring ideas and suggestions, I'm warning you!

Hope you all have a nice day!  

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_PLEASE!_**

**__**

_Love ya all! _

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	4. Close encounter with the Chaos kind

Hi!  Here's a new chapter for ya!  …I know it took some time to come out, sorry!  But I explained before that I didn't intended to make this a many chapters story, so I have to think hard to find some ideas and how to write them properly.  At least I managed to write another one! ^_^; 

A BIG thanks to:

Me     Koldy     Erika     Moon-n-Universe-Goddess     MarsMoonStar     SilverWingPhoenix     Shade     Yadrianne     Henio

Jewelclaw Lady of Wind     Lunar Princess     WaterAngel1     Krazy Pandi     Darkness     SilverBunny5     ..tyne..

Hikari Kage Shi     Imperial Saturn     SurfAngel     fanfiction fanatic     Pheniox Rose     Chibi-ami     Alessandra     Alcandre

J-chan     Loony Space Bunny     Chibi Hikari1     Zaeria     Eternal Salior Earth Zodiac     

______________________________________________________________________________________

The curse of the DADA teacher

Chapter 4: Close encounter with the Chaos kind

___________________________________________________________________________________________

  "Finally! I never thought I'd be able to get away from them!"  To escape from all the questions and commotion, the rabbit had teleported just in the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.  It was dark outside but she didn't mind; it would be harder for them to find her, thought she didn't think they could trace her anyway.

    She was leaning against a tree when something nudged her side calmly.  Her first thought was 'How come I didn't sense

 anything coming?!' but she thought better when she saw what had found her.  "A unicorn?"  She voiced her question out loud, while said animal cocked its head on the side, looking at her strangely, inspecting her.  She approached her hand slowly since the unicorn nickered with uneasiness, and petted its nuzzle reassuringly when her hand finally touched it.

_  'Are you not the Tsuki no Hime?'_

    Serena startled and took a few steps back, looking around her suspiciously.  There was nobody around, so where did that voice come from?  She was startled out of her thoughts when the warm nuzzle found her hand and nudged her again.  _'Are you not_ _the Tsuki no Hime?'_

_    Her eyes widened slightly.  The voice was coming from the unicorn!  But its lips weren't moving, so she guessed it was some sort of telepathic power.  "Yes I am.  How do you know of me?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow._

   The horse neighed and pawed the ground, but still asked the rabbit to pet her.  _'You are not in your proper world, hime-sama.  It truly is an honor to meet you here, yes it is!'_

_   Serena eyed the beast carefully when it didn't answer her question directly.  "No, I am not in the other dimension, as you said.  You have rendered me curious, majestic one.  How can anybody know of my true identity in this world when none of the magic I possess exists here?"_

   The unicorn gave off what sounded like a happy and proud neigh and pranced around her a little.  _'Oh! You are very often mentioned in the world of Elysion, Hime-sama!  Do no look so shocked!  Unicorn weren't originally born on Earth, you know!  I'm from Elysion, nothing more than a simple unicorn there, but here, I am a rare and pure creature in the eyes of the humans.  I decided to live here as many others did, many years ago.  You may call me Hope!'_

_   The blond girl smiled softly, before sitting down and leaning on the tree once more.  "Then call me Serena.  I hate the formalities when I don't have to use them."_

   The unicorn calmed and lay down beside her, putting her head on Serena's lap.  _'Something ails you, ne?'_

_   Serena blinked at Hope owlishly.  "Am I so easy to read?"  She could swear she saw the horse shrugging, but continued nonetheless.  "Well, in any case, you're right.  One of Chaos' remnants escaped the other dimension and is now lose in this world.  It's a major threat to the balance and I have to locate it before it's too late.  Thing is, I just told this to everyone in the castle, and some people didn't fair with this information pretty well.  I kinda also told them I possessed a different kind of power aside from their magic and I don't know if they'll trust me anymore.  Maybe teleporting out of the castle wasn't such a good idea after all…" she muttered the last part._

   Hope took in the information calmly.  _'Those are indeed some bad news…But I wouldn't worry myself even more by thinking about what the others think of you.  Humans are so full of prejudices; it's almost easy for them to ditch someone because of who he or she is, instead of looking what's inside the person's heart. You have to concentrate on finding Chaos and destroying it first of all.'  _Hope paused, sensing that something else troubled the girl, and called her on it.

   Serena gave a sad smile.  "I also told them…that I was with someone else at the time…And I fear what Severus will think of me now."

   A tear made its way down her cheek and Hope wiped it away gently with her nuzzle.  _'Ah yes, the potions master…A very curious one he is indeed.  I personally think he doesn't have anything to say in this.  Destiny controlled your life, but not your heart.  He will have to listen to reason eventually.  It's starting to be really late, Serena.  You should be heading back to the castle.  Just do what you have to do and all will be well.  _Ja ne!'___  Hope trotted back to the dark Forest after one last caress, leaving a smiling blue eyed girl to watch over her retreating form._

   "Darn, I wanted to try to spot Chaos today…guess I'll do this tomorrow."

   When she entered the castle, all was peaceful.  She was almost afraid Severus would jump on her any second now, but looks like he had locked himself in that infernal office of his.  She didn't feel like facing Dumbledore in one of the halls either, so she directly teleported to her bedroom, falling asleep as her head hit the pillow.

*~*

   Serena woke up next morning with a foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach.  'Looks like Chaos decided to act swiftly.  His activity is growing, I can feel it.'  She dressed up quickly and concentrated on the insight power of Mars, and frowned.

   "Shit.  Those dementors didn't have any chance against it, I can almost pity them.  This is becoming dangerous with Voldemort around."  She was speaking to herself, with her eyes still glazed.  Unconsciously, she got up and exited her bedroom, her senses telling her where to go.

   She wasn't even seeing the students as she passed them in the corridors, nor didn't she saw them moving away from her quickly and heard them whispering in her back.  She was focusing on Chaos at her maximum, so she didn't see Severus coming her way.

  The connection was abruptly stopped, however, when she found herself being pinned almost roughly to a wall.  She gasped in surprise and shifted while Severus restrained her harder as she tried to pull herself free of his grasp.  The students were looking at them with apprehension.  "Stop moving, will you?!" Severus hissed at her.  "What's going on with you?!  I tried to call you many times and you didn't answer me!  You were starting to scare the students away with your empty glare!  What was that anyway?  Where were you going?"

   He eyed the entrance doors of Hogwarts, before resuming his rant.  "You have classes to teach today, or have you already forgotten?  Though I would gladly skip the classes and lock you in a spell proof chamber and administer you a not very healthy dose of Veritaserum in order to listen to the things you would have to explain about your…your past!  Not to mention your inappropriate behaviour towards the staff members yesterday night, and to Dumbledore himself!"

   Serena glared at him and his foolishness.  "My behaviour is none of your matters, Severus!  And just so you know, by waking me up abruptly like this from my meditation, you've just made me lose contact to Chaos!  He's already begun to change the fate of this world and I don't even know what he's going to do now!"

  She was losing her patience fast, and this, she knew, would lead her nowhere.  She took a big breath and closed her eyes to relax.  When she reopened them, her bright blue eyes clashed with Severus' midnight orbs.  She gazed tenderly at him and he fidgeted under her stare.  His mind was already loosing the battle to his heart.

  "Please, Severus.  I will go to my classes, and I will meet you in your office at 9 tonight.  I will then explain things more properly to you, alone if you so desire.  But in the mean time, I need you to regain your trust in me.  Please, Severus!  Don't leave me alone now, because it's now I need you the most.  I…I don't know what I would do without you, Severus…"  She whispered the last part, and Snape's heart almost shattered.

  He regained his composure, and slowly let go of her hands which he had both pinned at her sides, but not before giving them a squeeze of what could only be understanding.  She knew he wasn't looking at her when he stood back, so she didn't even try to lift her gaze up to him.  It was comforting enough to know he would try to be patient, and wait a little bit more to have all the information he wanted about this man in her past.

  She felt a hand on her shoulder but didn't turn around as she knew who was behind her already.  "Did he hurt you?"  Sirius's deep voice cut through the silence that had taken its place.  Nobody dared to move, just waiting for her reply.  She took Sirius' hand off of her shoulder and glanced behind her.  The animagus was just looking at her emptily, while a disconcerted Harry was half hiding behind his godfather's back.  Remus was looking at her with worry.

  She shook her head and walked to the staircases.  Sirius frowned with concern.  "Serena!"

  He didn't have time to finish as she turned around again to meet his gaze.  She held it with a forced happy smile and he almost took a step back in surprise.  "Don't worry about me so much, Sirius-chan!  I've lived through worse things, yes I did!"

  She then got up the stairs and proceeded to go to her classroom.  "Yes, I sure did…" she whispered when she was out of earshot, her hands fisting tightly beneath her teacher robes.

*~*

  "What a day!"  Serena whined while she shed her clothing on the cold floor of her bathroom.  She stepped into her rather gigantic bath and let the warm water calm her stressed out body.  It had been a more than unusual day, what with the students eyeing her every moves in class as if she was going to explode any seconds now.

  It was nearing 8pm when she felt Chaos starting to move again.  She cursed softly and vanished, leaving her book on the dark arts to fall on the ground with a small thud.

  She reappeared in what looked like an underground tunnel, for it was dark and damp.  She had a chilling sensation all of this would not end well.  She tried to hide in the shadows as much as she could and hid her energy signature just in case.

**

  "What are you?  What have you done with my Death Eaters?  Answer me or I shall kill you!"  Voldemort was pissed.  That *thing* had appeared in the middle of his 'throne room' and rendered his guards unable to move.  His eyes widened a little but he didn't flinch when the dark being in front of him started to laugh darkly, even more so than You-Know-Who himself.

  Serena got a bad feeling about this and tried to get as close as she could without being detected.  To be that close of Chaos would be an exploit she wouldn't dare do again.

  "You're aggressive and your heart is dark, I like that in a person!  Though your soul is not completely evil…That's why I'll spare you and propose you something!" barked out Chaos, his red eyes illuminating the barely lit room faintly.

  Tom Riddle almost sputtered from shock.  "HOW DARE YOU!  How dare you say my soul is not evil!  You don't know what I did in the past!  I killed many people-"

 Chaos interrupted him abruptly with a sneer.  "But not enough!  I know what you did in the past, and believe me; you still have a long way to go before starting to join my dark deeds!"  He seemed to calm down before continuing with a small smirk, while Riddle acquired a wisp of a curious and interested gaze.

  The hiding blond almost swore aloud and put both her hands on her mouth just in case.  She focused all her attention on her plotting Nemesis.

  "I did something similar to this before, except that I had forced this person to do my every biding.  With you, though, if you accept my proposition, there won't be any problems at all.  If you accept this, you'll become the most powerful being on this planet!"

  Voldemort eyed Chaos with a critical eye and leaned back in his chair.  "Do tell, though I already *am* the most powerful person in this world!"  Voldemort's cockiness made Chaos roll his eyes, but he explained anyway.

  "You have to let me merge into your body.  My evil soul will further taint yours and my powers will become accessible to you.  I don't intend to change your personality or your appearance" Chaos added when Riddle eyed him suspiciously, "and you won't even feel me inside you, except for that need to kill and destroy that will be eating your heart.  I don't usually make deals with humans, but there's someone I really need to kill in this world.  You won't be able to do anything against her on your own, so let's just say I'm doing you a favour; you'll be able to kill that boy you're after, and I'll have my revenge against my Nemesis.  I'm growing out of patience, human, so speak up already!"  Chaos growled and took a step towards the Dark Lord when he seemed deep in thought.

  Serena took this as her cue and lunged forward with a mighty cry.  "Oh no you don't!  Not this time, I won't let you! CHAOS!"

  Her sudden apparition made Tom Riddle take a step back in shock while Chaos growled deeply and dangerously.  Before he could say anything, she started to attack him with all she got.  "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON! THERAPY! KISS!"  Her Eternal Tier appeared and her moon insignia glowed brightly on her forehead.

  Chaos thought she would attack him blindly so he erected a shield quickly, though it was unstable because of the force she used against him.

  Riddle staggered backwards with the intensity of the power emitted and went crashing into a wall behind him.  The shield of darkness cracked and Chaos didn't wait for it to shatter before launching an attack of his own at her.  "BLACK NOVA!"  Thousands of shards of black crystals came hurling in her direction and she screamed when some of them came in contact with her.

  She countered with Mercury's bubbles which created a deep fog around them.  She didn't think Chaos would find her as fast as he did when she felt herself on the ground, pinned down by Chaos himself.  He had moved so fast that he had created a vacuum, disintegrating the fog as if it was nothing.  He was cackling maniacally and she struggled to get away.

  She winced visibly when she felt many bones in her body starting to break and the deep gashes from the crystals didn't help her situation either.

  "Looks like you found me earlier than anticipated!  It's good though, I needed a little exercise.  I really have to thank your stupid senshi for 'allowing' me to pass!  I was in too much of a hurry to get here, so I didn't have the time to 'thank' them properly.  I'll do it after I get rid of you, it's the least I could do!" slurred Chaos, and he started to laugh darkly.

  Serena's eyes snapped open and she glared icily at him.  "You will do no such thing!  I! WON'T! LET! YOU!!!"  She yelled, calling forth the power of the Ginzuishou.  The pureness made Chaos rage and step back, while she slowly got up.  She was preparing an ultimate attack but didn't have the time to finish as Chaos saw her intentions.

  "NO!"  He created a swirl of black power and hurled it towards her violently.  Her eyes widened and she didn't have the time to block it; it came in contact with her, and she lost ground.  She was about to hit with one of the many stone walls and focused her last bit of consciousness into an escape portal.  It was unstable but she managed to get in, barely conscious, before it closed the moment she was in.

  Chaos howled in furry, then smirked.  "At least I know she's truly in this world."  He cackled evilly.  "This will be fun, Tsuki no Hime!  Our paths will cross again!"

  He turned to the momentarily forgotten Dark Lord, who was still frozen on the ground, and Chaos raised an eyebrow when Riddle smirked darkly.  "This was interesting!  I accept your offer.  That *girl* intrigues me!"

  Chaos nodded in triumph, then sneered.  "I promise you, your *fascination* will pass quickly once you realise the threat she is to me…us.  Let's begin!"

*~*~*~*

   In plain daylight, on Hogwarts school grounds, an unsteady portal appeared unknowingly from the others.  A weak figure stumbled out on the ground before it wavered and disappeared.  Serena got up shakily, ignoring her protesting bones and sore muscles to walk up to the castle.

   Grunting and moaning in pain, for her it felt like an eternity just to reach the stairs leading to the gigantic entrance doors.  At this point, she was fighting for consciousness, a high fever starting to grip her body.  She put her hand on the doorknob only to find them slippery.  She grunted faintly and looked down, only to see her own blood smearing the doorknob.  She gripped it more tightly and turned it, using what little strength she had left.

   The entrance doors creaked open and the passing students stilled at the intrusion.  Some gasped and some let out shrieks of horror as their DADA teacher entered and closed the door soundly.  She panted and leaned on the door, while her blood only served to smear the entrance path.  "Se..Seve-rus…" she murmured faintly, as if delirious, and then her legs collapsed from under her.   She fell on the marble floor on her rear, her back still leaning on the door.

   A Slytherin student acted quickly and took the matters in his own hands.  He used his wand on himself and with a Sonorus charm, he called out to his Head-of-House who was probably still in the headmaster's office.  "PROFESSOR SNAPE!  HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE!  COME QUICK!"

   About 2 minutes later came down the stairs the whole lot of panting teachers, plus Harry who probably had been with his godfather.  "SHIT!"  Sirius cursed loudly, and Dumbledore didn't even think about reprimanding him this time.  The Sonorus had awakened the injured rabbit slightly, and she winced when she got up again on shaky legs.

   Snape was quicker than Sirius this time and ran past him to get to her.  "Merlin Serena!  Where were you?!  We've been searching all over the grounds for you!"

   He gripped her shoulders tightly and didn't notice her wince in pain.  She tried to stay as straight as she could be and breathed away; "What, do you mean, Severus?  I, haven't been, gone that long."  She panted the words with difficulty, and Severus still didn't notice because he was too angry.

   He started to shake her firmly.  "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T BEEN GONE LONG?!  MERLIN SERENA!  YOU'VE BEEN MISSING FOR 2 WHOLE DAYS!!!  I was starting to think you had run away!  I waited for you all night long 2 days ago and you never showed up!  How do you want me to believe you if you don't hold your promises!"  He was shaking her too hard, and her stomach churned.

   She staggered out a faint; "2 days?!"  Before she started to cough violently, pushing away from Severus at the same time to keep him from seeing her face.  Snape was at a loss of words until he saw the reddish liquid beneath his shoes.  He bent down and touched the mixture, taking a sniff at it, and then stared at her in realization.

   Her violent coughing didn't seem to stop and soon she fell again on her knees.  When it subsided, she gazed limply at her hands, while nursing her ribs.  "Oh god Serena!  What happened to you?  Who did this?!" whispered Severus, completely frozen in shock.

   She gazed at him emptily, before all colors vanished from her face and she fell unconscious, her hair pooling around her like a protective curtain.  This seemed to get the nurse out of her shock and she all but ran to the unconscious woman.  The others were simply too frightened to even talk or move, Sirius included, so they all listened to the nurse's diagnostic.

   "Deep gashes and lacerations probably produced by something very sharp coming at a high speed, dozens of broken or fissured bones, some even nearing the crushed side, heavy blood loss, abnormally high fever…I don't get it!"  Mme Pomfrey took a shaky intake of breath and conjured a stretcher.  "That girl should've been dead long ago!"

   Severus' eyes widened in utter horror, or was it fear more than anything else.  Harry was hiding behind Sirius and shaking, tears making their way down his cheeks.  He wasn't the only one; Hermione was quivering in Ron's embrace.

  "Will she be okay?" the Boy-Who-Lived asked timidly.

  Poppy turned to him and her face looked tired.  "She's still alive, ain't she, Mister Potter?  But will she heal completely?  My potions and magic can only do so much.  This will take time."  And then, she was on her way to the infirmary with her patient.

  Sirius walked to the shaken potions master and put one hand on his shoulder, though he didn't look too good himself.

  "We almost lost her, Black."  Severus whispered brokenly.  "*I* almost lost her."

  Sirius gulped and squeezed Snape's shoulder a little to comfort him.  "You should go to the infirmary.  For now, she needs you more than anybody else.  Please Snape, just put her past aside and love her for who she is, it's the only way you'll bring her back.  And you better bring her back, damnit, or I'll kill you!"

  Snape only nodded mutely, for once taking Sirius's threat to his life for real.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

*takes a BIG intake of breath and slouches in her chair*  Jesus!  This was long to write!  Thank GOD this chapter's over!  I'm so damned tired… zzz-_-zzz

DID YOU LIKE? 

I won't make a message as long as hell, I'm not kidding when I'm saying I'm tired.  Still, I think I managed to write a damned good chapter, though it's just my opinion.  So, was it worth the wait? ^_^

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

Come on guys! I need reviews, ideas, or whatever you like!  Keep me inspired!

Love ya all!

Eternal Cosmos ^_~ 


	5. You come and you go

I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter! There's not much action, but it's still important.

Thanks to: 

Krys     MarsMoonStar     ME     Eternal Salior Earth Zodiac     Lady Aya     SilverWingPhoenix     Henio     Pheniox Rose

Little One     Hikari Kage Shi     Kairinu     WaterAngel1     Lady Silver Chaos     Little-Moonlight     Ivy Tearen     Rynn

Imperial Saturn     Silver Mystic     Erika      SurfAngel     Ishtar     Krazi Pandi     Chibi-Ami      Alessandra     Zaeria

_____________________________________________________________________________

The curse of the DADA teacher

Chapter 5: You come and you go

______________________________________________________________________________________________

  "Did she wake up?"  Severus asked to Pomfrey when he arrived at the infirmary.

  Poppy shook her head negatively while she finished bandaging her up.  "She didn't, and maybe it's better this way.  With all the products I've put on her wounds, she would have screamed in pain and probably pass out again.  I've used all the healing salve I had left, I'm afraid."

  Severus eyed her nervously.  "Then I'll go make some more!"

  He was about to run out of the infirmary when Poppy gripped his sleeve to stop him.  "It won't do any difference now, Severus.   I've already done all I could, and the healing salve isn't strong enough.  There's something about her wounds that's limiting her healing.  I'm going to inform Albus of her condition, so it would be better if you just stayed here with her just in case she does wake up."  Mme Pomfrey nodded to him one last time and she was out the door to find the headmaster, who was probably still comforting the traumatized children near the entrance doors.

  Severus sighed tiredly and sat in one of the chairs near her bed.  He took one of her bandaged hand in his and caressed it tenderly.  "Why am I such a stubborn prat?  I should've listened to you from the start."  It was a shame she was sleeping, or else she would have nodded energetically to his statement.

*~*

  "So Poppy, how is she?"  

  Pomfrey shook her head and Albus's spirit dampened.

  Sirius growled menacingly and Remus put a restraining hand on his shoulder.  "I wonder what kind of *beast* would do that to her, to anyone!  The thing can't possibly be human!" exclaimed Sirius, while cracking his knuckles.  Remus just asked him to stop doing that, he was scaring the kids even more.

  Harry just stood there, his eyes widening, and he marched to the headmaster, tugging on his sleeve gently to gain his attention.  Dumbledore looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and they went to a more secluded area where the students couldn't hear them.  "Headmaster, do you think Voldemort did that to Miss Moon?  He has been showing more signs of activity these past few weeks with his Death Eaters and all…"

  Albus seemed to consider Harry's idea seriously, a hand on his chin in a pensive manner.  "Though it's a scenario to consider, I don't think Tom did this.  It's not in his tendency to act like this.  He would rather kill someone and boast about it by showing the dead corpse to the journalists of the Daily Prophet than let someone go in this state.  He's crude, but not that much.  Even with the Crucio and other methods of torture, I don't think he would ever be able to recreate the tortured image of Miss Tsukino.  I think the evil she mentioned earlier is worth considering, though I did not think for an instant someone else than Tom could be so evil, maybe with the exception of Grinderwald.  Then again, months ago I didn't dare think about another dimension existing of this planet.  I thought Miss Tsukino had been taken far away, but still in this world…" he let his phrase trail and hummed softly.

  Harry watched as the light in his eyes dimmed and he almost jumped out of his skin when Sirius put a hand on his shoulder by behind.  Remus and Mc Gonagall were with him.  "Any news of what could have caused this, Albus?"  Minerva asked with a hush, her eyes showing a certain fear and great concern for the children of their school.

  The children had been ordered to go back to their common rooms and to stay there.  Hermione and Ron had greatly retaliated, but as their duty of Head Boy and Girl, they hadn't had a choice in the matter.  Albus gazed at Minerva and gave her a reassuring smile, which did not reassure her at all.

  "Our young Mister Potter here has just evoked the idea that Tom was behind all of this."

  Minerva gasped audibly and put a hand on her mouth.  She willed herself to stop quivering while Sirius was glancing proudly at his godson for having thought of it.  However, the animagus blinked when Albus explained there was only a 40% chance that it was truly the work of Voldemort, unless he had radically changed his methods of torture.

  "So, you're thinking about this enemy of hers she mentioned days ago when Meioh-san came back, aren't you?"

  Albus nodded to the ever perceptive werewolf.  "There's a bigger chance, yes.  Though, if she found her enemy, I wonder what would make her forget about her safety and reveal herself, unless her enemy found her first, which I doubt; she has strong cloaking ability.  She's able to hide her magic signature so that nobody can find her; trust me, I know, I tried" Albus said with a look.

  "If that is the case, it must have been pretty bad if she had to show herself before the time was right.  I hope she wasn't that desperate…" Sirius muttered to himself, and Harry gave his hand a light squeeze.  "There's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

  Albus frowned.  "Yes, and unfortunately, our 'way' is out of order for now.  Minerva, you better go find the other Head of Houses and asked them to stay in their house's Common Rooms with the children.  Don't bother going to Severus, I have a feeling he won't be leaving Miss Moon's side until she recuperates. I'll ask Filius to go check on the Slytherins later.  Harry, you go back to your Common Room and I don't want you to go marauding, is that clear?"

  Harry nodded with a gulp, a slight blush crossing his cheeks.  He was halfway to the steps when Dumbledore whispered to Sirius and Remus; "I want you to go with him.  We can't be truly sure if Riddle did this or not, but I'm not willing to take any chances.  Make sure he doesn't try to get out with his cloak.  I know he's become quite fond of Miss Moon and he'll try to see her the moment the opportunity would present itself."

  Sirius nodded seriously and darted towards Harry.  Remus was about to go too when Albus spoke even more silently to him.  "And Remus, just make sure Sirius follows my order, will you?" he asked with a grumble.

  Remus sweatdropped heavily.  "Ummm…Of course, sir…"  The werewolf turned around and ran beside Sirius.  'Jeez, is Sirius *that* predictable?'  He asked himself, sweatdropping again.

*~*

  Pluto leaned on her staff, worried about what had happened to her princess.  She frowned and opened a portal in a rough movement and disappeared, leaving her post at the Gates.

  The senshi weren't prepared to see a peeved Pluto appear suddenly in the Outers's mansion.  "Pluto?!  Why are you here?!" asked a surprised Rei.

  The Time senshi frowned even more and poked Rei on the chest to accentuate her point.  "*I* am here, against Serenity-hime's will no less, to rectify one of *your* stupid mistakes!  Because of you, the hime has been hurt by Chaos who is rampaging wildly in the other world!  YOU-" she pointed towards the shocked Hotaru and then took the smaller girl by the arm, "are coming with me to rectify that mistake! It's the least you can do!  And *no*, you others are not permitted to come.  Hotaru will heal her and will come back right away.  No talking to Serenity-hime!  You're healing and leaving; it's as simple as that.  Now come!"

  She took Hotaru by the arm and dragged her in her newly opened vortex, while muttering; "I only hope Serenity-hime will forgive me for this!"  And then they simply vanished, leaving a bunch of speechless girls behind.

*~*

  Still, it was in the middle of the night and Severus kept on watching the wounded girl.  He had watched as her breathing became ragged several times, demanding the immediate attention of Poppy, until she calmed again.  He had taken one of his potions to stay awake all night.  He wasn't about to let her down this time.  He would react to the slightest movement coming from her.

  Suddenly, his eyelids dropped and he couldn't help himself.  He yawned and slumped a little on his chair.  Though his demeanour looked suspiciously like he was about to fall asleep from tiredness, his brain was in full alert.  What on Merlin's name was going on?!  His potion was flawless, so why did he felt like falling asleep all of a sudden?  Severus wanted to yell for someone to come, but he was in Morpheus' own way before he had the time to open his mouth.  He was asleep in seconds, his head and arms leaning on his girlfriend's bed.

  Silently, a portal appeared behind him and a small senshi stood out alone.  She couldn't help but to gaze at her surrounding in curiosity; the place had a weird aura to it and many things she had never seen before were scattered about.  She strode to the nearest bed, convinced it was the right one.  Nobody would lie down like this if the bed wasn't occupied, and she deducted accurately, seeing that all the other beds were empty anyway.

  She spared a fleeting glance at the person leaning on the bed, but mainly focused on her hime.  Her eyes became misty when she saw that she was almost all bandaged up.  Saturn put a hand on her princess' forehead and concentrated hard.  'So many wounds!' was the only thing she could think of at the moment.

  The dark glow of Saturn surrounded the sleeping rabbit and started to heal her slowly.  Many times, the frail girl had to stop to regain her breath.

  Finally, the glow receded and Saturn could step back and breathe in relief.  Her princess's breathing had become normal again and all wounds that hadn't been bandaged were healed, and the hidden ones also.  But she wouldn't have enough time to take them off, pity.

  She heard a slight noise beside her and her attention diverted to the still sleeping man.  He shifted his head to the side and she just stared at him emptily, as her eyes as Saturn always were.

  She felt a portal open behind her and the Time senshi walked just behind the younger girl.  She, too, gazed at the man.

  "He is not like what he appears to be."  It wasn't a question, only a statement, from Saturn.

  Setsuna nodded even if Hotaru didn't see her, her gaze still locked on the man.  "He cares for her, that's all I ask."

  Then, the soldier of Silence let out a quiet snort, as if she was laughing at herself.  "We truly are fools."

  Setsuna nodded again.  "That we are."  She stepped back into the portal silently, and, gazing one last time at her hime, Saturn vanished with the older woman she often called her mother.

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

I was able to make a quick update! Isn't that cool? ^_^

If any of you guys have questions or commentaries, do ask or tell!  I'll be happy to hear you out!

The 'Talk' between Sev and Usa is next chapter! ^.^

Oh! I was just wandering…I've kinda been having this idea for a while…**A Sailor Moon/InuYasha crossover.  It would be Usagi/Sesshoumaru (Thought I really love InuYasha too).  Kagome would still be there with the others.  It would be a story about how Usagi could soften Sesshoumaru's heart, or something like that. (Ohhh! That's a tough one! ^_^;)  But there would be a lot of action nonetheless.**

**Please tell me if I should do it or not! (****Though I really want to do it…I think.^_^;)  I have most of the plot in my head, so I think I would be able to pull this over!  Thanks you guys! **

Also, I don't think I'll be continuing 'And then there was you'.  I wanted to, a lot, but even by reading it over and over again I wasn't able to continue it without messing the entire story up.  This fic was truly meant to be a one-shot. I've tried and tried, but nothing good would have come out of it; I would've completely screwed the story.  I love it as it is, and believe me, it pains me as much if not more than you to not be able to continue it.  

I'll be writing more stories anyway, so at least it's a plus. I hope you're not too disappointed…--_--

**_Review!_**

**_Review!_**

**_Review!_**

**_Review!_**

**_Review!_**

**__**

_Love ya all!_

**_Eternal Cosmos ^_~ _** 


	6. Talk to me and you shall have answers

Hi guys!  I wanted to post this chapter a bit sooner, but FF.net had an upgrade session. *Bless them*  So, I used this to my advantage and lengthened the chapter instead.  I hope you'll enjoy! ^_^

Thanks to:

Adrelliehs     Guju-grl (chap.4)     ME     SilverWingPhoenix     Pheniox Rose     Lady Light     Kail Ceannai     Erika     Henio     Lady Aya     Libby     Eternal Salior Earth Zodiac     Kairinu     The caffiene fairy (Chibi-ami)

Imperial Saturn     Kage no miko     MarsMoonStar     Little-Moonlight     Dark Universe     SilverBunny5    SHADOWCUB

Krazi Pandi     Jewel     WaterAngel1

Mademoiselle Morte: Jeez! You really want me to write the Sesshoumaru/Usagi fic don't you? ^_^; …Well, that's fine with me!

____________________________________________________________________________________ 

The curse of the DADA teacher

Chapter 6: Talk to me and you shall have answers

________________________________________________________________________________________________

  She let her gaze wander to her side where she felt a comforting presence. The rabbit was in the process of reaching out to him when her eyes widened a little and she brought her heavily bandaged hand at eye level.  'Why doesn't it hurt?...Saturn.' she concluded mentally and let out a deep sigh, putting her head back on the pillow.  'I might as well use this to my advantage.'

  She stroked Severus' hair lazily until he groaned and his head shut up.  "Serena!  You're awake!  Let me get Pomfrey!"  He was about to get on his feet when she caught his hand in an effort to make him stay.  "Severus, please! Stay with me…We can finally talk now, can't we?" She spoke silently and the potions master concluded that she was still too weak to move too much.  He wanted to get the nurse, but the idea that they were finally going to clear things out was more appealing to him at the moment.

  He sat back in his chair and she mentally grinned; she could truly be manipulative when she wanted!  Now, he was going to hear what she had to say and if he objected in any way, he would never hear the end of it!

  "So?" started Severus, for once at a loss of words, fidgeting in his chair.

  "So?" She mimicked with a raised eyebrow, and then sighed.  "I was brought to the other world to fight a different enemy, Severus.  Surely you've heard of at least this.  Listen, I just want to make this story short.  I fought, yes, but I wasn't alone.  I had several guardians, you already know Setsuna, and then there was the prince of Earth."

  She shushed him with a hiss when she saw he wanted to open his mouth.  "No! You don't have to know my entire past, Severus, I assure you.  It's a very complicated story where Fate and Destiny are deeply involved in it.  Let's just say that a long time ago I was destined to a man, the man I talked to you about.  I loved him then, very much so, but when Setsuna brought me back there in my 4th year, something changed.  I already was in love with you, something the Fates had not calculated.  For the sake of the future, I had to act as if I still loved him."  She stopped to gain her thoughts and Severus frowned.

  "And do you still love *him*?" he sneered at the word.

  Serena raised her eyebrows and humored him lightly.  "Jealous, Severus Snape?"  Then, she sobered up and caressed his hand.  "I do love him, but not in this way anymore.  He was very angry when I told him that I already had somebody else dear to my heart and I broke many hearts and hopes by destroying the future they had worked so hard to achieve.  I, myself, lost a lot in this, but I gained a lot too.  But when I came back, Severus, you broke my heart."

  Oh, there it was!  The dam was finally breaking and Severus gulped, getting his hand back from hers imperceptibly.

  "I thought you had more belief in me than this, Severus!  When you started to reject me after all that I had done to come back, just for you might I add, I wanted no more than go back and never come here again!  You did wrong things and I don't care, I did suspicious things myself but I never betrayed my only love!  You tried to belittle me as if you had been the only one to suffer from my departure!  What were you thinking?!  *I* was the one who had to make the decision, not you!  You think so highly of yourself that you never saw that I had suffered in my life too!  You let me down when I needed you the most and you started to judge my faith in you when I said I was *supposed* to create a new utopia with another man, but that's what it is, Severus!  A supposition and nothing else!"

  She was pouring her heart out and tears of frustration smeared her cheeks.  She had balled her fist in the sheets of her bed and Severus could only watch, mortified, as he noticed how idiotically Gryffindor he had acted with her.

  "Sometimes I just wish I never left the other world…"  She whispered in anguish, and Severus' heart snapped.

  In a swift movement, he buried his face in her neck and held onto her as if his life depended on it, while she gasped in surprise at the sudden close movement.  "Se-ve-rus?" she asked, starting to stroke his hair gently.  Her blue eyes held a tint of confusion when he started to shake slightly and they widened when she felt her hospital gown starting to get wet with hot tears.

  "Oh god Serena!  Have I been that much of a git since your return?"

  Serena almost burst in a fit of giggles.  "I thought you made it your job to be the nasty git in this school even before my return, potions master Severus Snape!"  Her humor faded when she felt him tighten his hold on her.

  "I just couldn't live without you anymore, Serena!  I had to bury my hope deep in my heart and I found myself this new way to behave to shield myself from the foolishness of this world!"

  Serena sighed and continued to stroke his hair and she found her other hand moving to his back without her conscience noticing.  She started to rub his back in circular motions to soothe him.  "That's no reason to behave as you have, Severus.  I didn't bury my soul like you did, but I continued with the hope that I would see you again one day.  I love you, you silly Slytherin."

  Severus lifted his head and stared at her with wide eyes.  "After all I did, you still…"

  She smiled at him serenely, and then grinned devilishly.  "Of course!  Now, what about that glamour charm of yours?" she asked audaciously, while Severus looked like a deer caught in headlight.  He gazed nervously from side to side to see if anyone was around and she smirked in triumph.  "Ah-ha!  I was right-Oomph!"

  Severus cut her when he placed a hand on her mouth to stop her ranting.  "How did you know?  Not even Albus has been able to detect it!"

  The supposedly injured rabbit rolled her eyes and snorted.  "Oh please, Severus!  I don't believe for one second you could truly look like that even 30 something years after I went away.  I remember a lot from my Hogwarts years, and you were quite the looker, that I'm sure of."  She winked and Severus could feel heat rushing to his cheeks.

  'No way!  Severus Snape does not blush!'  Severus could try to scold himself as much as he wanted, it didn't stop his cheeks from getting a light rosy color.

  She giggled and put a hand on his cheek lovingly.  "Please Severus, let me see your true self.  Don't hide yourself anymore, not from me, not from anyone.  Just be yourself like you once were."

  Coaxed by his love's gentle words, he took his wand out and, gazing straight into her eyes, he murmured the words that would end the secure charm he had installed on himself years ago.  "Finite Incantatum."

  She felt his magic rush through her body and red spread on her cheeks when his true face finally emerged from the clever disguise.  He smirked very Snape-ishly when she blushed even more and managed to mutter "That's way better!"  She couldn't help herself; she buried her fingers in his hair and moaned appreciatively when she felt how silky it was.

  His hair was longer, brushing past his shoulder, and shining in the morning light.  Snape thought suddenly; 'Note to self, tie hair in the back so it won't get in the way of potions making.'  But all his thoughts went down the drain when he heard her moan in delight.  It was all she did and he already was ready to turn into a puddle of goo.  His face was less pale, more tanned, and he no longer looked thin.  He was more filled out and she whistled.

  He raised an eyebrow at her.  "What?  I haven't always been making potions in my lab, I'll let you know!  I exercise myself twice a day, away from prying eyes, of course.  I had to stay strong if I wanted to survive in this world."

  Serena nodded with a daze.  "Huh-uh, that's nice…"  She traced his no longer hooked nose with a delicate finger and gave him an inquisitive look.

  He frowned a little but it quickly disappeared when he explained; "I did have a scuffle with Black once, but I managed to go to Pomfrey before it could stay broken.  I had enough of this, so that's when I charmed myself with the glamour.  I wanted Black to leave me alone by having him think he had done something irreparable to me.  I remember Gryffindor loosing 100 points from Dumbledore himself when he saw my 'condition'.  That's when I decided to stay like this.  I was left alone most of the time and I liked it this way.  But now that you're back, I don't see any reason to hide myself anymore.  I love you, Serena."

  His usually cold black eyed held a loving feeling, a glint that had never been here before.  With some tears, she buried her face in his cloak while he hugged her back.  He put a hand under her chin and coaxed her to look at him.  Slowly, their lips met and he nipped at her lower lip gently, and then with some force, making her mewl and granting him access.  Their tongues met and sparred, and Severus lowered her body gently on the hospital bed, and then finally lifted his head to look at her.  He managed to say, between his panting and hers; "It wouldn't do good for anyone to find us in that position here, and when you're that injured.  Pomfrey would have my head."

  Still, he didn't get himself off of her.  He almost moaned aloud when she crushed him even closer and started to massage his back, getting even lower with every stroke.  What was that girl doing to him?  He couldn't think straight and his need almost won over.  He shook his head and closed his eyes.  'We can't do this now!  What if Pomfrey or worse, a student, find us like this!  Think! Think Snape!  Huhhh…Hooch and Minerva kissing!  No!  That won't do!'

  He was starting to panic and his body was winning, when he finally found the 'perfect' image.  'Ah ha!  I know!  Filch and Voldemort having a go at it with Mrs. Norris and Nagini!  Ahhh…There we go…'  But he still shuddered visibly with a disgusted look at the mental image he had just created. ^_^;

  He got up and she looked at him with glazed eyes.  "Severus?"

  He smiled gently at her.  "I'm sorry, but you're in no condition for this right now.  But I promise we'll start over where we were when you get better."  He said huskily.

  Her eye glazed even more but she still managed to get a shameless look.  "Oh, ok then!"  She shrugged and to Severus' very big surprise and astonishment, she tossed her sheets aside and stood up with no troubles.  He managed to close his mouth before he made the impression of a fish and she smirked.  "Don't underestimate me or my friends, Severus!  I lived through worse, or have you already forgotten?"

  She didn't even try to contain the satisfaction in her voice as she started to peel the bandages off.  She eyed them with disdain when she saw some were caked in her dry blood and let them fall on the ground.

  "I- You- What?!"  Severus was at a loss of words.  'She's been having me on all this time!  The little vixen!'  He started to growl and the rabbit took this as her cue.  She ran past him and made a dash for her room, laughing madly.  "YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU LITTLE-!!!"  Severus yelled and tried to catch her, but one could easily see the playful light in his eyes.

  Oh, he wouldn't hurt her, no.  Sometimes, the most painful of torture was also one of the sweetest…He smirked to himself and mentally breathed a sigh of relief.  Lucky for him, it was too early in the morning for anyone to be up just yet.  He wanted Albus to have a heart attack by seeing him like this.  It wasn't every day someone could surprise the headmaster and he was going to enjoy it.

*~*~*

  Poppy Pomfrey nearly had a heart attack when she saw that her patient was missing from her bed this morning.  She ran madly to the Great Hall where she was sure Albus was, not even bothering to take the side entrance.  "ALBUS!  SHE'S MISSING! SHE'S MISSING!"  She ran up to Albus while the students looked at her strangely or fearfully.

  Dumbledore tried to calm her and make her explain what was happening.  "Now, now, Poppy.  You're scaring the children.  What's going on, dear?"

  Everyone had their eyes on the nurse, who panted wildly, not being used to run like this at her age.  "Albus! She's missing!  She wasn't in her bed this morning!"  While Pomfrey panted some more, Albus frowned with concern when he began to get where she was heading with this.  "It's Miss Moon!"  Shocks echoed throughout the Hall and Sirius was about to burst in worry when they all heard a small playful voice.

  "What about Miss Moon?"  The rabbit raised an eyebrow when all gazes switched from the teachers to her.  She advanced a little with a hand on her hips and looked at the nurse while she gaped, probably because Poppy didn't get how she had healed so quickly.  "You know, Poppy, you don't have to scare anyone by yelling that I'm missing.  If you'd have put a tracing charm on me from the beginning you would've seen that I was in my room all this tim-Omph!"  She almost fell backwards as she felt herself being enveloped in a bear hug from both behind and in her front.

  "Oh Merlin! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

  'Ok, so Sirius is in the front.  That means the one hugging my back is none other than Remus…' she thought, while rolling her eyes at their childishness.

  "Siri is right, Serena.  What if something bad had happened to you!  You had so many injuries!  We couldn't help but to be worried about you!"  Although his voice was so ever calm, she felt Remus tighten his hold on her a little.

  At the mention of her injuries, she sobered up and pushed them away delicately.  "Well, I'm ok now, so let's not dwell on that."  She took her place without looking at them and still, all gazes were on her.  Of course, she couldn't blame them.  She had almost died yesterday and she was all healed and better all of a sudden.  Serious questions were swirling in the headmaster's head but he managed to hold his tongue for the time being.

  Then, there was a small growl.  "Can anyone tell me why you're all looking at her like that?"

  All heads turned to him when he started to walk in the same swishing of robes and confident strides, but he gazed questioningly at the students when they only looked at him as if he was a stranger, and not cowering like they were supposed to.

  "Who the hell are you?" asked Sirius, while Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at the foreign man who had entered the Great Hall as if he owned the place.

  Severus glared at 'the mutt', but it didn't do anything to the animagus.  Serena giggled and all eyes were on her again.  "I don't think that glare suits you any longer, you know.  Maybe you won't scare them in class as much as you did, but you can always take off house points!"

  Severus rolled his eyes and muttered; "Thank god for House points!" and continued to stride up to the alley between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables.  "Potter, do close your mouth.  A whole beehive could get in there and there would still be some place left."

  That voice!  Harry new that voice!  His green eyes widened even more and he stuttered; "P-Pro-Professor SNAPE!?" with a finger pointed at him.

  Snape scowled as much as he could.  "I have to hand it to you this time, Potter.  You're actually the first one to find out.  Congratulations."  And with a sarcastic bow, he went on and marched up to his place to the teacher's table, kissing Serena firmly and muttering playfully in her ear; "I'll get you for what you did."

  She battered her eyelashes seductively with her chin propped on her hands.  "Oh, I sure hope so."

  Severus grunted and sat down.  "WHAT?  Why is everyone looking at me like that?" he finally burst out, unable to take a bite of his breakfast because he felt too many eyes pinned on him with a sudden silence.

  Serena chuckled.  "I think, Severus dear, that you finally managed to surprise them for good.  Taking off your glamour charm truly was a superb idea, don't you think?"

  Severus nodded with a satisfied smirk and crossed his arms on his chest.  "Well, Albus?  What do you think?"

  The headmaster was too bewildered to answer and the gaping look suited him well.  It was Sirius who broke the stunned silence.  He got up on his feet suddenly and took the potions master by the collar of his shirt, and then started to shake him up.  "SNAPE?!  WHAT IN THE *HELL* HAPPENED TO YOU?!?!"

  Severus pried off Sirius's hands from his person with a look a disdain while Serena pouted at her best friend.  "Please, Sirius-chan, don't damage the goods, will you?  I have plans for that lovely body of his later."

  This said so boldly from her made Sirius open and close his mouth like a fish.  Severus smirked again and took a bite from his toast.  'My deed here is done.' He thought, thoroughly pleased with himself.

*~*~*

   At the end of the day, Serena bid farewell to her students and started to wash up the chalkboard when she felt the familiar presence hug her by behind.  She sighed and put down the wet cloth, leaning into his embrace.  "Severus…Why are you all here?"  She asked, her eyes still closed, surprising the potions master.

  He didn't thought she would be able to sense the others with her eyes closed.  Most of the teachers where here, and Harry had stayed behind.  He didn't like to be excluded from the most important conversations, mostly the ones including Voldemort and his future.

  "Sere, we have to know…What happened to you?  Who hurt you like that?  Was it Voldemort?"  Sirius didn't think twice about saying the name while some teachers winced.

  Serena walked away from Severus' embrace with a sigh and looked out the window.  'They were bound to ask me sooner or later.  But I can't possibly tell them what happened with Voldemort.  If I do, the news will spread out so fast the wizarding world will be in full panic in no time.  I hate doing that, but I have no choice but to hide some facts to them.  It won't do anything good to make everyone panic at this time.'  She was so busy thinking she was forgetting she wasn't alone in the soundproof charmed room.

  "Serena?" 

  The rabbit almost jumped at Severus' questioning and concerned voice, but managed to stay calm and collected.

  "That night I was going to see Severus in his office when I felt my enemy's energy starting to arise."  She started suddenly.  "I didn't think twice about teleporting where he was, after all, it is my job to stop him.  He was about to take…a human as his host and I had no choice but to reveal myself early to stop him from doing so.  He sensed my presence a little before I had launched my first attack so he was able to retaliate with force.  I was able to strike him a couple of times, but I took a lot more than him.  My move had been foolish but I had no other choice in the matter.  I successfully created an escape portal using what little strength I had left to escape.  I left the place where he was in shambles, that I'm sure of."  She finished, and sealed her lips tightly indicating she would not speak more of it.

  Severus sighed and Albus nodded.  "Well, at least we know we're out of danger and that the person didn't get infected.  Thank you for explaining the situation, Miss Moon."

  Serena nodded stiffly but nobody seemed to notice, being too busy to leave the classroom.  Lucky for her nobody had asked who the human was or what had happened to him in the fight.  They probably thought he was dead anyway, but she knew better.  She didn't feel Chaos's energy any longer, and no way had he just died after she left, which could only mean one thing; he had merged.  With Voldemort, no less.

  'Now we're 2 to hold grudges after Voldemort.  Harry will have to kill him once, and I'll have to kill him again.  Just great.'  She grimaced.

  "What will their surprise be when Voldemort's body will arise once more after being killed?  But this time, it will be my turn.  I'm sorry, everyone."  She spoke silently to herself in the solitude of the empty classroom.

_________________________________________________________________________________  

Another chapter!  And! It's a long one! ^__^

I hope you liked!  I'm also really considering about writing this Inuyasha/SailorMoon crossover…^.^ Hmmm…Sesshoumaru…*See writer drool on the keyboard and then keyboard starts to spark and get on fire* ^_^;;;  Sorry!

But I'll surely finish this story before I start posting anything else.  I hate writing many fics at the same time and not finding ideas to finish them. *Most of the people who writes many fics at the same time do that, and it sucks to wait a long time before your favorite story is finally updated again*

Anyway!  I hope you'll review!  The battle draws near! YAY!  *I hate writing battle scenes! I'm not able to kill any of the good guys! -_-;*

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

**Also!  GOOD NEWS! I have a week off from work**** *Thank GOD! -_-; The past week's been Hell with a capital H***

**So, in result, I'll be able to write more!  Are you happy? ^__^  *I know I am!***

_Love ya all!_

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	7. Raid in the ministry

You worry too much, people! I didn't forget about Harry's parents! But it's not in this chapter you'll see them, sorry! Maybe in the next one… *dodges things the readers throw at me, including the glares* ^_^; 

Also, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner.  My computer caught a virus, a nasty one at that, and I had to reboot the ENTIRE thing! When I mean everything, I mean EVERYTHING! We had to forcefully crash it so we could install Windows XP again. GRRR!  Luckily, my landlord works with computers and he's the one who made a back-up of my files and 'repaired' my compu.  *I fall at his feet, you are a God!* (Well, that'll boost his ego! Sorry he doesn't read my things!)  But you can still thank him because without him, my computer would still be wacko!

**Here are my thank yous for the last chapter:**

 MarsMoonStar     LadyLight     ME     SilverWingPhoenix     Claire     Tenshi     Henio     Mademoiselle Morte  

Alessandra     Libby     The caffiene fairy     Uniprincess     Dark Universe     Lady Aya     Liza     Krazi Pandi

Jewelclaw Lady of Wind     Pheniox Rose     

**Also, there's an important message at the end of this chapter, please read! (No, I'm not retiring, don't worry)**

________________________________________________________________________

The curse of the DADA teacher

Chapter 7: Raid in the ministry 

_________________________________________________________________________________

_  "If a Death Specter appears in front of an Irish person, it will likely mean that one of his family members will die soon.  Why an Irish person?  Because Death Specters are a part of the Irish folklore since the VIII century.  They aren't really evil creatures, but their obsessive moaning is downright scary.  Their most characteristic trait?  Their eyes, a bright red due to all those years they passed by crying the loss of their loved ones._

_  This type of specter is often pictured as a tall emaciated woman with long white hair, sporting a green dress and covered by a grey cape with a hood.  However, it can have the appearance of a small old lady or of a beautiful young woman with golden hair, clothed in red._

_  It is said that this specter will only serve one Irish clan all his life.  It will only apparate if one of this clan's member will die.  The most popular Specter of Irish history is Aibhill and haunted the O'Brien family.  According to legend, the king Brian Boru, already old in 1014, went to the war of Clontarf knowing he wouldn't come back alive, because Aibhill had come to him the night before, washing the soldier's clothes until the water became as red as blood._

_  The death specter often stays at a distance, however, like a solitary silhouette announcing her sad news by strolling about in the surrounding hills.  Sometimes one cannot see it, but the agonizing moaning is proof of its presence.  In case of many specters appearing at the same time, it would mean the death of a very important or cherished family member.  Only-"_

 Serena stopped and closed her eyes tightly with her head on the side, making the students wonder if she was alright.  "Professor Moon?  Are you ok?"  Asked a 5th year Ravenclaw student who still had his pen in his hand.

  The rabbit opened her eyes and forced a smile so they wouldn't worry.  "Of course, it's just a headache developing.  I want you to finish reading this chapter, meaning from page 202 to 230 by Thursday.  There will be a quiz about it.  Class dismissed."

  She ignored the student who said with surprise; "But there's still 30 minutes left to the class!" and motioned for them to get out.  She leaned on her desk with a hand when all the students were out and motioned for the door to close with the other.  The door closed with a slight bang and she put her other hand on her forehead.

  "Blast you Chaos!"  She slumped on her chair and took a loud intake of breath.  "Harry will need help.  I won't be able to interfere until Chaos shows itself.  What a nightmare."  She took a piece of paper and her quill and started to write a quick note.  She pinned it on the front of the door and disappeared with no further ado.

  What was Hermione's displeasure when she saw the note on the door, while Ron whooped loudly.  The Slytherins just shrugged it off and went away.  Harry took the note when nobody was looking and ran to the dungeons.  'He's going to kill me!  I'm voluntarily going to the dungeons when I could go outside instead!' thought Harry, biting his lower lip.  'And Sirius will surely have my head because I didn't give him the note first!'

  He fidgeted when he arrived at the closed door of the potions class and heard Snape bite his instructions to the students as always.  He gulped and knocked as loudly as he could, wincing when he heard the sharp "Enter!" it produced.  He slowly opened the door and peeked inside.  Snape narrowed his eyes considerably and he gulped again.  The man may be good looking now, but he was still scary when pissed.  "POTTER!  You better have a damned good reason of coming here instead of being in your class!  Speak up boy or detention and 20 points off Gryffindors!"

  He heard groans in the class and deducted it was a double Slytherin/Gryffindor one.  He gathered his courage and opened the door fully, marching up with a straight back to the narrowed eyed teacher.  "I'm not in class because there's no class, professor."

  Snape cut him.  "Stop speaking nonsense, boy!  Explain!"

  Harry was starting to get pissed himself and frowned.  "Jeez!  Can't you be a little more comprehensive?!  Here I am gathering my wits to give you, of all people, this note instead of directly going to Sirius and you're nearly biting my head off!"

  Harry took a breath while the students gasped in shock and fear.  A student, Harry Potter no less, had talked back to Severus Snape, scary teacher #1 in the school.  Oh, he was going to get it!  But before Severus could open his mouth to punish the not so little brat anymore or ask him what note, Harry thrust it in his hands forcefully, muttering; "The least you could do is thank me…"

  Severus read the note, written in bold black handwriting; __

**CLASSES ARE DISMISSED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY**

**PS: DON'T WORRY.**

**                                PROF. SERENA MOON**

Severus' head snapped up as he heard Harry starting to retreat.  "Wait! Potter!"  Harry turned around slowly and gazed at him emptily.  "Thank you."

  The boy's eyes got as big a saucers and he grinned widely.  "You're welcome, professor!"

  He was turning again when Snape called him one last time.  "Oh, and Potter?"

  Harry gazed at him curiously.  "Yes?"

  Snape smirked.  "10 points off Gryffindor for talking rudely to a teacher.  Enjoy your free time."

  Groans were heard throughout the class from the Gryffindors and snickering from the Slytherins.  However, the Slytherins stopped to stare at the 6th year boy as he rolled his eyes and smirked in return.  "Good day to you too, professor."  And he was out the door, leaving many gaping students.

  The green eyed boy chuckled when he heard Snape starting to teach his class again with a bark and some frightened whimpers.  Those kids would never understand the subtle relationship between him and Snape.  Oh, surely they couldn't stay in each other's presence for too long while being alone, for sure, but they had come to an understanding, at least.  Probably so they would have Albus off their backs.

*~*

  "Name and purpose, please" said the dull voice in the old phone booth.

  Serena raised an eyebrow.  "Serena Moon.  And I want to have the keys of Godric's Hollow."

  She rolled her eyes when the same voice replied; "One moment, please."

  She heard a small 'clang!' and looked down to see that a pin with her name on it had fallen into her hands.  "Oh, please! Can these people be even denser than this?"  She put the pin on her cloak nonetheless and waited as the floor of the phone booth descended slowly in the ground.

  She arrived in a big corridor and she would've been afraid about being caught if only there were people there.  Fortunately, and to her big surprise, there wasn't anyone in sight except someone in a small office looking way too bored to even notice her, probably the one who directed guests in the ministry.

  It would cause a small problem, though.  She needed to get the plans of the building so she could get to her destination, but she doubted the person would let her pass.  Duh! What was she going to say? "I want to have the keys of Godric's Hollow and I'll steal them if you don't cooperate?"  Or even better!  "I want to bring the dead back to life!"  Jeez! That would be something to laugh at and she would be sent to Azkaban for being completely barmy!

  She opted for teleportation, her speed being the main need in this right now.  She would need it, because when the ministry people would find the secretary on the floor, the alarms would surely set off and she would have many aurors after her ass.  She disappeared, only to reappear behind the bored woman.

  Her eyes surely widened with the slight sound behind her, but Serena didn't even let her the time to turn around as she pinched the sensible nerves at the side of her neck.  The secretary slumped to the floor and the rabbit made sure she was well hidden at the back of the office, before looking outside if there was anyone in sight.  She breathed a sigh of relief and semi-closed the door, and then went directly to the map of the ministry she was looking for.

  "It's on the 3rd floor, damn!  I won't be able to teleport there!  The bigger offices are in that area so there's bound to be too many people around."  She let out a pissed growl, but she really had to do this.  She would have to be quick.  Teleporting out of there was out of question for the moment.  The ministry of magic was buzzing with anti apparition wards and even thought she would have easily been able to get through them, she needed the necessary energy to do what she wanted to do with the key of the Potter's house.

  She took a good look at the files of the people working near the office she was going and searched for someone who hadn't come to work today.  Memorizing the picture, she took out the useful Luna pen and concentrated.  In no time, she was the perfect copy of the Muggle/Wizard Relationship Diplomat; Richard Baxter. (Made that up)  She searched the drawers and found the guy's pin with his name and function, and then put it on when she left the small office, making sure she closed the door before taking the stairs.

  She met some people on her way, but tried to ignore them as much as she could.  The guy was a Diplomat, so he must be busy a lot, so she wouldn't be faking her own hurry!  It came close, though, when an auror, probably very familiar with her personage, gave her a friendly slap on the back, along with; "Hey! I thought you had a day-off today!  Watcha doing here?"

  She tried to pry the offending hand off subtly and tried to sound pissed at being here on a day-off, though she was already pissed, something else at her advantage.  "I forgot something yesterday and I really needed to get it.  A paper for a recent case.  Now if you don't mind, I just want to get the darn parchment and get outta here so I can benefit of the rest of my holiday."

  The auror didn't push any further and let the manly rabbit go with one last slap in the back.  She gritted her teeth together; at least she also had Baxter's voice.  And that auror had been lucky that she was in such a hurry, because she would have pounded him into the ground with his own slaps.

  When she finally reached the 3rd floor, she had to use the same excuse for being here.  When everyone said their 'hello's!' and their 'It's so good to see you again!', to which she politely had to reply, she tried to hide herself as much as possible in the shadows and let some minutes pass just so people would forget about having seen her…him.  She peeked in the door's glass window, in the Department of Pureblooded Family's Heritages, and then winced.  '3 persons, it's going to be a close call!' she thought, but didn't get herself discouraged.  

  She was about to use one of her senshi's more difficult technique when she spotted a plant on the false windowsill (since they were underground, there weren't any real windows there).  She smirked when a plan, a safe one, appeared in her head.  'What total idiot would leave a soporific plant, as innocent as it seems, in a room usually full of people?' she asked herself, rolling her eyes upwards.

  She called on Jupiter's power mentally and urged the plant to grow.  Oh, it grew alright! Long vines sprouted forth and the 3 workers didn't have the time to yell as it cut their breath by enveloping them tightly, and spraying its soporific vapor.  When she let go of Jupiter's power, the plant went back to its normal size, letting the now sleeping people go and fall on the floor.  She used a little breeze of Uranus' and made the rest of the toxic gas evaporate away.

  She smiled slyly, entered the silent room and locked the door behind her, making sure the little window in the door was covered.  The blond began her search hurriedly throughout the numerous files and boxes; some of them were really old looking, and she found what she was looking for in the form of an old, dusty box.  It was a deep wine red and covered with intricate designs.  She recognized it, alright; the main design being a sword, the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

  Not everybody knew that Godric's Hollow once belonged to Godric Gryffindor, who had changed his name to Potter.  Duh! Godric wasn't a common name and she knew only one person who once had it; Godric Gryffindor.  The fact that the Potters lived there was the proof that Harry was the descendant of Gryffindor himself, but not everyone was able to arrive to this conclusion.

  She opened the box and let out a satisfied hum as she saw that nothing was missing.  There was a load of what looked like dust or powder filling more than half the little box, and the silver key was on top of it.  She closed the box in a hurry when she heard some shuffling outside and people trying to open the door.  The rabbit let out a disgruntled growl as the alarm sounded off.

  They had probably found the unconscious secretary near the entrance.  She transformed and hid herself in the shadows just in time as 2 aurors finally burst in the room using a well placed Alohomora spell.  They cursed when they saw the 3 sleeping people on the floor and searched around, but she was successful in getting out discretely.  She reached the stairs with no problem, but getting down was another one.

  She spotted Fudge giving orders to some aurors and not paying attention to his surrounding.  She smirked and transformed into the stupid minister.  It disgusted her, but she would have less chance at being stopped and questioned if she was the minister.

  "What are you looking at? They need your help on the 3rd floor! Hurry up you slowpokes! I'm going back on the first floor to ask the secretary if she remembers anything! GO!" She spoke harshly as would Cornelius Fudge, and soon everybody was too busy to pay the slightest bit of attention to her…him.

  She now had to get out fast, because once they would see the minister still on the 3rd floor…It wouldn't be pretty.  Luckily, she didn't even had any problem to get back in the elevator looking phone booth and she made her escape, grinning madly from ear to ear.

  So in the end, anybody with a good Polyjuice potion could be able to get in there without being detected! She hadn't even transformed and there she was, with the box safely tucked under her arm, and teleporting away to the remnants of what once was Godric's Hollow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AHHHHH!!! CLIFFHANGER!  Yeah, I'm evil…BWUAHAHAHAHA! *cough* ^_^; 

**I'm still trying to work on the 1st chapter of the InuYasha/Sailor Moon crossover, and I'm having a bit of difficulty trying to piece things out together.  The idea is clearing out, it's just how to start the darn story that's not easy.  I'll also have some research to do about some personages because I don't know them all. Like Kagura or whatever…I think she's with Naraku…I may even not mention them and simply work with Naraku being the main evil, I'll see. I don't want to make this story complicated but easy and enjoyable to read.**

**Let's do a little questioning session to help me, shall we?**** ^_^**

**1-I'm not totally sure how you write; Sesshoumaru or Sesshomaru? (I think the second one is the English version, am I right?)**

**2-Name me some attacks or the weapon they possess, like Tetsusaiga or Tensaiga and what it does. I would like to know the name of Sango's weapon, PLEASE! O.0**

**3-Can you tell me some of Kouga(Japanese?) or Koga(English?)  attributes? All I know is that he wants to take Kagome as his mate! ^_^;;;  Does he have a family or something? I think he has sisters…And who the hell is Ayame?**

ANYWAY! Thanks a lot if you include other stuff in your reviews, it'll come in handy, though I'm going to research a little myself. There must be a good website somewhere with all the descriptions.  You must think I don't know the InuYasha anime but I do. It's just that we're not that far in it and the mangas are taking a really long time to get out…BUT I LOVE THIS ANIME!

I hope you guys will help me!

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

I LOVE YA ALL!

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ __**


	8. Questions left unanswered

Hey everyone! You guys have been great and I want to thank those who helped me gather more info about InuYasha! I'm nearing the 200 reviews! YAY!

 For this chapter of Curse of DADA, you'll see that changes are in the air! Voldemort is quiet…too quiet…The guys at Hogwarts are starting to worry! What's taking Serena so long? Did she abandon them to their fate? You'll find out, but not everything in this chapter!  Sorry!

Also, thanks to:

Lady Light     MarsMoonStar     Queen Diamond     Guju-grl     SilverWingPhoenix     Kairinu

Mademoiselle Morte     WaterAngel1     Lady Aya     Erika    Henio     Maiden Genisis   ..tyne..     Libby     Imperial Saturn     Mystic Phoenix     Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy  

Special thanks to the ones who helped me with my InuYasha/SailorMoon fic!:

Alessandra     Krazi Pandi     Ice Queen     Chibi Koneko     Dark Universe     Liza     

Pokahydee-Nekoyasha     

____________________________________________________________________

The curse of the DADA teacher

Chapter 8: Questions left unanswered

________________________________________________________________________

  It took some time, but she breathed a tired but satisfied sigh when she finally arrived to her destination.  The place wasn't as sunny and happy looking as it used to be, on the contrary.

  Half of the Potter's house was down as if it had been purposely destroyed, in complete shambles, and nobody seemed to even see it.  For muggles, this part of the terrain was probably empty or being covered by a powerful illusion spell.

  First, she would have to make the house relive again, so she used her powers to cloak the area and herself.  There was going to be some pretty powerful light show and display of power; she didn't want the ministry people barging into her business.

  She took the pretty dark red box now dust-free and opened it, taking the key and pocketing it for the time-being.  All that was left in the box was the powder and she grinned.  She took the box and lifted it above what was once the door and emptied it directly so the wind would carry the ashes from one side of the mansion to another.

  "Now is the epoch when past merges with present

   The dust of time will be forgotten and locked away

   To make place for the heir and his future

   I command you to arise once more to your ancient and magnificent beauty

   GODRIC'S HOLLOW COME TO ME!"

  Her chant was hypnotic, and it was as though the house listened and answered her call.  Slowly, the powder glowed and from this the destroyed parts automatically rebuilt themselves, until it was finally glowing and standing tall as if it had never been disturbed.

  It was as if it sang its welcome to her and she answered the mansion's call with a smile, taking the key out of her pocket.  She was attacked by many memories with each step she took, some were happy, and some were…let's just say haunting.  All of them were bombarding her head but the moment the key touched the lock, everything just stopped, as if collapsing on its own.

  Relaxing slightly, she pushed the door open and closed it behind her, leaning on it and gazing at the interior.  Everything was where it once was, as if nothing had ever happened.  She glanced at the many pictures along the walls and she could recognize the marauders and even baby Harry in some of them, which made her giggle.  He had sure changed, and her eyes saddened when she thought to herself that things would have been different if she had been there for them this fateful night.

  "What is done is done, I guess.  That's what Pluto would say…" She whispered, finally deciding to move and going up the stairs.  The house seemed afraid to let her go further; magic was pouring out from everywhere and she had to erect a wall to continue further up.

  She stopped suddenly in a hallway in front of a closed, soft blue painted door, and gazed at it with apprehension.  The magic here was thick and not at all pleasing.  That meant…that she had reached her destination.

  The door opened with a creak at her nudge and she gazed emptily inside.  The room wasn't at all sunny as if the house itself didn't want it to be.  She looked at the baby's crib with sad eyes.  "Now is the time you must come back" was all she said, before starting to build her power in a massive push.

*~*~*~*

  "I wonder what she's doing right now…"  Harry leaned his elbows on the table, chin on one of his hands and the other tapping on the wooden surface.  He was so bored it wasn't even funny anymore.

  He wasn't allowed to go outside or wander anywhere and even Sirius was against him on this one, him who had hated being kept away from the action when Peter was still on the loose.  "It's too quiet!"  He grunted impatiently.  "I bet Voldemort is preparing something soon and she isn't even there!  What'll happen if there's an attack!  What could be more important than staying here with us!  Arghhh!"

  He ruffled his hair in annoyance when a gruff voice answered, probably because he just wanted the boy to shut up.  "We don't know more than you do, Potter, so stop babbling already and sit down!  You're giving me a headache!"

  Harry hadn't even heard Severus enter and he glared at him as much as he could.  He held this glare for Sirius who entered the DADA classroom next and made a job of ignoring the following teachers.

  "Oh come on, Harry!  You're not going to glare at me all day because I forbade you to go outside!  You may be worried, but you have to remember that you're not the only one!" said Sirius with a light frown.

  Harry was about to retort when Remus put a hand on his shoulder, making him shut his mouth tightly.  He knew Sirius was right.  The werewolf and dog animagus did met professor Moon a long time before him, and surely Sever…Snape, he corrected mentally, was even more concerned than the other 2, although not showing it as much as them.

  "Though Harry may have a point, everyone."

  Everyone turned when the wise voice of the headmaster reached their ears.  Albus took a seat and tried to not look as serious as he should be.  He plopped a lemon drop in his mouth and everyone rolled their eyes while waiting for him to gulp the damned candy.

  "As I was saying, Harry does have a point.  Voldemort- Oh, come on, stop shuddering already! -has been too quiet for a while.  I wouldn't be surprised to see him attack Hogwarts soon.  He's always very quiet before all hell breaks loose.  Harry, have you sensed anything coming from him lately?  Any emotion or nasty thought?"  The headmaster directed his gaze to Harry, as everyone else's, and the boy's eyes widened in realization, which unnerved the others.

  "No…nothing." Harry said in a whisper so the others had to strain their hearing to hear him.

  Sirius eyed him uncertainly.  "Harry? Are you ok? Why the worried face all of a sudden?"

  Harry took a shaky breath and turned to his godfather.  "I'm so stupid! I didn't even realize that Riddle's attacks on my mind had suddenly stopped! I haven't felt ANYTHING coming from him for these past few weeks. Nothing! I never realized it until you mentioned it."

  Albus lost himself in his thoughts.  "Tell me, Harry, can you try to get in Tom's mind? Just to see what he's doing?"

  Sirius got up rapidly, knocking his chair in the process and glowered at the old man's insane request.  "How can you ask him to do that?! Have you lost your mind?! It's Harry's health you're putting on the line, here!"

  The headmaster didn't reply, but Snape sure did.  With a sneer, he directed his gaze to the agitated animagus.  "Would you shut it and sit down, Black?  Honestly, the headmaster wouldn't ask this to the boy if he wasn't sure that Harry would be able to handle this! Give the boy some credit, Black! He DID study occlumency with me for 2 years!"

  Sirius's mouth opened and closed like a fish, before he slumped in his chair in disbelief.  "Did you just defend Harry?!"

  Snape shrugged nonchalantly in response and glanced at the green eyed boy.  Harry leaned his elbows on the table and sighed.  "I'll give it a try."

  Everyone quieted while he closed his eyes in concentration.  It didn't take much time for him to show signs of tiredness, and Severus frowned.  Potter never tired this fast in their sessions, something must've gone wrong.

  He got up, ignoring Black or Lupin's questions and shook the boy, effectively making him get out of his trance.  "What happened, boy?"

  Harry panted slightly and rested his head on the cool, wooden surface of the table.  "I…I wasn't able to see anything…Something prevented me from entering his mind, something strong, very strong.  It was so dark there!"  He took a shaky intake of breath.  "As if Tom Riddle was completely gone, as if Voldemort had completely taken over."

  Albus looked thoroughly troubled. "What do you mean, Harry?"

 Harry banged his fist on the table, surprising everyone by this sudden aggressive movement.  "I DON'T KNOW! YOU TELL ME!" he yelled in pure frustration, making Albus' eyes widen.

  Minerva was about to reply to him crisply for his lack of behavior towards the headmaster, but she stopped when Albus shot her a look.  "We should go back to out rooms, the day has been most strenuous, for all of us.  Harry' I'm sorry if I pushed your limits, god only knows what's going on in Tom's head."

  Harry nodded meekly in response, Sirius and Remus helping him to get up.  The people were about to exit the room when Albus hummed, making them look backwards a moment.

  "But we still have to prepare for the worst, I'm afraid.  With Miss Moon's absence, our chances of winning this war have just dropped tremendously.  I really hope she'll come back for us and that she is out of trouble…"

  Severus breathed in shakily and Sirius shot him a sympathetic look, although he was anxious himself.

  Harry's eyes glazed and he let go of his godfather, marching out of the room.  Why did he just have to bring out this subject again?  He loved Miss Moon so much, it would tear him apart to know she had abandoned them to their fate without doing anything.  He simply refused to believe this and muttered tensely, to end this damned conversation; "Good night *headmaster*."  He strained the last word, before disappearing down the hall.

  Severus did the same as the boy-who-lived for once, and retired to his bedchambers with a frown.

__________________________________________________________

Hmmm…That's enough for today. But I think you all know what's coming next chapter!

PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR THE WAR IS ABOUT TO START!

BUT WHO'S THAT?!  HARRY, YOU'LL HAVE A BIG SURPRISE!

Ok, I think I made you all drool enough in anticipation. ^_^;   Don't miss the next chapter!

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

_Love ya all!_

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **        **__**


	9. A surprising surprise

**HEY THERE! HERE'S THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!  I WON'T DELAY YOU EVEN MORE, READ! READ! READ!  ^_^ IT'S A LOOONG ONE!**

Thanks to:

MarsMoonStar     Lady Light     Pheniox Rose     Darkness     Bookcraze1553     Henio     Alessandra   

Lady Aya     Eternal Salior Earth Zodiac     SailorVeggie SailorAnime     Maiden Genisis     The caffeine fairy

Krazi Pandi     Queen Diamond     SilverBunny5     Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy     Imperial Saturn     Dark Universe     

Ansley Annie     Guju-grl     

_____________________________________________

The curse of the DADA teacher

Chapter 9: A surprising surprise

__________________________________________________________

  "You guys are crazy."  Hermione whispered hotly, hands on her hips, but one could hear the mirth in her voice as she reprimanded them.  Harry and Sirius both looked at her at the same time with identical, impossibly accentuated faked innocent looks.  "What did we do?"  Harry asked with wide eyes, while Sirius was trying to cover a snicker with a cough.

  They were in a hallway near the entrance doors, in the shadows the staircase provided.  They could still hear Trelawney shriek and scream and it was too much for them to bear.  Godfather and Godson both fell into hysterical laughter and Hermione had to admit to herself that this prank was one of their best.

  The 3 jumped as Remus and Ron appeared from the staircase with curious looks, and when Remus heard Trelawney's insipid rants, he shook his head and smirked.  "What did you guys do to poor Sybill?"

  Ron threw in happily; "Yeah! We could hear Trelawney's screaming in the upper levels of Hogwarts! What did you guys do?"

  Harry and Sirius shared a glance and Hermione huffed.  "Humph! I tried to stop them!  Now is hardly the time to play some foolish games!"

  Harry grunted at Hermione and his mood dampened.  "That's why we did it in the first place, Hermione.  The entire population of Hogwarts is freaking out in dread and the disappearance of Miss Moon's not helping out one bit! We only wanted to enlighten the mood!  I was about to go crazy!  At least now the students are laughing! Maybe it's at Trelawney, but it's better than nothing!"

  Sirius snickered again when the divination teacher yelled like a madwoman from inside her classroom, and Hermione had to admit that Harry did have a point.  She threw a furtive look towards the divination classroom and at the kids who were surrounding it, howling with laughter.

  Firenze had long gone disappeared to see Dumbledore or whoever was going to be on his path.  He had come out with a hand covering his eyes in embarrassment and had winced visibly, covering his ears, when the loud yell of Trelawney had invaded his sense of hearing.

  Remus ruffled Harry's hair making the boy yelp, mimicked as if he was trying to rub a tear from his eyes and mocked him; "Our boy is growing before our very own eyes and becoming a marauder on his own! *sniff!* I never thought I would see this day! Let us all celebrate!"

  He and the others laughed when Harry mock scowled at the werewolf.  "Ah, piss off!"

  Remus laughed some more just to make him squirm and asked when he was finished; "But really, Harry, what *did* you do to her?"

  Harry gave him a diabolical look.  "Well, I got the idea when Trelawney stopped me yesterday just to tell me she had seen my death once again-" Sirius snorted at that "-while doing her reading with her wax and cup of tea.  I was about to tell her to shove it where she possibly couldn't, since she's so stuck-up, when the idea popped into my head. I merely said I would be careful and that she should be to in a foreboding manner just to scare her a little.  I then went my way, leaving her alone to ponder on this."

  Harry took a big intake of breath and smirked when he saw all the attention was focused on his explanation.  "Now, you guys all know how she is; she's totally paranoid and believes everything she hears.  She probably thought I was going to curse her or something at that point, but hey!" Harry shrugged, letting his phrase trail.

  "I needed the help of Peeves, but I knew the joke would backfire on me, so I asked Sirius to assist me for this task.  He asked Peeves if he would like to help and when I finished telling him about the plan, I swear the Poltergeist was salivating!"  The green eyed boy chuckled while the dog animagus replayed the thing in his head, grinning widely.

  "I wanted to catch Trelawney at her own game.  I warmed some wax and shaped it in the form of a scythe as best as I could.  Sirius and I hid underneath my invisibility cloak and stood in the corner of the classroom so we could watch the eternal shock on her face, it's still engraved in my memory, by the way.  Anyway!  She started to prepare her tea as usual, and that's where Peeves comes into play.  He made an intentional racket with Filch's cat just when she poured the liquid wax into her cup.  She turned around in curiosity to see what was going on, so we hurried up.  Still hiding under the cloak, Sirius took the now solid wax from the tea and I replaced it with the one I had scythe-formed.  I guess you can picture the rest." Harry finished deviously.

  Ron was practically rolling on the floor by now, Remus and Sirius looked proud and even Hermione let out a giggle.  

  "So, that's what you did." said a familiar voice full of malice.

  The small group of pranksters jumped in fright as they thought they had been caught.  They looked up to see Professor Severus Snape leaning on the ramp of the staircase with a wide smirk thrown in their direction.

  What was their surprise when he glanced towards the class and chuckled.  "Stupid woman, I guess she never saw it coming.  I was wondering how much time it would take for anyone to pull one on her.  I'm happy you're the one to blame for that, Potter.  I won't say that often, but good job.  I'll see you guys later."

  Then, he was gone as fast as he came, leaving a bunch of open mouthed people.  They gazed at each other uncertainly until Sybill Trelawney shrieked again.  They burst out laughing and scrammed out of there before they could be seen of heard.

*~*

  Dinner came quickly for the students of Hogwarts, courtesy of the absent professor Moon.  Sirius had wanted to replace her until she came back, hopefully, but he and the rest of the castle's population were shocked to see an energy field blocking Sirius's way to the chair.  They came to the conclusion that the curse was still functional and decided not to test that theory out.

  Noise broke out in the Great Hall as Dumbledore came in late and looking more than pissed.  Curious eyes followed him but they quickly caught on when Fudge came running behind him, clutching a small parchment to himself.  Albus made his way up the alley and sat down on his chair, all the while trying to ignore the minister who seated himself beside him.  He made the children calm down with a look and tried to sound cheerful.  "I'm sorry it took so long to come, children! As you can see, we have a visitor.  Everything's alright, so don't worry!  Oh please, Sybill, stop muttering, for Heaven's sake!"

  The teacher was still muttering wildly and gazing nervously from side to side.

  Dumbledore's eyes twinkled when he glanced at Harry for a little too long.  The boy gulped and tried to look innocent while Sirius was downright inspecting the wall at his right side.  Remus and Severus shared a glance and smirked.

  "Well, children, eat up!"  The old man made the food appear and sighed exasperatedly when Fudge shoved the parchment before his eyes none too gently and started to whisper harshly.  Nobody could hear what they were talking about because of the noise the children were making and that didn't reassure Harry in the least.

  He had suddenly lost his appetite and pushed his plate away.  It never was good news when Fudge was here, and Dumbledore himself seemed tense about the parchment in front of him.  Harry could see the headmaster shake his head negatively and trying to stand his ground about something but he could see he was loosing the argument.

  Suddenly, the minister fisted the teacher's table and didn't take notice that it had made all the noise stop.  "DAMNIT, DUMBLEDORE! WE AREN'T STRONG OR NUMEROUS ENOUGH TO BEAT HIM! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO READ!? IT-" Fudge stopped rapidly when he noticed the dead silence in the room and turned to see hundreds of stares directed at him.

  Some kids were shaking with fear and they had a reason to; it didn't take a genius to know who 'him' was.  Harry was frowning like the other teachers and watching the ongoing argument.  Albus got up stiffly and was about to retort with a nasty comment when they heard an unfamiliar voice.

  "It's so silent here! What's going on?"

  Everyone turned to see 2 persons wearing bright red cloaks.  Apparently, it was the taller one who had spoken when they saw him look at the other cloaked person, who shrugged in return.  "I don't know, don't look at me!  We haven't been here in a while, remember?  It's good to be back, though!"  A sigh escaped one of them.  "I feel nostalgic.  I wonder if he's here."  

  Those 2 persons were confusing the students and teachers.  Of whom were they talking about anyway?  Cornelius Fudge rasped his throat and glared at the intruders with disdain.  "Who are you and how dare you intrude on our private conversation?  And of whom do you speak of?  Is it of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" He threatened.

  The taller person scoffed none too gracefully.  "If your conversation is too private, why don't you go elsewhere than in a place full of children?  Or maybe you just wanted to show off and feel important! And if you think we're scared of Voldem-OUCH! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" The tall one asked with an annoyed voice when the other elbowed him in the gut.

  "Hush! You will not speak like that in front of the children!"  Then, the obviously female one turned to face Dumbledore and Fudge.  The minister currently had his wand trained on them and some teachers were standing stiffly when she spoke up, ignoring the threats.  "Please excuse him, he's had a long day, and I too for that matter.  We just want to see Harry, please."

  The desperation in her voice made Harry wonder what the hell was going on while the other teachers reached for their wands.  But before they could, the Boy-Who-Lived was up and blocking the way.  "Why would you want to see me?  Who are you?"

  The 2 cloaked persons froze when the boy stood up from his table to look at them with a watchful gaze.  Harry wasn't stupid as to throw himself in front of them to ask them a question.  This could very well be a trick of Riddle and he stood at a fair distance, being wary in nature.  He watched with curiosity as a gasp of shock echoed from both persons.  "Oh Merlin! My baby!" came from the emotional female one.

 Harry's eyes widened at being called that and while his rational side screamed at him that this wasn't remotely possible, his heart was screaming quite the contrary.  The teachers froze when the female removed her hood and gazed at the standing boy with teary eyes.  The students were wide eyed.  They. Had. The. Same. Eyes.  The same 'Avada Kedavra green' eyes! Meaning.

  Remus had to lean on the table heavily and take big intake of breaths to fight the hyperventilation that was threatening him when the tall one removed his hood in his turn.  Sirius's knees suddenly buckled and he fell on the ground, too shocked to speak.

  The Hall was still silently stunned when the woman ran to Harry and embraced him tightly, tears falling profusely from her eyes.  "My baby! My Harry! I'll never leave you again!  Never again!" she cried out, tightening her hold on the still wide eyed boy.

  Harry was stiff in the tight hold when he felt a second pair of arms encircling him and gazed at the man who was his almost identical copy, or was it him that was the copy?  "My boy! He's become a man! Just look at him, Lily! He's just like me!" He let out a strangled laugh mixed with a sob and kept stroking Harry's hair as if he wanted to reassure himself that the boy really wasn't just a fragment if his imagination.

  Harry brought his limp hands up to touch the woman he had seen first in the Mirror of Desires in his 1st year, then in his 4th year when he and Riddle had been tied by the Priori Incantatem.  "M-mom?" he asked timidly, and transferred his gaze to the man who was smiling proudly to him. "D-dad?" he whispered faintly, tears making their way down his cheeks.

  His heart couldn't take the shock, nor the extreme joy that came with it.  He sagged in the tight hold, his eyesight became blurry and the last thing he saw was his mother's mouth moving to say something to him, though he heard no words.  He fell unconscious in their arms and Lily gave a little yelp of fear.  Her husband helped her with the sudden extra weight and took his son in his arms.

  He gave an amused look at the gaping teachers and snickered.  "This is great and all, but I think we need to go to the infirmary."

  Poppy shook herself out of her stupor when she vaguely heard the word 'infirmary' and scoffed.  "I don't think it'll be necessary.  Harry went in there for worst things than a simple fainting spell."

  James and Lily's mood dampened and the devoted mother put a hand on her son's shoulder as if those simple words could take her son away from her.

  "Yes, we heard quite a lot from Serena, but not the entire story.  And I'm afraid I won't like more than just the half of what I'm about to hear" James said with all the seriousness in the world.

  Severus got up swiftly, making his chair fall back in the movement and finally surprising the kids out of their daze.  "YOU SAW SERENA?! WHERE IS SHE?"

  When everyone thought they were going to hear one of the famous arguments between the arrogant Slytherin and hot-headed Gryffindor, James merely smiled back.  "I'm sure you missed her a lot, huh?  All those years, waiting and waiting.  She's done a lot in the past few days, Snape.  And she's still as mysterious as ever." James let his phrase trail and Lily gave the potions teacher a small smile.

  "She held onto her promise, Severus.  She's the one who brought us back."  This made the students start to whisper in disbelief and some let out exclamations of shock.  Ron and Hermione were still rooted on their bench and hadn't dared run to Harry when he had fallen unconscious in his parent's arms.

  Lily continued when Dumbledore made the commotion stop; "We don't know how she actually did it but it took a lot out of her, Severus.  The last thing I remember is *him* killing me and when I opened my eyes, I was standing in Godric's Hollow as if nothing had ever happened.  Serena, we didn't recognized her at first but she explained rapidly, said to go to Hogwarts to see Harry, she knew we were dying to, no pun intended.  We asked her if she was going to come back with us but she shook her head and urged us to come here.  We wanted to Apparate with her but she refused, saying we would only waist our magic, and that we would need it.  We didn't want to push the subject, so we left and Apparated in Hogsmeade with our cloaks on.  No need to make the population panic more, we saw everyone was tense and on their guard enough already.  You know the rest of the story.  My guess is Serena's still in Godric's Hollow, but I can't be sure of that."

  She heard Severus growl slightly.  "And you just left her there?! Alone?!"

  James sighed patiently, knowing very well how he felt.  "It may be wrong, Snape, but she truly wanted to be left alone for the moment, believe me.  She really looked tired, but we were powerless against her choice.  Let's just wait a little and if she still hasn't come back on her own, we'll go back to see if she's still there, ok?"

  Severus willed himself to relax and not act like a lovesick adolescent fool.  He was still greatly worried, though.  He glanced at both his sides when 2 sets of hands brushed his shoulders.  He looked up to see Black and Lupin smiling in support at him.  That's right, they, too, were concerned but they believed in her, so they were courageous about the matter.

  "Sirius, Remus."

  Both men turned to a softly smiling James.  They went to the couple and received a hearty hug from Lily.  They put their hands on James shoulder since he had an armful of Harry Potter and they willed themselves not to cry.

  'The marauders are back' James thought with a big smile, 'but we're short of one member.' His eyes became serious.  "I think you have a lot to tell us, don't you?"

  Sirius knew of what he was referring to and cringed.  They had a lot to explain, and James would certainly not like the part where he had gone to Azkaban because of Pettigrew's treason.  Sirius got out of his daze when he felt a sharp nudge.

  James gazed at him with an annoyed look and glanced down at his still unconscious son.  "You know, Sirius, I could use some help.  He's not as light as a feather, if you believe the contrary."

  Remus sweatdropped while Sirius smirked teasingly.  "Hey! He's YOUR son!"

  James smirked just like him and imitated him.  "Hey! He's YOUR godson!"

  He then proceeded to dump the boy in Sirius' arms and breathed a sigh of relief for his poor arms.  The boy was 16 after all!

  Sirius began to whine at James and everyone started to laugh at him heartily.  Hermione and Ron shared an embarrassed look.  Lucky for Harry he was unconscious because he would've whined at being treated like a sac of potatoes.

  They were going to exit the Great Hall when James turned around and stared at Cornelius Fudge, who was sprawled on the ground, out cold.  He lifted an eyebrow and glanced at Dumbledore.  "What about Fudge?"

  Dumbledore looked down at the minister and shrugged.  "What about him?"  And he exited the room with Sirius in tow and a bunch of students laughing at Fudge who had fainted like a sissy the moment he had seen the supposedly dead Potters.

__________________________________________

SOOOO?  DID YOU LIKE? HUH? HUH? DID YOU LIKE???  ^_^; 

Sorry! I guess I'm too hyper from reading my own chapter! But I really like the way I made them react! Did you? ^.^  PS: Trelawney's an idiot.

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! _**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

_Love ya all!_

Eternal Cosmos ^_~ 


	10. Why won't she wake up?

Hi guys! Sorry it took a little longer to update! But here it is; chapter 10!  You might also want to read the note at the end of the chapter; it may quell some of your fears. ^_^

Thanks to: 

SilverWingPhoenix     Queen Diamond     Kail Ceannai     Rynn     Maiden Genisis     Alessandra     Mary

Eternal Salior Earth Zodiac     JoWashington     MistressCoCoLoVeR     Jewelclaw Lady of Wind

Silver Moonlight-81     Lady Aya     MarsMoonStar     Pheniox Rose     Henio     Luminia     Krazi Pandi 

Liza     Lady Light     SilverBunny5     The caffiene fairy     Libby     Dark Universe     Ishtar

Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy     Erika     WaterAngel1    Chibi Hikari1     Sailordustbunny     SurfAngel    MFlower49       

___________________________________________

The curse of the DADA teacher

Chapter 10: Why won't she wake up?

______________________________________________

  "2 DAYS, ALBUS! IT'S BEEN 2 DAYS ALREADY!"  Severus Snape paced back and forth in Albus' office and Fawkes merely stared at the potions master, unmoving, sometimes letting out a calming tune.  It was also a shame that the phoenix was nearing his burning day.

  Albus frowned but it wasn't because of Severus' impatient behaviour, on the contrary.  The past 2 days had been completely hectic for the poor headmaster.  Albus had to refuse the access to Hogwarts to all reporters, nosy or not, and some of them had tried to get in by using Polyjuice potion!  Luckily, the headmaster had seen the deception just in time.  The sudden return of Harry's parents had greatly shaken the entire wizarding world and the only bits of news in the journals were coming from the parents whom children had written to them about it.

  So now Dumbledore was loaded with letters from wizards and witches demanding what was going on and if the Potters really were back.  When 20 more owls flew into the office and let their letters drop on his desk, Dumbledore sighed annoyingly, making Severus stop his ranting for 2 minutes to stare at the old man.  Albus grunted.  "No more mister nice headmaster" he deadpanned, making all the letters pilling on his desk fall on the floor with a push of his arm.  He took a relieved intake of breath and smiled, popping a Lemon drop into his mouth.

  "ALBUS-" Severus started, but didn't finish his phrase as Albus lifted a hand to stop him from saying anything else.

  "I know, Severus.  I've also become worried, so I would like to ask James to accompany you to Godric's Hollow to see if she's still there.  And don't argue with me! You're old enough to forget about the past, and anyway; James already apologized for the way he treated you, as well as Sirius, and even Remus who I personally think didn't do anything wrong.  So go get James so you can enter Godric's Hollow."

  Severus didn't even have the time to say a word as the headmaster grinned widely before all he saw was the door closing in his face.  Severus scowled and proceeded to march to the Gryffindor common room.  He arrived in front of the Fat Lady's portrait and scowled even more, muttering under his breath; "Here I am at the Lion's den.  What I wouldn't do for her!"

  He all but growled "Quidditch forever!" the latest password to enter, and the Fat Lady scrunched up her nose when he didn't even bother saying hello to her.  Snape found him exactly how he thought he would.  Potter senior was sitting on the bright red couch, probably laughing at something Black had said and Potter junior was sitting between his father's legs on the ground, making sure that at least one part of him touched his father.  Truly, the boy was still trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

  Lily was sitting beside her husband, Black and Lupin on another couch, and Weasley and Granger had adopted the loveseat.  Oh the lovely family reunion.  He was going to sneer in disgust when Sirius did something Severus never thought he would.  He stopped in mid-joke and got up swiftly when he spotted the potions master.  "Snape! Do you have any news of Serena?" he asked worriedly.

  Severus' eyes softened.  'That's right; I'm not the only one who cares.  Maybe Black actually meant his apology…'  He rasped his throat when he saw everybody look at him curiously and James almost jumped when Severus spoke to him with a much softer voice than normal.  "We haven't got any news from her yet, that's why the headmaster finally permitted me to search for her.  That's why I came here, Pot-…James.  I need you to open Godric's Hollow so we can take a look if she's still there."

  James was surprised as well as everybody else when Snape actually called him by his name but nodded seriously nonetheless, getting up and asking Lily to watch for their son.  "Right.  I'm also beginning to really worry about her.  But do you know how we'll get out of here? Hogwarts' grounds are swarming with reporters and the likes.  I don't really feel like getting mobbed here…"

  Severus snorted.  "I'm leaving this matter to Albus.  He surely already found us a way to get out of here."  James nodded to him and exited the common room.

  Before he could descend the steps, Sirius called him.  "Hey Prongs! Can I come too?"

  The stag animagus almost sweatdropped when he heard Harry's muffled voice in the background sounding suspiciously like "I wanna go too!" Moony was probably trying to keep him in the room and had some difficulty in doing so.

  James shook his head at the disappointed Sirius.  "You better not come this time, Padfoot.  The means of transportation will probably be for only 2 persons anyway, and I wouldn't risk anything with all the people after us.  You better wait at the infirmary until we come back.  We never know.  Though, I wish she'd be ok…"  With that said, he and Snape departed for Albus' office.

**~*~**

  ***BAM!***

  "Shit! I really hate Portkeys!"

  Severus smirked as James swore and dusted himself off.  'It seems that the son has taken some of his father's traits' Severus thought amusedly, and James called him on his smile.

  "Are you laughing at me, Snape?!"

  Severus shook his head negatively and explained; "I was just contemplating on how you and Harry seem to have a lot in common, even though the brat is less arrogant than you ever were in your younger days."

  The stag animagus ignored the insult and looked at Snape curiously.  The potions master sighed when they reached the door and let James open the lock, all the while explaining; "What I meant by that is that you and Harry both hate Portkeys with a vengeance.  And you both can't seem to be able to stand up correctly when you arrive at destination.  I mean, falling flat on your face even at your age, Potter?  Very graceful!"

  James pouted at Severus' mockery but decided to snap his mouth shut for the moment.  He pushed the door open and they both entered Godric's Hollow calmly.  Nothing was out of place and the dead silence bothered Severus even more, almost to the point of making him squirm.

  They searched the 1st floor but unfortunately, there was no sign of life.  They went to the second floor and separated.  Severus searched in the 2 spare bedrooms and was preparing to go to the attic when James' amplified voice made him let go of the staircase in a jump and rush to where the voice seemed to be coming from.

  He entered a bedroom painted in soft blue color and concluded it had been Harry's room when he was a baby when he spotted the crib.  What made him panic though was when he spotted James crouching on the floor in front of something…someone.

  He hastily moved to him and held his breath when Serena showed no signs of life.  For the first time he truly panicked and didn't know what to do, until James slapped some sense into him, surprising him out of his petrified stance.

  ***SLAP!***

  "Damnit Severus!  I don't need you having a heart attack right now!  She's breathing, maybe very faintly, but it's still there!  You're the rational one here!  What do we do?" James said with an urgent but ticked voice.

  After he finished nursing his stinging cheek, Severus breathed a sigh of relief and took her into his arms carefully.  "What did you do this time, stupid girl!" he muttered with fondness.  "We should activate the Portkey now, Potter.  I don't want to see what'll happen if we wait!"

  James nodded seriously and took the innocent looking quill out of his pocket.  He gave one last concerned look at Serena before he put a hand on Severus' shoulder and activated the Portkey.

**~*~**

  When they both reappeared, it was in the headmaster's office.  Albus was surprised they had actually found her to still be in James' house, because their DADA teacher had the mysterious habit of disappearing without a trace at will.

  He checked her over her quickly and frowned.  James saw the old man's brow furrow and knew what he was thinking about.  "I know what you're thinking, Albus.  I checked her too.  There's no trace of blood anywhere on her, no cuts, no bruises!  She's having a bit of difficulty to breathe but I don't see anything that could stop her from waking up!"

  Albus nodded and asked them to follow him to the infirmary.  They didn't come across any students in the corridors, which made James look around curiously, until his stomach protested the lack of food.  There was his answer; it was lunch time.

  Poppy rushed to them the moment they entered and asked Severus to put her on a secluded bed.  Sirius, Harry and Remus were equally absent so he came to the conclusion that they couldn't pass up a meal.  He was sure his friends didn't think that Severus and he would've found Serena so fast anyway.

  Poppy rushed back and forth between her potions and scribbled little notes on a pad of paper once in a while.  Still, she gave the same frown Albus did in his office.  "What's the verdict, Poppy?" Albus asked calmly.

  Poppy shrugged visibly and felt powerless.  "I just don't know, Albus! I did all the tests I had to do on her and they all came out negative!  From our point of view, nothing's wrong with her!"

  Albus started to frown again and was about to talk when James' stomach growled loudly, making the man blush in embarrassment.  Albus turned to the nurse and asked her if it would be ok to leave Serena alone in the infirmary.  Poppy nodded.  "I don't se any problems with that.  I'll put up a warning charm in case something comes up."

  Albus nodded and looked playfully at James, who blushed again faintly.  "Good, because I think James' stomach is trying to tell us something."  Poppy giggled and Severus couldn't help but to let a small chuckle out when he saw James' face.

**~*~**

  When they finally arrived in the Great Hall, Harry, Sirius and Remus automatically stood up in a rush.  Albus held his hand up and motioned for them to sit down again, and they did so reluctantly.  Severus and James took their place and the students calmed down when Albus remained up.

  The old man had on a serious face when he started to speak.  "Children, we have finally found our DADA teacher."

  Whispers started and Harry smiled widely, before his father gazed at him with a sad face, making him calm down immediately and look worried.

  "She presently is in the infirmary where she has been tended to by madam Pomfrey, and is still unconscious.  Unfortunately, we do not know what could have happened to bring such consequence and therefore nobody will be permitted to go to the infirmary unless it is absolutely necessary.  We don't know what happened to her and we don't want to risk anyone's health over this matter."  Dumbledore sat down and let the people say what they wished.

  He caught glimpses of worried words and sighed tiredly.  Sirius was trying to cheer his godson who had run up to him but was failing spectacularly and James was hugging a crying Lily in his arms.  Severus was clenching his fists so hard his knuckles were white and he was glaring at the food on his plate.  All in all, they were really worried, not just because of Miss Moon, but also because of the impeding war that was to come.

  That's how Setsuna found them.

**~*~ **

  Albus startled when he heard an amused chuckle chime through the Great Hall and was even more surprised to see his old DADA teacher again.

  "You really should stop mopping around because of my hime, you know.  Do you not believe in her?" Setsuna said amusedly from her position at the entrance of the room.

  The students scrambled backwards and the teachers glared.  Albus didn't find anything funny in this anymore.  "What? No more light show or mist?  Whatever are you here for anyway?  Come and make fun of our misery?" Albus scowled.

  Setsuna shrugged.  "The mist happened where I appeared outside.  I don't always make grand entrances, you know! I don't want the people I appear in front of to have heart attacks!" she joked, but rolled her eyes when nobody reacted.  "Well, anyway, you guys were mopping around so much that I took pity, just this once.  I just wanted to tell you to not be afraid for my hime's life, because she's in no immediate danger anymore.  She just used too much power in a short amount of time and her body is trying to readjust to its normal level of energy.  She'll be ok, just give her a couple of days."

  Sirius raised his eyebrows suspiciously at her.  "And how can you possibly know all of this? How can you be so sure of yourself so much?"

  Setsuna smiled mysteriously, pissing them off even more, and James and Lily startled when she gazed at them with a knowing smile.  "Ahh, James Potter and Lily Evans.  It's been a while.  And you should all know, you 2 the most, why she lost her energy.  She brought you back, didn't she?"

  Lily's eyes got bigger.  "I didn't think it would be this great of a consequence to bring us back, even though I don't even know how she did it!" she said dumbly.

  Setsuna rolled her eyes and snorted.  "Didn't think it would be this great of a consequence, huh?  Lily, before she could bring you back, she had to personally speak with the holder of your souls."

  Everyone just looked at her dumbly so Setsuna specified with an annoyed tone of voice.  "Don't you people ever read books?  The holder of souls, the one to decide if they go to the heavens or hell!  Hades!  She had a face-off with death, so to speak."

  Everyone was too stunned to say anything and she grimaced.  "What? Did you think it was an easy task to bring someone back to life?  My hime has this kind of power, but I wouldn't try to take advantage of that.  She could've died for it and that's not something I'm willing to see again."

  Severus whispered faintly, his face pale; "Again?"

  Setsuna nodded to herself, seeing that her job was done here.  She turned around when Sirius interrupted her.  "Hey! What does 'hime' means anyway?  You always call her that, and I heard you call her like that in the past, also!"

  Setsuna merely smiled mysteriously and exited the school with a flick or her staff.  Sirius growled at the now empty spot and sat down in a huff while Dumbledore rubbed his bearded chin.  "I think there's a LOT of information missing about our dear DADA teacher.  This whole story is getting out of hand, I'm afraid."

  Severus put his head in his hands and sighed, utter frustration written in his eyes.  "When this is all over, I'm taking a break from the little brats and going to whatever island which will be completely deserted."

  Nobody objected.  They were all getting stressed out themselves because of all the worrying.  

_____________________________________________

You guys happy now? SHE'S BACK! (unconscious, but back nonetheless-_-;)  AND! I made Setsuna appear to reassure them she was ok. I hope she reassured you too!

I'll probably make Sere wake up in the next chapter…Well anyway, some of you asked me how my InuYasha/Sailor Moon fic was going.  I've already written the first 2 chapters, even though the first one is kinda short (Hm, around the thousand words, maybe more, maximum) The first chapter is more explanations about how Usagi decided to change dimensions and the likes, but I still introduced Sesshoumaru in it near the end with a little battle scene.  

I just want to finish Curse of DADA before starting to post it (The story will be named: **Through your Heart**)  It won't be something mushy, don't worry, though Sess-chan will surely soften more as the story goes on.  I wanna write as many chapters as I can before I start to post it, so I won't be rushed at the last minute.  So just to warn you, I'm not backing off the challenge!  ^_^

I saw the episode when Kouga kidnaps Kagome and with the birds of Paradise…Kouga is H-O-T!!! ^_^; 

I wouldn't mind a threesome between Kouga/Usagi/Sesshoumaru! *excuse me while me and my perverted mind go drool somewhere else* ^.^; 

I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter!  **_REVIEW!_**

Love ya all!

Eternal Cosmos ^_~ 


	11. A disturbing awakening

Hey guys! I'm back! *sorry for the long wait* There's a good reason why it took longer to update, though.  I've been writing back and forth between Curse of DADA and 'Through your Heart' (my new InuYasha/SailorMoon fic)

  I was writing a little of Curse and sometimes ideas sprung into my head for the other fic.  I kept changing fics! ^_^;;;  I'm still in the 3rd chapter of Through your Heart but it's coming along nicely.  I already have the end in my head, I just have to write the rest… *grimaces*

Anyway! I hope you'll like this chapter of Curse! ^_^

Thanks to:

Lil'Raven     SilverWingPhoenix     Guju-grl     Jewelclaw Lady of wind     MarsMoonStar     LadyLight

Queen Diamond     Pheniox Rose     Darkness     MFlower49     Eternal Salior Earth Zodiac     silverBunny5

Alessandra     Imperial Saturn     GothicFairyRaven     Maiden Genisis     Henio     Ansley Annie     Kairinu

Krazi Pandi     Talum     Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy     TheEvilMusician   Libby     Dark Universe       

___________________________________________________________________________

The curse of the DADA teacher

Chapter 11: A disturbing awakening 

_______________________________________________________________________

  _Darkness.  As if her whole body had shut down on its own too fast for her to even comprehend what had happened, all that in the single blink of an eye.  A chill went up her spine when a breeze as cold as ice brushed past her, and she broke in sweat when the icy breeze became as hot as the flames of hell themselves._

_  At least she knew she was in the good place, though she never wanted to experience this again.  She usually revived people with the Ginzuishou in her world, too bad it didn't work like that here.  Go directly to the source had used up almost all her energy reserves.  How did she know this when she wasn't even in the real world? Simple; because she felt her exhaustion mentally._

_  Bargaining for 2 souls with Hades wasn't a very simple task.  The damn devil was grumpy and didn't like to see her in his domain at all.  She perfectly understood why; in her world, she had always bypassed the rules in order to revive someone without seeing the Lord of Hell at all.  He could finally 'get his revenge' since she was right in front of him.  And what a view it was!_

_  For this meeting, he had decided to appear civilized to her.  Where he had put the horns on his forehead was a mystery and he wore a black business suit.  Dark red rimmed eyes looked back at her with defiance, challenging her to say something wrong.  She wouldn't fall for that!_

_  After a heated debate, no pun intended, she had come up with the perfect comeback.  She may have taken souls back without permission, but she had given him many more to punish in exchange.  All those youma she had slain years ago with the senshi were worth 2 persons' freedom._

_  Hades caved in with a pout, to her great amusement.  2 tiny balls of light vanished from Hades' hands and she felt her mind being put back in her head.  She fell on the floor because of exhaustion first thing when she opened her eyes, and then spotted her 2 childhood friends Lily and James, looking around with a lost expression on their face._

_  She bid them to apparate to Hogsmeade to go see Harry, and she let unconsciousness claim her when they finally, reluctantly apparated away._

_*~*_

  She groaned and sat up with a hand on her forehead as an impending headache pounded her head.  "What happened? Where am I?" she asked herself out loud, until everything clicked in her head.  Lily! James! She looked around and found out she wasn't in Godric's Hollow anymore, but to a very familiar place; Hogwarts' infirmary.

  Was it night time? The place was deserted and the curtains were closed tightly.  She tried to get up but opted for waiting a couple more minutes, just to let the room spin as it wanted before settling down.  'What day is it anyway?'

  She finally was able to let go of the bed and made her way to the shelves full of potions.  She read the labels quickly, before her eyes settles on a small vial filled with a yellow liquid.  She knew it by heart now and gulped the entire thing in one swing.  "Ahhhh!" She let out a contended sigh.  "The miracle of Headache relieving potion! Bless Severus for restocking the shelves daily."

  She then went to Poppy's desk and let out a yelp when she found out what she was looking for; a calendar.  "2 weeks! I've been unconscious for THAT long?! Damn! I'm lucky I don't have to see Hades everyday!"

  The rabbit went to open the closed curtain with the intention to peer outside and she recoiled quickly when she was assaulted by the bright sunlight.  She crinkled her eyebrows and blinked the white dots away before gazing outside.

  Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when she looked at the ground below.  Nothing-she squinted her eyes-except that bunch of people near the Forbidden Forest…and a couple of Dementors coming, more like gliding, towards the school!  "What the hell?!" she swore, before willing herself into clean clothes.

  She bypassed the idea of wearing the usual bulky and hot teacher's robes for a more comfortable, though lethal looking, outfit.  If Dementors were here without being chased away by a disapproving Dumbledore, it meant that Fudge was in the neighborhood.  'Oh joy!' She thought sarcastically.  "At least he doesn't know that *I* was the one who broke into the Ministry of Magic!" she muttered.

  She eyed her clothes approvingly.  She had opted for the equal of muggle leather in the magical world; Dragonhide.  The only thing different, though, was that leather didn't repel spells like Dragonhide did.  Maybe not repel Crucio and the likes, but it certainly helped to absorb a well placed Expelliarmus without being harmed badly.

  She got out of her daze when she remembered that Dementors where on their way to enter the school and hurried out of the infirmary in big strides.  The corridors were as empty as a youma's brain so she concluded that they were probably all in the Great Hall, the usual place to have gatherings of importance.  She experienced a foreboding feeling with each step that took her closer to the Great Hall and accelerated, until she was full out running.

  She could hear the terrified screams of the children and the shrieks of the Dementors.  'Stupid Fudge!' she thought in distress.  'He knows he can't completely control the Dementors!  Why did he bring them here?!'  Distress faded into coldness as she put on her warrior's mask automatically.  Without thinking twice about it, she ran into the room and sprung into action.

  One of the Dementors had a young second year boy in his grasp and was about to suck the soul out of him, and the teachers couldn't do anything but watch with horrified expressions as the closeness of the kid and Dementor was too great to risk anything.  She saw it in a millisecond; half the child's soul had been sucked in already so she hurried up.

  In a speed too great for the dark being to see, she jumped up and landed a swift kick right on its head, making it fall face first on the floor, meters away.  She caught the unmoving kid with one arm before he fell on the ground and gazed emotionlessly at the sprawled Dementor.

  After the initial silence of shock after seeing her up, the teachers ran up to her and Lupin took the boy from her hands and put him gently on the ground, trying to make him respond to his calls, with no avail.  The kid was breathing, but unfortunately, the harm was already done.

  Remus shook his head and gazed at the ground, defeated.  "It's too late.  The Dementor sucked in half of his soul already; he'll never wake up…ever.  He's going to stay in a comatose state for the rest of his life.  How could we let this happen?!  IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, FUDGE!  YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT AND ABLE TO CONTROL ANYTHING!  BUT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT THE DEMENTORS ARE ALL UNDER VOLDEMORT'S INFLUENCE!!!" Remus burst out in fury, disbelieving that one of their students fell upon an attack under Hogwarts' roof.

  The Dark Lord's name being yelled with such intensity made everyone recoil and Fudge most of all.  Dumbledore and the others looked devastated and the friends of the unmoving second year burst out in tears.  Fudge stumbled upon his words and babbled nonsense, until he got pushed aside roughly by none other than a silent Serena.

  She passed in front of Severus, Lily and James without a single glance in their direction.  She was solely concentrated on the knocked Dementor.  She stopped in front of it and gazed at it coldly.  'In the end, even though they're in the human category, those *things* are no better than youma.'

  Everyone watched as she raised her hand slowly.  'In that case, they deserve to die as a youma would; by my hand and as painfully as possible.'

   Her hand glowed and was encased in a silver light that lengthened slowly, taking a distinct shape.  Gasps were heard as a long and lethal sword appeared when the light faded.  She grasped the familiar sword's handle and glanced at it, knowing only her knew its true name.

  The sword of Artemis, one of the most dangerous weapons she ever possessed.  Why?  Not because of its sharp point, as people would think, but because said point was smeared with a deadly poison which killed instantly whatever came in contact with it.

  She gripped the handle tightly and with one last disgusted look, stroke down.  The sickening sound of flesh being ripped opened resonated throughout the Hall but she paid no heed to the terrorized gazes locked on her.

  The Dementor shrieked at the impact, but fell dead right afterwards.  She took out the bloodied sword, making it disappear in a flurry of sparkles and bent down.  Right when they thought she was finally finished with her 'patient', she put her hand in the hole in the chest of the dark being in a swift motion.

  Some people had to turn around, the spectacle being too horrid for them to handle, and the squishing noises from the blood and such where making them dizzy.

  Lily had both her hands on her mouth, blocking every sound that could come forth and for once James stood completely rooted on the spot.  They each thought the same thing; 'How can our gentle Serena actually behave like this?!  This can't possibly be her!'  But they didn't know all the facts, nobody did.

  The rabbit grunted as she touched whatever she was looking for in the dead dementor's chest and took something out, something that was emitting a dark mist in her hands.  She looked at the object when she opened her palm and they saw it was some sort of black crystal.  But how could such a thing be inside anybody?

  Serena knew.  She was the only one able to retrieve this from one's heart; a star seed.  "Now you die" she said, startling her audience once again.  Wasn't the thing dead already?!  She crushed the fragile crystal abruptly and the students backed away with a cry as the Dementor started to glow a dark violet color, before vanishing in sparkles of the same color.  Soon, nothing was left of it.

  She suddenly sighed and staggered on her feet, and Severus had to get out of his mortified gaze quickly enough to catch her before she fell.  She gave him a loving and thankful look before her gaze turned to the comatose boy half on the floor, half leaning on Remus' lap.  She silently asked Severus to let her go, which he did reluctantly.  He didn't want her to do the same thing to the kid!

  She paid no attention to Remus' gasp at their proximity and kneeled in front of the boy, putting a hand on his chest, right where the heart was.  Remus sputtered and tried to bring the boy closer to him, but she stopped any attempt from him with a well placed look.  He froze and watched helplessly as she bent down until her lips were almost touching the young boy's.

  Severus gritted his teeth and it almost took all his self control not to pounce on his girlfriend.  All that went through his head was; 'IS SHE GOING TO KISS HIM!?!'  He knew it was childish of him to think such things.  The kid was younger than her and one of her students, for Merlin's sake!

  A soft glow brought his attention back to the kneeling girl.  Indeed, a softly glowing little ball of light formed between Serena and the boy's mouths, until it entered the student, making the last ray of light disappear.

  Serena stood up and glanced at the kid, the cold in her eyes finally dissipating and making place for a soft and gentle gaze, the one everyone recognized to be *their Serena's* look.  "What did you-!"

  Remus didn't even have the time to finish his phrase as the kid suddenly shifted and groaned, sitting up and opening his eyes quickly.  "Why is everyone looking at me like that?  Oh! Professor Moon!"  A wide smile of joy illuminated his face, totally oblivious to the stares he received.  "You're finally awake!"

  Serena smiled softly and nodded.  "That I am!  Are you feeling ok?" she inquired.

  The boy nodded and got up, not paying attention to Remus and he looked around.  "What happened here?  Did you put your hand in raspberry jam or what?  Whatever it is, it's dripping on the floor!"

  Serena brought her hand to eye level and gazed at the dementor's blood.  "Hm, I had forgotten about this.  I'll go wash this filth up, if you'll all excuse me."

  She moved to get out of the Great Hall when Minerva blocked her way.  "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?! WHAT HAPPENED?  HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING WITHOUT EVEN BLINKING AN EYE?  WHAT WAS THAT THING YOU CRUSHED AND WHY DID THE DEMENTOR DISSAPEARED?!"

  Usagi blinked stupidly, and then smiled sweetly.  "My, my, Minerva! So many questions!"  She put her hands behind her back and giggled, making Minerva loose her calm.

  "STOP EVADING OUR QUESTIONS!" She screeched angrily.

  Serena stood unfazed by it all and giggled some more.  "I did what I did because I was the only one capable of doing it.  The black crystal you saw in my hands earlier is called a star seed and it holds the person's very soul, his essence if you wish.  I wasn't fazed because that's what I do, because I was fated to a certain destiny even before I was born."

  Sirius gripped her shoulders tightly and shook her slightly, watching her with frightened eyes as if she was going to vanish.  "Why are you doing this? Why should *you* be the one to do this? Why not someone else?" he asked desperately.

  Usagi shook her head and smiled again, but in her eyes was such a sadness that Sirius flinched.  "I do this because it's my destiny, Sirius.  I'm the only one who has the power to do this, so I'm doing it.  There's no 'if' or 'but' in this.  I wouldn't even let this fate to my worst enemy, and at least I know that this power is in good hands.  That's the important thing, isn't it?"

  "But! But-!"  Sirius went to protest.  'This destiny makes you sad!  This destiny makes you loose your humanity!' he wanted to scream, but no words came out of his mouth as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder, the one which wasn't bloodied.  Which reminded her; she had to wash this up.

  "Like I said earlier, there is no 'but', Sirius.  Please excuse me.  I'll go wash up and then you can tell me all that happened while I was unconscious."  She left the Great Hall with one last look at Severus.

*~*

  Intense red eyes focused silently on his kneeling followers, giving them even more Goosebumps than he usually did.  The Death Eaters were anxious and troubled.  Anxious because their master had finally given the date when the war would break out, and troubled because their Lord was behaving unlike himself.

  He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was usually restless in his quest to kill the Boy-Who-Lived, but now he passed most of his days sitting in his chair and looking at nothing in particular.  Sometimes a glare would mare his feature before his gaze turned empty again, as if he was fighting something inside himself.

  He had started to behave like this not so long after a mysterious explosion in the underground tunnels.  The Death Eaters who had been present this day in that room had all perished (though in small number), and nobody knew what caused it and how Voldemort had survived this since he refused to speak of it, and killed anyone who dared start the subject.

  They had found him unconscious in the rubbles and just in time to see a wisp of dark mist entering his body.  It had taken their Lord a long time to recover, but their fear had been put aside when he awakened once again.  They truly were admiring him!  He was invincible, and he would always come back to fight once more!  Their Lord truly was a god!

  Voldemort gazed at his followers and almost sneered in disgust at the pure adoration in their eyes.  They were like a puppet attached to a string, following the puppeteer's every whim.  Heck! He could order them to commit suicide and they would do it, even if it meant jumping off a cliff or throwing themselves in front of Dumbledore with an outfit that screamed 'KILL ME I'M A DEATH EATER'!

  He suddenly frowned and tensed visibly, making the Death Eaters look up to their Lord curiously.  They were silent but started to be afraid as the room grew suddenly cold and as Voldemort sat up straighter in his chair.  He raised a hand lazily and a rolled parchment appeared in it.  "You have 2 days; I can't wait to see you again."

 The Death Eaters startled as their master's voice seemed far too low and raspy for their liking, as if madness was taking his soul.  The parchment vanished in front of their eyes and Lucius, who usually knew what was going on in his master's head, was puzzled.  Too whom was he talking to? Was he talking about Potter?  He took a step back as Voldemort tensed again and gripped the armchairs tightly enough for his knuckles to become white.

  Inside his heart, Riddle was trying to regain the control he had momentarily lost.  "Let me resurface again, you beast!  You and I made a deal!"  Riddle snarled.  "You said I wouldn't even feel you in my head and yet you're taking advantage of my body as you like!  Stick to your end of the bargain or I'll be forced to drive you out of here!  Remember this: I only let you merge with me so I could have my revenge on Potter!  I'll kill him! I swear I'll kill Potter!!!"

  The servants of Voldemort stumbled back as Riddle loosened up and started to laugh maniacally, as if he had won a war or killed someone to his great satisfaction.  They recoiled as the echo of his crazy laugh bounced through the corridors until it faded far away.

  Hiding deep inside the human's soul, Chaos cackled to himself.  'That's it! Let your obsessive mind wander on this boy!  Foolish human!  Darken your heart even more so I will be able to take control!  While you will be caught in your petty ordeals, I will finally be able to fight the Tsuki no Hime face to face!  I can't wait for it to happen!  She will surely ready herself when she'll read the message I sent her!'

*~*

  Serena sighed as she washed her hands and face with a washcloth.  The blood reeked and she had to use a great deal of soap to get the smell off.  She searched for a towel and dried her face.

  The rabbit was so caught up in her thoughts that she startled when a parchment appeared right in front of her, encased in a black halo.  Her eyes narrowed considerably and she took the paper when the dark energy dissipated.

  When she unrolled the parchment, her fear was confirmed.  On the paper sat a black feather.  She went to take it but changed her mind as it started to move by itself.  The feather brushed the blank parchment until words started to form, and eventually, a single phrase.  '**YOU HAVE 2 DAYS; I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN.**'

  When she finished reading it, the paper and feather fell lifelessly on the cold floor of the bathroom.  The rabbit glared and leaned on the wall, until she just let herself slide on the ground.

  She glanced at the sheet and put her head on her knees.  'I'm in deep shit' was the only thing she could think about.

_____________________________________________________

 So? Was that ok? ^_^ The war is about to start! YAY! *why am I happy? It's the most difficult part to write! -_-;*

  And like I said, I'm still writing the 3rd chapter of 'Through your Heart'.  I intend to wait until I finish Curse before starting to post it so I'll have the time to write some more and not be rushed.  I don't intend to stop writing SM/HP, though.  It's just a small change, I guess.  It's weird to write something without Harry, but I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.  Heck! I even surprised myself with all the different ideas popping into my head!

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

Love ya all!

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	12. Only 2 days

Hello!  How're you all doing? ^_^ I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter!  Just so you know: I've finished writing the 3rd chappie of my InuYasha/SailorMoon fic! I can't wait to start posting the story! 

Thanks to: 

Kail Ceannai     MarsMoonStar     Henio     Imperial Saturn     Lady Light     Rynn

Mademoiselle Morte     SilverWingPhoenix     WaterAngel1     MFlower49   Maiden Genisis  GothicFairyRaven     Hikari Kage Shi     Eternal Salior Earth Zodiac     Mayla     Aino Saori

SilverBunny5     Pheniox Rose(They'll find out on their own)     Kairinu     Erika     Katplwe

The caffiene fairy     Adrelliehs     

__________________________________________

The curse of the DADA teacher

Chapter 12: Only 2 days

_____________________________________________________

  "Are you sure it was Serena, Albus? I mean, I never saw her act like this before! She hardly looked human!" asked a tensed James, while Lily preferred to stay silent and lost in her thoughts.

  Fudge was standing in a corner with his arms crossed and frowning, as if he wasn't part of the conversation.  But he was listening attentively and paying attention to any spilt detail.

 Severus growled and burst out on James; "Don't be so stupid, Potter!  It was Serena and you know it!  It doesn't mean that it isn't her each time she acts differently! There's a lot of her we don't know about!"

  Lily startled at the sudden outburst but regained her calm exterior quickly and continued with a hand on her chin and a serious expression; "I must side with Severus on this one, James.  We already knew Serena's magic was different than ours and this knowledge doesn't date from yesterday.  Remember when she beat you in the 4th year DADA class?"

  Severus held a hand to stop her from saying any more and grumbled. "You don't have to remind me, how embarrassing!"

  This got Ron, Hermione, and Harry's attention.  "What do you mean? What happened in that class?" asked Ron, and he gulped when Snape growled an 'It's none of your business, Weasley' to him.

  Sirius was about to open his mouth to tell Ron the story just to bug the potions master even more when the door of Albus' office opened with a soft creak and closed silently, making all sounds in the room stop.

  "Jeez, why the sudden silence? Is there something I should know?" asked Serena with a raised eyebrow, while everyone let out the breaths they'd been holding.  She marched to her comrades and slumped down ungracefully in Albus' chair with a sigh, making the old man stare at her playfully.  It wasn't everyday that someone sat in the headmaster's own chair, in his presence, no less.

  Serena had had the time to unwind a little from her ordeal in her private teacher's bathroom and to think carefully about the news.  She lifted her gaze and it fell on Harry.  Seeing his very worried eyes staring straight at her, she smiled playfully and winked, which made him relax considerably.

  She felt a hand on her shoulder and broke her gaze from Harry to Severus, who was looking at her lovingly.  He bent down slightly, hesitation written in his eyes, and she smiled when she understood what he wanted to do.  Of course, public display of affection wasn't his forte, she remembered, and the rabbit decided to help him a little in this department.

  Serena lifted her arm behind her and put one hand on Severus nape, coaxing him gently to bend down a little more.  Their lips met gently, but then she gasped when he suddenly asked for entrance, making him take advantage of the gasp.  Their tongues dueled but Severus proved to be more dominant this time.

  She guessed the last few days had been very frustrating for him.  She had hardly been there for him, *with* him, and it was starting to get to her too.  Oh, how she longed for a bit of peace!

  When he moved back, one hand still on her shoulder and slightly gripping, the other stroking her cheek tenderly, he couldn't help but smirk at her flushed face.  And he downright chuckled when she reddened even more when she noted that everyone had seen their little display of affection.  Well, except Ron, Hermione and Harry, that is.

  Remus had a soft rosy hue on his cheeks and had both his hand on Ron's eyes to stop him from peering.  Minerva had done the same to Hermione and Lily had entered the 'mother hen' mode and shielded Harry's eyes, much to his dismay.  Sirius and James were mumbling incoherent things under their breaths, but they could see it wasn't something bad because of their flushed looks.  Fudge looked ready to get out and Serena inwardly smirked.  'At least Sevie is good looking, unlike him!'  

  Albus chuckled at everyone's reaction until he noticed a piece of paper crumpled in his DADA teacher's hand.  "Did you have a reason to come here, Serena?" he asked, pointing at the hand that held the paper.

  Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her and she sighed, slumping back in the chair with gloomy eyes.  She eyed the crumpled piece of paper shortly, before she became serious and put the parchment on Albus' desk for everyone to see.

  "Hogwarts will be under attack in 2 days, this means war.  Voldemort will be there this time and participating" she said, and finished with an afterthought; "I'm sorry I'm the one who had to announce that, Harry.  Forgive me."

  Total silence met her, until they registered what she had said.  Harry just looked at her without really knowing how to react while Lily gasped and embraced him fearfully.  "My baby!"

  Before anyone had the chance to say anything else, Fudge strolled to her, sputtering madly all the while and fisted the desk.  "How can you say that?! How can you be so sure of yourself!?  But most importantly; how could you ever know this *before* me?!"

  Serena took his vicious outburst calmly while she sensed that Severus was about to rip the minister's throat off with his bare hands.  She frowned at Fudge but willed herself to remain calm and collected.  "It helps to be sure of myself when I got the confirmation directly from him."

  'Though I won't say which *him*.  They're already so stressed out; I can't just tell them the threat is bigger than they thought!  It'll be my job to fight when the time comes…' she added mentally.

  Serena eyed the parchment out the corner of her eyes and Fudge, seeing the fleeting look, took the parchment roughly and read it.  His face became white and he looked horror-struck, and she couldn't help but to press the matter even more.

  "As to how I got this before you, maybe that's because you're doing a lousy job as a minister and he chose someone who was actually able to make the threat real without exaggerating it.  He wants a war, Fudge, not a scoop in the Daily Prophet."

  Nobody had ever seen Cornelius Fudge look so livid and ready to pounce in their whole lives.  Serena was sure he was going to use his wand on her until Albus looked pointedly at him and at his hand in his robe pocket, where he was fingering his wand.  The minister held his breath for a second before he marched right out of the office in heavy and loud steps, banging the door behind him and making Fawkes squawk indignantly at the thunderous noise.

  "Well, that was interesting."  Serena deadpanned.

  Sirius didn't know if he had to laugh or look dead serious, but he finally opted for the latter. "Sere, are you sure about this?  You can't joke with this subject."

  Serena's eyebrows creased in anger, though it was directed at You-Know-Who, not at him.  "I think having a parchment appear right in front of you in the bathroom with a black feather writing the message directly under your nose helps to know it wasn't a joke, Sirius-chan" she mumbled to him.

  Albus looked really alarmed for a second.  "How can something appear in Hogwarts?!! I've known Tom longer than anyone here and I know he doesn't possess that kind of power!"

  Serena closed her eyes to sort her thoughts.  "We don't always know what he's thinking, what's he's doing, Albus.  Maybe he acquired new powers…" she let her phrase trail, knowing very well what was going on.

  A sour look crossed her face.  'He got new powers, alright!  He traded his soul for this, and he doesn't know he's been had by the evil itself.  If I'm correct, I'll have my share of fighting this remnant of Chaos by the end of the war.  This may not be the original Chaos, but it's still powerful nonetheless.  With all the negative emotion he'll be feeding off of Voldemort, he'll be loaded and ready to go at it!'  

  Her trail of thoughts was broken when Severus kissed her cheek.  Everyone was gone from the office and she gave him a questioning look.

  He chuckled.  "You spaced out again, didn't you?  Well, in any case, I'm free of my duty as a spy from now on; Albus ordered me not to go to any callings anymore.  Though I doubt it will make a big difference now since I missed a lot of what Riddle has done these past few months.  He hasn't told anyone anything.  He's been acting weird lately so I guess this promptly announced war has something to do with it."

  Serena nodded.  "And the others?"

  Severus looked at the door and hummed.  "Albus went with Remus, Sirius and James to get some much needed help and to calm whatever mayhem that idiotic Fudge will create.  Lily went back to the Gryffindor dormitory with the Golden Trio and the other teachers will be on the lookout.  We'll have to move fast if we only have 2 days to prepare.  The only thing is; I don't get why Voldemort would ever send a warning message.  It's not his style at all…"  His tone of voice was one of dread but he stopped whatever he was going to say next when he felt his girlfriend's shoulders tense under his hands and her eyes glaze over in thought again.

  He started to massage her shoulder to get her attention, which worked very well, to his great pleasure.  She went lax in his arms and he chuckled low in his throat, bending down to her level and whispering in her ear.  "I think this means we'll have some time to ourselves, isn't this great?"

  She almost moaned at his tone of voice and got up, taking Severus' hand in her and tugging him out of the office.  "I don't think 'great' is the proper word for it" she said with a breathy voice.  She guided them to Severus' quarters since they were far away from the students.  Severus was only too happy to follow her and oblige her every demands.

______________________________________________________

Another chapter done!

  There was a little more Severus/Serena in this chappie.  I know I've been lacking some scenes about them in the previous ones (It *is* supposed to be a Sev/Usa after all), but with all that's been happening, they didn't find a lot of time to be together…So now I'm allowing them a break before the war, and something else…*shhh! It's for them only to know! ^_^* (saying as a mantra: PG-13 only! PG-13 only!)

I'm also starting to write the 4th chapter of 'Through your Heart'. It's tempting to write a teaser at the end of one of the chapters of Curse, but I don't know…I don't want to spoil the surprise! 

That's all for now! I hope you'll **_REVIEW!_**

_Love ya all!_

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	13. Bad Luck

  Hi guys!  This chapter is the preparation before the war (the 2 days).  I know, I know.  It's taking me a damn long time to start the war chapter but I want everyone to understand everything and not get lost in the story.  I also brought another personage in the scene, and I hope it will satisfy everyone!  I kept having demands that I bring at least another senshi in the picture so I did just that.  Hope you'll all be happy!

  A BIG Thank You to the ones who reviewed, either it be a compliment or a demand!:

Lady Light     Pheniox Rose     Lady Aya     Queen Diamond     Erika     MarsMoonStar     MFlower49  

SilverWingPhoenix     TheEvilMusician     SilverBunny5     Imperial Saturn     Rynn     Alessandra

Eternal Salior Earth Zodiac     Jewelclaw Lady of Wind     Henio     GothicFairyRaven     Guju-grl

Liza     SailorSaturnCosmo     Maiden Genisis  

…ALSO! I'VE BROKEN THE 300 REVIEWS! YAY! I owe it all to you guys, you're all so great!   

___________________________________________

The curse of the DADA teacher

Chapter 13: Bad Luck

________________________________________________________________________

_  2 days…2 days…2 days…_

  Only 2 days, that's the only thing that went through Serena's head the day after she received the message.  Meaning tomorrow would be the 'big day'.  "Oh, this is just great!" Serena said to herself, her voice full of sarcasm and tension.

  The teachers looked at her weirdly but went back to their lunch.  Sirius suddenly pulled out his tongue in a grimace and pushed his plate aside.  "I can't eat.  How can I eat when all I think about is that scum, that motherfu-"

  "SIRIUS BLACK!"

  Sirius winced as Minerva yelled his name with an appalled voice and recoiled, pouting and grumbling in his butterbeer.

  Severus was also with them, having decided to totally ignore Voldemort's calls on his Dark Mark.  It had been surprisingly easy, to his and Albus' great alarm.  The mark had burned like hell, of course, but somehow it stopped after a while, making Severus very nervous.

  Voldemort NEVER let anyone disobey his orders and live to tell the tale.  Snape was surprised he didn't die of pain because of the mark on his forearm.  Maybe Riddle knew he was a spy and he wanted to kill him on the battlefield.  Severus shuddered by thinking about it and imitated Sirius by pushing his plate aside, but instead of starting a new line of swears, he retreated silently to his quarters.

  The atmosphere was so thick that the silence only held on by a thread.  They only needed Fudge to open his big mouth and say 'Dark Lord!' and it would probably be general panic.  'Speaking of Cornelius Fudge' Serena thought, twisting her head on the side to glance at him with disgusted eyes, 'he's probably here because he got forced to show up or because he wants to be seen!  What a fool!  I'm sure he'll hightail out of here the moment this war starts!'

  The marauders and Lily were quietly talking, making a plan of action and evaluating Voldemort's forces and Albus half-listened to them while gazing at the remaining students.  Usagi gave a sad glance at them.  The ¾ of the children were here, and there were even a couple of first years!  Their parents had been in hysterics but all those children, 1st year to 7th year, had all decided on their own to side with Albus and defend their second home.  Most of the Slytherins were missing, to no one's surprise, and even Severus didn't care at this point.

  The members of the hidden Order of the Phoenix were also seated at the head table along with other aurors.  The Great Hall had been enlarged so 2 other tables could be set up for other witches and wizards who had offered their support.  All in all, they were at least 300 persons who had chosen to battle, and it disgusted Serena to know that only a handful of people were ready to fight for their loved ones.

  She looked over the Gryffindor table where there was a big assembly of 6 and 7th years.  Harry, bless the boy, was not being discouraged so easily and was preparing his own course of action with his DA group and probably reviewing some nasty curses they would have to use tomorrow.

  James and Lily had been surprised and proud to learn that Harry had started his own defense class in his 5th year because of his earlier misadventures with other DADA teachers, minus Remus and Sirius, of course.

  And now, she had to think about Riddle's army.  None of them were really important to her, but she had to make sure nobody she cared about died prematurely.  Surely they had bad luck these days.  While it was a good thing that Voldemort was unable to convince the giants to fight for him, the bad side was that he had gathered an important army of werewolves.

  Remus had been unable to convince the Lycanthropes to join the good side, except for 3 of his friends.  Well, it was better than nothing and they wouldn't have giants running around making everyone panic even more.

  The Dementors had all fled Azkaban with the prisoners to join the ranks of evil.  It had made the headline for quite some time along with the news of the oncoming war.  While the muggles lay totally unaware of all this, the wizards didn't dare go out anymore.  The Death Eaters had also all been called and while Lucius Malfoy had probably ran to his master and licked his boots in admiration, she was sure of one thing; Peter was out of the picture.  He had been given the Dementor's kiss a week after his capture, with all the proof they needed to know he really was dead.

  Severus had told her Sirius had thrown a tantrum fit this fateful day; he had wanted so much to be the one to kill Pettigrew.  'Hm! He'll have a lot to do tomorrow, so I wouldn't worry about that!' Serena mused, and then her mood changed from musing to solemn.

  'Still, they don't know that if Chaos decides to surface, they won't be any match against him.  If Chaos decides to show himself to me, I doubt he'll let any of Voldemort's servants live.  It's kinda stupid; Voldemort gathers all his troops and Chaos, still in Riddle's body, will destroy them all in the end.  But I won't always be able to watch their backs…'

  The rabbit put her hands in a praying manner, her face hidden from all.  'Someone…to watch their backs?  That's it!'  She got up unexpectedly and the loud and sudden movement made everyone jump and some pointed their wands at her out of reflex.

  She ignored the panicked and curious gazes, along with the questions of her friends and dashed out of the Great Hall with a determined frown, messing Harry's hair on her way out, out of habit.  "What's with her?" Sirius asked out of concern.  "I hope she won't bring us more bad news…"

  Remus elbowed him and shushed the grumbling Padfoot.  "Hush now!  We were bound to know anyway, and we can consider ourselves lucky Serena's the one who got the warning."  Remus bent down to whisper in Sirius's ear; "It could've been Fudge and we would've been in great shit."

  Sirius glanced at the minister and snorted none too gracefully, making Fudge narrow his eyes and wonder what they were up to.

*~* 

   "I need your help."

  Galaxia blinked from her post in the outskirts of the Galaxy, watching the Tsuki no Hime from a mirror-like portal.  "How very pleasing to see you too, hime-sama" The golden senshi deadpanned, but smiled afterwards to prove she was only joking.

  It wasn't everyday that she had visit from the Moon Princess, heck any visit at all!  So it had been very surprising to see a portal appear in front of her and the face of Serena looking back at her in it.  She narrowed her eyes curiously at the faint background she could see but none of it seemed familiar.  "Where are you, hime-sama?  I do not recognize your emplacement." Galaxia asked, and she lifted an eyebrow when Serena fidgeted slightly.

  "That's because I'm not in Japan anymore but in England, another dimension to be more precise.  What you're seeing behind me is my classroom where I currently teach Defense Against the Dark Arts in the magic school for Witches and Wizards; Hogwarts."

  Galaxia's eyebrows shot up and she lifted her hands in front of her.  "Whoa! Whoa! You're teaching what? to a bunch of who? and where?!?"

  Serena sweatdropped but she quickly sobered up.  "I don't have all day, Galaxia.  I will explain it all if you accept to aid me.  The school is going into a war with one of their most powerful enemies, and I would need you to protect them when it'll become too much for them to handle."

  Galaxia frowned and leaned her head on her hand.  "Why would you need my help?  And it isn't the senshi's mission to help humans fight their battles.  Why should I help them?  It's their business!"

  Serena nodded.  "I would normally agree with you, but I have to fight because I have to repair a mistake my senshi made.  So you see; I am linked to this war one way or another.  They tried to open a portal by themselves in a haste to see me in this dimension, but unfortunately a hidden remnant of Chaos followed their energy trail and leapt into the vortex before any of my eager friends could do anything.  The portal closed right behind him and he had already knocked them out so they couldn't attempt to follow.  And now, if that wasn't enough, Chaos found himself a new host; Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort.  He's been plaguing the Wizarding world for years and he's the leader of his army.  I would discus of the details but-" she stopped as Galaxia shot up from her seat and looked at her eagerly.

  Galaxia didn't care anymore for details, the only word she needed to hear to act being Chaos.  "Show me the way and I'll help you by protecting those people."

  Serena let out a visible sigh of relief and thankfulness.  "I'll open the right portal right away, hang on."  And then Galaxia was gone from this world into another.

*~*

  "Everyone's in the Great Hall at this moment preparing for tomorrow, so I'll have some time to explain in details what I want you to do."  Serena said, while the Golden senshi couldn't help but show the look of wonderment in her face.

  "Such strange things I've never seen before!  Oh! What's that thing?"  Galaxia sauntered giddily to the rabbit's desk and took a ball into her hands, examining it.  She yelped when it changed color and was about to throw it on the floor when Serena's hand took the ball swiftly, effectively saving it.

  The blue eyed girl gave a sigh of relief and put the ball back on her desk where it belonged.  "That's a rememberall, Galaxia! Don't break it!  It's useful; it changes color like that if you forgot something" Serena explained while the henshined senshi eyed it suspiciously.

  "If you say so.  But I don't think I've forgotten anything…AHHHH! The protective barrier around my domain back in the other dimension!!!"  Galaxia jumped from one foot to another hurriedly, making the rabbit laugh out loud at the other's demeanor.

  "Don't worry!  I put a barrier up when I opened the portal!"  She laughed again when Galaxia slumped into a nearby chair.

  "Thank you!"  Then, she straightened and looked up to her gravely.  "Now, about why I'm here?  Why didn't you get your senshi for this?  Why me?"

  Serena also became serious and sat in her teacher's chair.  "Don't get me wrong; I love my senshi to death, even if they're the most impatient and protective bunch of people around.  I know it's also their mistake I'm about to repair, but if they come here they'll practically throw themselves head first into the danger and we both know that Chaos doesn't play nice.  I don't want them to participate in this, Pluto knows.  And anyway, I need them to protect Earth back there.  I thought of you because I know you won't do anything foolish.  I know that deep down in your heart you still have some fear for Chaos, right?"

  Galaxia nodded, her bangs covering her eyes.  "You know, I was kinda scared when you said Chaos was back.  I didn't want to fight because I would've probably ended up like all those years ago.  I don't want Chaos to take possession of my body again."

  Serena eyes the slightly trembling senshi and shook her head.  "That's why I only need you to form a shield if anything should happen.  Don't worry about what Chaos might do to you if he sees you again.  It's me he's after, and I think once the true war will start, he won't see anyone else there but me.  I need you to prevent my friends here to try to help me.  Some of them are very courageous, but they act before thinking; I don't want them to throw themselves to their deaths, Selene knows how much I've seen that."  

  Silence met her statement while Galaxia digested the information.  Serena took her time to explain the situation completely so Galaxia wouldn't be lost once all of this started.  Time passed by, until the clock chimed the 4th hour in the afternoon.  The serious rabbit finally got up, the other woman following her instantly.

  Even though the Tsuki no Hime had explained all in details, seeing the castle made Galaxia childishly curious again.  Ghosts and Poltergeists, paintings that could talk, but the tense aura surrounding this place was making her more and more aware of the situation.

  'That's right; they have their enemy to fight before it begins.  I don't know how Serenity-Hime can take this so calmly!  I'm already a nervous wreck!  The Sailor War is so way back; all I've been defending the Galaxy from is from ordinary youma who were too greedy for their own good!'  Galaxia grimaced with that thought, while the rabbit eyed her weirdly, and then shrugged it off.

  "Here we are!"

  Galaxia jumped when she didn't even remembered walking down the stairs she saw behind her.

  "You better de-henshin for the moment, Galaxia.  I told you they've never seen me transformed before and I don't want to give any of them heart attacks.  It would only make them panic more if they knew my ultimate enemy was back and in the body of theirs.  They don't even know the true me yet, so you can guess that in my warrior form…"

  Galaxia nodded and, eyeing what the Tsuki hime was wearing, she de-transformed.  While Serena had opted for a silver cloak, Galaxia wore a golden one.  She eyed her choice of clothing with a satisfied hum and took Serena's hand in hers.  "Since we can't call ourselves by our titles right now, why don't you call me Alexia?  I'd be honored to have you call me by my true name!"

  The rabbit nodded with a smile.  "Well if that's the case, for the moment you can call me Serena, not Serenity."

  Then, they walked in the immense room.

*~*

  Everyone was so busy that they didn't even notice their entrance.  Serena could see that Severus was back, probably while Alexia and she were talking in her classroom.  As they approached Albus, movements stopped, before the people just went back to their business, dismissing the new arrival.

  One more person to help them, they all thought, and didn't think farther than this.  Like this 'one more person' was a friend of professor Moon, for example, and that professor Moon's friends were far from being ordinary.

  "Ahh, Serena!  Glad you're back with us!  We were wondering what made you run from the Great Hall this morning.  Who is this woman, my child?" Albus asked in a grandfatherly sort of way.

  Severus eyed the newcomer with narrowed eyes and Galaxia gave him back the same look, until Serena nudged her to stop, smiling all the while to the old man.  "I'm sorry if I scared you this morning, Albus!  I want to present you one of my friends; Alexia.  It's been awhile since I've seen her and I thought she could help us during the battle."

  Albus smiled and clasped his hands together.  "Good, good!  We will need all the help we can get!  You can come with me, dear!  I will present you to the others."

  Serena gave a comforting look to her friend and Alexia followed the headmaster with one last glance at the Tsuki no Hime.  The rabbit turned as a set of hands touched her shoulders.  She looked behind her from left to right where Sirius and Severus stood.

  Sirius gave her a peck on the cheek and a hug before he went to join Harry and his parents.  Severus stayed with her until it was the time for everyone to go get some much needed sleep.

  Alexia ran back to her and attached herself to Serena's arm, looking wildly around her in mock panic.  Serena and Severus both gave her funny looks and the ruby eyed woman gripped her arm even more.  "I can't believe you left me with that old man all evening!  I met some really weird people out there!  That *thing* he called a minister kept giving me weird looks and insulted me AND you!  Why I bothered to hold back is a mystery waiting to be discovered!  AND! What the hell is a Lemon Drop?"

  Serena sweatdropped and fell anime style.  "He! He! It's just a candy, Alexia! ^_^; Albus offers lemon Drops to everyone…"  She shook off her goofy smile and pried off Alexia's strong grip on her arm.  "Anyway!  It's time to go to sleep.  I'll show you to my room and I'll sleep in Severus' quarters tonight."

  Alexia watched as the man called Severus gazed at her with love filled eyes.  They were preparing to get out of the Hall when a kid ran to the Tsuki no Hime and hugged her tightly.  Galaxia watched as some wizards and witches gasped at the sight of a student hugging a teacher with so much familiarity but Serena paid them no heed and hugged the boy back.

  "I'll need you to be strong tomorrow, Harry.  Fight as best as you can.  Protect the people you love, protect everything in which you believe in.  Be strong for Sirius and Remus!  Be strong for your many friends who all believe in you! Be strong for your parents who will always be proud of you no matter what, and be strong for me" she finished almost silently.

  Small tears fell from the boy's eyes and Galaxia couldn't help but to sympathize for the Boy-Who-Lived.  He, too, was forced to fight against his will, just like Serenity hime.  Those 2 were so much alike it was almost scary!  Lily took back his son with teary eyes and murmured a thank you before they all went back to their rooms.

  Tomorrow…would be a tough day.

_______________________________________________________

NEXT CHAPTER: THE WAR *FINALLY* STARTS.  I think you've all been waiting for that one…^_^; 

It may take a little longer to update because I don't want to mess up the scenes and all.  There's going to be 2 parts in this after all; the part with Harry, and the part with Serena.  So buckle up, people! You're in for a ride! ^__^

I hope that the idea of bringing Galaxia in the picture was ok with everyone!  She won't take Serena's place, don't worry.  She's still a tad scared about the whole ordeal with Chaos so she will only help to protect the wizards.  Don't bitch her because you're afraid she'll take the 1st role, because she won't.  *I wouldn't allow her anyway! -_-;*

I'll see ya next time!

                                                                   R&R!!!!  Thank you!

Eternal Cosmos ^_~ 


	14. WAR part1

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait!  Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!  I hope you'll enjoy the 1st part of WAR!  Read and review! ^_~ 

BIG Thanks to:

WaterAngel1     SilverWingPhoenix     SilverMoonlight-81     Queen Diamond     SilverBunny5     Kail Ceannai     Rynn    LadyLight    Lady Aya    Jewelclaw Lady of Wind

Henio     SiLvEr FaTeD     Pheniox Rose    Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy     delete.the.stars  

MFlower49     GothicFairyRaven     Erika     LoonySpaceBunny (Usagi/James??? *blinks*)

SailorSaturnCosmo     Maiden Genisis     Guju-grl     Krazi Pandi

_____________________________________

The curse of the DADA teacher

Chapter 14: WAR (part 1)

__________________________________________________________

  Voldemort looked at them with hatred from under his hooded cloak.  His red, snake-like eyes slithered through his enemy's army, pathetic to his eyes.  His servants were at his side, silent and more than ready to unleash their magic.  Contrary to belief, he had decided to attack in the morning, and not at night.

  Many of the side of light wondered why, because he had an army of werewolves and didn't try to use this to his advantage from the beginning.  Nobody really knew what was going on in that head of his, and Riddle himself wasn't so sure anymore.  When he felt it most of the time, the dark being inside his heart was strangely quiet today.  'Good ridanccce' he thought.  'I want to be the one to kill the Potter boy.  If he wantsss that ssstrange girl, it'sss hisss problem.'

  On the other side, not in the front like Dumbledore but more on the sides, Alexia and Usagi were evaluating the situation.  Many thoughts were passing through the rabbit's head, the main one being; 'Let's just hope Chaos won't decide to show up in the middle of the bloody fight!'

  Alexia leaned on her a little to whisper.  "I can't believe I'll actually participate in a human war! Why don't you use your power now and make Chaos appear so you can finish this and I can go back home?"

  Usagi shook her head negatively.  "I admit it would be easier and quicker, but unfortunately, you know I can't meddle with their fate.  Harry was destined to fight Voldemort and if I intervene now, the Fates will be after my ass for the many centuries to come.  Let's just help them with our powers at the minimum and if things begin to get out of hand, we'll retaliate."

  Alexia nodded grimly and gazed at the army of wizards on her side.  They looked panicked and tense, not a good combination for fighting.  She would have to check on them often.

  The old man in the front, on their side of course, looked confident and determined.  He was flanked by a couple of serious looking wizards and witches, along with the boy she had learned was named Harry.  The Tsuki Hime had also told her about the Order of the Phoenix, so she determined that they were the ones surrounding the headmaster.

  "THE TIME HASSS FINALLY COME, DUMBLEDORE! THE END ISSS NEAR!" The bloodcurdling voice of the Dark Lord boomed over Hogwarts' silent grounds and some of the wizards from the school's side unconsciously took a step backwards.  Some were only children, but adults too could be seen shuddering in fear.

  Dumbledore imitated his rival and took a step further in his direction.  "YOU ARE RIGHT, VOLDEMORT! THE END TRULY IS NEAR, YOUR END, THAT IS!" Albus finished with a supreme voice.

  Voldemort let out a loud angry hiss of displeasure, and all hell broke loose.  "ATTACK THEM! KILL THEM! BUT REMEMBER; THE BOY ISSS *MINE*!!!"

  Roars of rage from both sides shook the grounds and were even heard in Hogsmeade, though everybody had evacuated the area long ago.

  The rabbit shot a look at Alexia, who nodded in return, before getting lost in the fighting crowd.  The air was so thick, she had trouble breathing.  Curses and hexes, spells and charms were thrown in every direction and instead of bringing attention to herself by deflecting them; she merely stepped aside when one was hurled in her direction.

  Serena could faintly feel Harry's Patronus getting used and remembered Dementors were also in the crowd.  She suddenly yelped as a nasty hex flew past her nose and she growled lowly at her assailant who was still smirking cruelly.

  The Death Eater raised his wand again and prepared a Crucio curse.  She couldn't evade it now!  A group of first years had huddled themselves right behind her!  Cursing her luck and the fact everybody would see, she didn't leave the time for the Death Eater to finish his incantation as she disappeared suddenly, making his eyes widen.  She used this moment of confusion to give him a swift round kick in the back.

  With her superhuman strength, it was inevitable that she heard the bones in his back crack and instantly she knew she had killed the guy.  The emotionless look she gave the dead man scared the 1st years and even more so when that gaze moved to them.  That meant; 'Don't ever put yourselves behind me again', surely, and the kids scrambled off, trying their best to dodge spells thrown in their way in the confusion.

  She looked again at the fallen dark servant.  'I killed a *man*.  I _killed_ a fuckin' human just like that!  It's your entire fault Chaos!  Damn you!' she thought darkly and narrowed her eyes even more.

  "When I get my hands on you…"  She let her phrase trail and lost herself once again in the cries of rage and terror.  

*~*

  Alexia smirked and dodged yet again another string of magic.  She heard a cry behind her and knew the target had been hit.

  You see, she had found a perfect way to get rid of the dark servants without even using an ounce of her power; first, she brought the attention of a Death Eater to herself and immediately moved to another emplacement with senshi speed.

  The Death Eater, angry and blinded by his rage didn't think twice about hurling a dangerous curse at her.  She moved out of the way just in time for the hex to reach a Dementor behind her.

  'Let them kill themselves, the fools!'  When she diverted her attention back to the Death Eater she had teased, she noticed that his attention wasn't riveted on her anymore, but on a group of first years who had scrambled too near.  The streak of dark magic was about to get out of the wand when she appeared by his side and punched him in the sides, making him loose his breath and his hold on the wand.

  She took the stick and broke it in half before she looked down at the winded man on the ground.  "When you get up, I suggest you run away if you don't want to get killed."  She simply said to him with a voice of steel.

  She looked at the nervous fist years and gave a quick smile.  "Stay with me kids; things are only going to get nastier from now on."

  The children were all too happy to obey and stood by her side, sometimes using some of the spells they had quickly learned.  That's how Alexia was holding onto her promise to protect the people.

*~*

  The time was flying by quickly.  Lily and James were casting hexes at Lucius Malfoy but the man just wouldn't give up.  He deflected every single one of them with a sneer and retaliated with curses stronger than the first.  The blond man suddenly cast a Crucio and James took it when he tried to protect his wife.

  Prongs tried to hold the yell that was threatening to spill from his mouth and was successful, but he fell nonetheless on the ground.  Lucius laughed maniacally and held the curse with a vengeance.  Lily was crying in horror as James finally let out screams of pain and in a moment of pure rage, she raised her wand and cast an identical Crucio at Malfoy.

  It didn't reach him because he was also casting it, but it stopped the attack on James.  She kneeled protectively in front of her husband who had trouble breathing and glared at Lucius.

  The dark man merely shrugged the glare off and prepared to attack again, until he was hexed by behind by none other than Severus Snape.  The 2 man had a face off and the look on their faces scared anyone nearby.  Pure hatred towards each other.

  "You filthy traitor!  How dare you join the side of light and betray our master!  I'll make you pay!" Malfoy sneered and he yelled "EXPELLIARMUS!"

  Snape countered it with a Protego and then used a swift Confundus charm.  Malfoy, who didn't think Snape could react that fast, took the charm head on.  He shook his head but everything was hazy.  The crowd was so thick he just stepped backwards in confusion and was gone from their sight.

  Snape let out the breath he'd been holding and nodded at Lily.  "He's gone for now but I'm sure we'll see him again sooner or later.  Be careful."  He gave a small vial to the red head woman and went back in the crowd.

  Lily made James drink its content and sighed in relief as James woke up, strong again.  It must've been a new pepper-up potion the brilliant potions master had come up with.  A small yell of "Locomotor Mortis!" brought their attention on their son who was fighting not too far away from them, beside Dumbledore.

  They looked on proudly as Harry maintained his Patronus even while he was busy elsewhere.  The stag was galloping randomly and scaring the shit out of Dementors; it didn't make them flee but it was enough to slow them down.  "Let's go Lily!" James said with a smirk, and his wife nodded with a smirk of her own.

*~*

  Sirius evaded yet another attack from his 'beloved' cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.  The day was starting to fade and the brightest stars were beginning to show in the sky.  He looked at Moony and his 3 friends who were beginning to show the signs of tiredness before transforming under the full moon.  The dog animagus threw an Incendio spell at Bellatrix before turning to his comrade.  "Remus!  Are you guys going to be alright?!"

   Remus nodded with difficulty and they both turned so they were back to back.  Remus started; "Things are going to get more interesting when the moon appears, aren't they?  My friends and I will be more useful in our controlled werewolf forms but I'm afraid the others will wreak havoc on the grounds.  I wish I would've been able to reason with them before Voldemort did a pact with them…"

  Sirius grunted, blocking another spell from the screaming Lestrange.  "You couldn't do anything about it, Moony.  With the way werewolves have been treated over the centuries, I'm even surprised to see you on my side.  This, at least, is comforting."

  Remus nodded even thought Sirius couldn't see him.  "Hell will freeze over the day I stop being your friend, Padfoot!"

  Sirius chuckled but both 'eeped!' when Minerva entered their line of vision.  "Less talkin' more fightin', guys!"

  The 2 marauders chuckled.  "Yes Professor Mc Gonagall!"

  Minerva frowned playfully but yelped as she was hit with a Petrificus Totalus.  Before she could hit the ground painfully, Sirius muttered an "Ennervate!"

  The Transfiguration teacher caught herself before she fell and glared at the one who had thrown the hex in her direction.  She was surprised to see one of her old student from Ravenclaw from 3 years ago, proof that it wasn't only the Slytherins who were dark.  "Why you little!"  She seethed, and the culprit ran away, snickering madly.

  Minerva didn't hesitate for a second and stomped after him with her lips forming a mad pout, her wand at the ready.  Sirius and Remus threw a look at one another and snickered silently.  Minerva could be scary and funny at the same time!

*~*

  Harry had run away somewhere else to fight whoever was in his way, so Dumbledore was left to fend off the enemy with Mad-Eye Moody.  They were very effective into scaring the Death Eaters away and were given some space, until a dark figure almost glided towards them.

  Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and he whispered to Moody to get away to a safer place.  He waited for the auror to nod and turned his attention back to *him*.  "Why hello, Tom.  I didn't think you were going to show yourself so soon to me."

  Voldemort hissed when he heard Albus say his muggle name and, without a word, he lifted his wand.  "IMPERIO!"

  'Just a test' Albus thought, and immediately put his mental defense up.  He faintly heard Riddle sneer in his own head but the sound was quickly forgotten.  It surprised Albus; normally, the headmaster could block any sounds or thoughts coming from this unforgivable.  "You've gotten stronger, Tom."  He stated.

  Voldemort smirked sadistically.  "Of course.  Just the thought of killing that *boy* makes me stronger!"

  Albus' eyes hardened.  "I will not let you touch him as long as I live, Tom!"

  The Dark Lord hissed loudly.  "TOM RIDDLE ISSS DEAD, YOU OLD FOOL!  I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!" he screamed, and then looked at Albus rebelliously.  "And I guesss I'll have to kill you if you're willing to ssstand between me and the *boy*!"

  He started to laugh darkly and took a few steps back, still laughing madly.  "Now watch! Watch asss Lord Voldemort and hisss great army destroy your hopesss!"  Riddle lifted a hand towards the night sky behind him and pointed at an illuminated cloud…cloud that was hiding the moon, and cloud that was rapidly moving away by the force of the wind.

  'Shit.'  Lucky he said it mentally, because people would have fainted to hear the headmaster curse.  The moment the first ray of moonlight pierced the gray cloud, movements stopped as the Lycanthropes backed away, holding onto their head or body painfully.

  Sirius winced for his friend as he started to shake and Remus finally couldn't hold his instincts in anymore.  He started to howl and the werewolves across the ground did the same, their body suddenly changing into that of their curse.

  Now everyone was petrified.  Professor Filius Flitwick made a mistake by squeaking.  The werewolves snapped out of it and growled, showing their fangs dangerously.  One silently moved behind the small teacher and was about to jump when Hagrid knocked it away with his powerful hands.

  This caused the others to move and everyone had to put up defensive spells as the werewolves showed no mercy.  Moony and his 3 other werewolf friends ruthlessly attacked the ones who had sided with Voldemort, but what could 4 of them do against an army of raging beasts?

  Hagrid also had difficulty defending himself.  He let out a shout as 2 werewolves attacked him at the same time and he fell on the ground with a loud 'THUD!'.

  "HAGRID!!!" Harry screamed in furry and he raised his wand to shout a "Petrificus Totalus!" at them.  It stunned the 2 beasts successfully, but 3 more took their place and attacked the groundskeeper, coming from the Forbidden Forest behind them.  Harry was about to repeat his spell when a dark shadow covered Hagrid and, in one swipe of hand, yanked the werewolves away with vigor.

  Harry backed away slightly when he saw the gigantic and foreboding shadow.  Hagrid got up with difficulty and turned around.  The shadow let out a loud grunt and Hagrid laughed with joy.  "GRAWP!!!  You came to help me!"

  Harry did a double-take.  "Grawp?  Your half-brother?  Your *completely giant* half-brother?"

  The shadow moved and surely, there was Grawp with a tree trunk for a weapon.  He scared whoever was nearby half to death but Hagrid only hugged his brother's legs because he was too short.  "Yes 'Arry! He came on his own free will!"

  Harry smiled as his friend winked to him and started to retaliate strongly with his half-brother, knocking 2 or 3 werewolves at the same time.  The green eyed boy turned around and started to fight again, but with a faint smile.  Nothing was truly lost yet.

*~*

  Voldemort looked at the ongoing battle with rage.  The arrival of the giant was unexpected indeed and he had to hand it to Dumbledore to have this kind of ally.  But only one giant wouldn't do much difference now.

  From his hiding place, he let out a menacing chuckle as he located his one and only nightmare.  Harry Potter.  He glided towards him and his servants made way with a bow.  He noticed that Malfoy was currently 'busy' with the boy so he decided to see what Potter would do.

  The boy was surely tired of all this fighting but he looked fine on the exterior.  It was a pity that Potter didn't join his ranks; he would've made one hell of a good Death Eater.  Lucius somehow knew how his master felt about this subject and Riddle could see why his devoted servant hated Potter that much.  Everything always came back to Potter, one way or another.

  "LEGILIMENS!" yelled Lucius, and he was happy to see the boy's green eyes dazing.  He prepared himself to attack the boy mentally when it was his mental walls that crumbled.  He gasped as his memories painfully resurfaced until he could take no more and pointed his wand in front of him, randomly shouting an Expelliarmus.  Harry didn't have any choice but to stop his attack as the spell barely grazed his shoulder.

  Lucius looked at him with murder in his eyes and his sneer almost disfigured him.  "AVADA KE-" The next thing he knew, he was on the ground and his ribs felt broken.  Lucius struggled to breathe and faintly saw Potter with his mouth wide open, staring at something beside him.  He raised his head a little and stared at the blond woman who was looking down at him with an empty gaze.

  "Professor Moon!"  Harry had been surprised to see his teacher still alive and kicking, literally.  She had stopped Malfoy in mid-curse with a swift kick to the ribs.  He winced as a sound of braking bones reached his ears.

  Serena lifted her gaze to him and winked at Harry.  "I'm fine, Harry-chan.  I just couldn't let him kill you, now could I?  And you!" she addressed Lucius with a stony voice "You're lucky I let you live.  Azkaban is missing you, Lucius Malfoy.  I hope you'll enjoy your new home because it will be your last."  She felt a pair of arms hug her and she hugged Harry back by reflex, soothing his tense muscles.

  Suddenly, they heard a clap of hands and they turned, Harry with his wand at the ready.  But he wasn't ready to see Voldemort himself in front of him, just a couple of meters away.  "My, my, Lucius" he almost drawled "how embarrassing to be defeated by a mere girl.  I guess I had too much confidence in your capacities.  Avada Kedavra."

  The green streak of light engulfed the screaming Malfoy and he screamed no more.  Serena's grip tightened on Harry before she let him go with an encouraging smile.  Harry nodded back with determination, though he felt his hands shake a little.

  Serena silently walked back to where Alexia was waiting for her, murmuring a sad; "There's nothing else I can do for you from this point on, Harry.  I'm sorry."

  "You don't have to be sorry for anything, professor Moon."

  She startled when Harry answered her.  She didn't thought he had heard her.  She set her mouth in grim determination and joined her friends who had stopped fighting and now gazed at the stare down Harry had with Voldemort.

  Lily was holding onto James for dear life while Severus rubbed his forearm instinctively.  Night was starting to make way for dawn and the werewolves painfully turned back to their human forms.  But the battle wasn't over, while Harry and Riddle were facing each other, curses and hexes were still being thrown away.

  Sirius wished he could be there for his Godson but he had to help Moony a little, though his friend still had enough spark in him to retaliate.  The small first years had learned in the night to be as brutal as they could be, even though they were unable to use any of the Unforgivables due to their lack of power.

  Alexia closed her eyes in revulsion.  "He willingly killed one of his servants as if it was nothing!  It's disgusting."

  Serena didn't respond and narrowed her eyes.  "It's starting.  And it's not going to last long either."

  Albus nodded seriously and fixed his gaze on who had been his hope for the last 16 years.

  "**CRUCIO!!!**"  The booming voice almost shook the entire ground as Voldemort was the first to make his move.  Harry knew what would happen but he still yelled the Unforgivable anyway.

  "CRUCIO!"

  "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"  Alexia was surprised to see that the 2 attacks didn't have any effect on one another and instead linked the 2 wands together with a dome of light.  Minerva gripped Albus' arm while the old man was busy narrowing his eyes.  "So that's the Priori Incantatem.  Impressive magic." Dumbledore said with all the seriousness in the world and a little bit of wonder.

  Serena was only meters away from Harry and the heavy magic they were emitting but she stood her ground.  When Alexia nudged her she explained silently; "Harry and Voldemort both have identical wands and they're negating themselves out.  One will have to be disarmed if the other wants to attack, but that won't be an easy task."

  A faint sound started and it transformed into a melody.  Images started to appear above the 2 wizards and figures looked down.  Gasps were heard as some people recognized their loved ones and Cho gasped when even Cedric Diggory had his turn.

  "Remember that I don't blame you…"  Came the silent whisper from Cedric and Harry nodded, the death grip on his wand tightening.  It was beginning to hurt; his wand was burning hot and trying to pull him towards the other.

  Voldemort had the same kind of problem, but he also sneered when the faces of the ones he had killed looked at him emptily.  And he had more than enough when the face of Lucius Malfoy looked down on him with something close to pity.  "**DELETRIUSSS!**"

  The images suddenly vanished but instead of helping, it made things worse for him.  The music doubled in intensity as Fawkes flew over their heads and began to sing with a frightening intensity; he was beginning to show signs of angriness.

  The battle stopped and all heads turned to the origin of the sound.  Riddle looked ready to explode with the pressure and the damned Phoenix didn't help either.  It didn't make things easier as the dark little voice in his heart started to resurface.  'Make that damn noise stop…You're gonna die now, aren't you?  I can't wait to take possession of your body!  Red eyes suit me way better than they do you!  Ha! Ha! Ha! Pathetic little human!' It taunted.

  Harry could see something was wrong with the Dark Lord and Serena and Alexia's eyes narrowed.

  **"SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU NOISY BIRD!  I'LL KILL THE BOY AND THEN I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL EVERYONE!!!"**

That was a fatal mistake.  With a shrill cry of anger, Fawkes plunged down in the dome of light and attacked Voldemort head on.  The phoenix was furious, terribly infuriated.  He didn't give his feathers away for them to be used that way!

  Fawkes tackled Riddle and it made the dark man loose his grip on his wand.  Harry took his chance without a second thought.  'I'll have to use the improved spell I created or else something might go bad and turn back the odds against me!'

  Yes, Harry had made a thorough research in the library without anyone knowing it.  Of course he had to take his invisibility cloak to get in the restricted section…

 "**EXTRAVADA KEDAVRA!!!**"

  Eyes widened when he screamed an unknown version of the killing curse.  The light wasn't green this time but red, Gryffindor red.  Voldemort didn't even have the time to get his wand back as the curse hit him with such force that he was hurled backwards without a sound.  Time seemed to stop for a second as everyone stared at the unmoving Dark Lord.  

  Harry just looked at Voldemort, hypnotized by the sudden freedom he felt.  Yells of joy began to echo on the castle's grounds while several Death Eaters cried their anger.  The Boy-Who-Lived was being praised by his parents and friends but it didn't matter to him.

  Harry took a few steps towards the fallen Dark Lord.

  Alexia suddenly shuddered and Serena's eyes went cold.

  The green eyed boy was about to take another step when he was stopped by an arm blocking his way.  He gazed with curiosity at his DADA teacher but she wasn't even looking at him, instead staring at the prone body lying on the ground.

  Albus lifted his eyebrows.  "Serena my child! It's ok!  Tom is finally dead!"

  Severus moved beside Albus, a smile on his face.  "Serena love, you can let Harry go!"

  Serena's eyes only darkened when she felt a wave of evil energy invade her senses.  "Yes, Tom is dead." She stated, but didn't let Harry go.

  The people around them turned their attention to the blond woman who wasn't celebrating at all.  "What's wrong Serena? You're starting to freak me out!" Sirius said with a frown.

  Albus was going to walk to them when Serena's friend Alexia tensed and winced.  The amount of dark energy had doubled in intensity and it was a wonder to her how the wizards couldn't feel it.  "He's resurfacing, isn't he?" Alexia asked, trying to even her breaths out.

  Harry looked at his teacher's friend.  "What is she talking about, professor?"

  Serena tensed and made Harry move behind her back almost forcefully with her arm.  "Go back to your friends, Harry."  She whispered soothingly, and then raised her voice for her friend to hear.  "You know what to do, Alexia! I'm counting on you!"

  Whatever it was for, the Alexia woman nodded and urged the wizards to stay together.

  "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!  GET UP!"  Serena suddenly yelled towards the dead Voldemort, making everyone stare at her as if she was crazy.

  Harry chuckled nervously and tugged on her sleeve.  "Hum…professor?  I killed him with the Extravada Kedavra!  It's impossible for him to still be alive!"  He chuckled again when Serena's head whipped around and Harry recoiled under the force of her gaze.  It was a mix of anger and fear.

  "Harry! I told you to get back to your-"

  "Ku! Ku! Ku! Playing babysitter now, aren't you?" A sinister voice said, making everyone jump.

  Screams of shock echoed throughout the area and Harry just stood there mortified as Voldemort suddenly moved to a sitting position, and then stood at his full height cockily.  

  "**NO! NO! NOOOOO!!!  YOU CAN'T BE STILL ALIVE! I KILLED YOU!!!**" Harry screamed as red eyes focused not on him, but on who was protecting him.  

________________________________________________________________________

The first part of WAR is finished! YAY! It's like, 15 pages long! *swirly eyes*  I'm sorry if it took so long to update, but I'm sure the result was well worth the wait! ^_^

Oh! Oh! And what do you think of the 'Extravada Kedavra'???  :P 

By the way, the 4th chapter of 'Through your Heart' (Usagi/Sesshoumaru) is finished.  *exhales deeply*  It's great, but damn, the chapters are long and take too much of my time to write!!! *whines*

                                                                **_R&R!!!_**

Love ya all!

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	15. WAR part2

SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! 

  It looks like you've all enjoyed last chapter a lot, seeing that I received more reviews than usual! ^_^

I'm happy you liked it so much, now I only hope that the second part will be worth it too.  It's hard to find good ideas for a war…I hate writing that part so much! 

BIG THANKS TO:

SilverWingPhoenix     Lady Aya     MistressCoCoLoVeR     shi no Tenshi, Neko no Tenshi     SiLvErFaTeD     Mademoiselle Morte     Eternal Temptress     Maiden Genisis     Slice     Lady Light     Sulianna     DragonPrincessDynamis     Hikari Kage Shi     The caffiene fairy     Henio     Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy     GothicFairyRaven     Tabbes     Guju-grl     ..Tyne..     Queen Diamond     Sins     Siren     Alessandra

Sailor Universe A.K.A. Sel     Erika     SilverBunny5     Solider-of-darkness     WaterAngel1     

Jewelclaw Lady of Wind     SailorSaturnCosmo     Krazi Pandi     Alessandra     Ivy Tearen    Katplwe   

Bloody Romaces     Rayne Stardust     Kuroi, Shiroi and Aoi Mages     

____________________________________________________

The Curse of the DADA teacher

Chapter 15: WAR (part2)

__________________________________________________________________

  _*Last Time*_

  _Screams of shock echoed throughout the area and Harry just stood there mortified as Voldemort suddenly moved to a sitting position, and then stood at his full height cockily._

  "**_NO! NO! NOOOOO!!! YOU CAN'T BE STILL ALIVE! I KILLED YOU!!!_**_" Harry screamed as red eyes focused not on him, but on who was protecting him._

*~*~*~*

  Harry began to shake his had back and forth like a madman all the while muttering to himself this couldn't be real, when his head snapped on the side roughly.  He put a hand on his throbbing cheek and gazed at his calm teacher with wide eyes.

  The sound of the sudden smack made all wizards shut up and stare at the DADA teacher momentarily, just momentarily, forgetting about the fact that their enemy had come back to life somehow.  "You slapped me."  It wasn't a question, just a stunned statement.

  Serena turned her gaze from 'Voldemort' and answered him with a voice poised between softness and seriousness.  "You were starting to become delirious and I had to snap you out of it.  I apologize.  But now, I must ask you to listen to me and get back, this is no longer your fight."

  Harry stuttered.  "But! But I killed him! Didn't I?" He began to question himself and panic again when she put a hand on his shoulder.

  "Yes Harry, you killed him.  But this…isn't Voldemort.  Tom Riddle is dead indeed.  What you're now seeing is his lifeless body being manipulated by an evil entity named Chaos.  And Chaos…is *my* enemy."  She turned around, not wanting to see Harry's face.

  The green eyed boy was about to open his mouth when 'Voldemort' started to speak.  "I should admire you for the patience you show these pathetic humans, Tsuki hime."

  Serena growled, ignoring her friends' questions in the background;

 "That word hime again?"

 "Why does he strain the word human?  We're all humans here…"

  "You leave them out of this, Chaos!  They have nothing to do with us!"  The seething rabbit ground out.

 Chaos cackled evilly and brought his arm up, gazing at it with a sudden awareness.  "How interesting, this mark on the human's forearm.  It looks as if it is connected to other humans.  Let's see how much pain it can give them! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

  Suddenly, cries and screams of pain erupted from the Death Eaters' mouths as they crumpled on the ground, writhing in agony.  "SEVERUS!!!"  Serena cried out urgently as she saw her love fall, his face etched in an intense look of pain.

  Dumbledore caught him just in time and the others started to panic for the potions master's well-being.  Serena ran to them and kneeled before Severus.  "Shit! He's going to kill them!"

  Ignoring Minerva's gasp of horror, she put a hand on the Death Eater turned spy and closed her eyes in concentration.  It hurt like hell.  She would have been able to get the mark off more easily when Tom Riddle was still in control of his body.  Now the mark was infused with Chaos's energy signature and it was fighting her healing power.

   She faintly heard Severus start to pant by trying to stifle his scream and grasped his arm tighter.  "Come on Severus!  Don't give up now! It's a battle of will here! I can't do this without you!"  This seem to calm the potions master a little and he tried to let her do what she had to, whatever it was.  With a sudden furrow of brow, she knew she had found the source and mumbled a silent 'Moon healing activation!'

  To the others' surprise, Serena's hand began to glow a faint silver color and the dark mark slowly started to fade.  Severus found his heart bathed into a warm light, a feeling he had never experienced before.  He didn't quite know what to make of it either, since it was his girlfriend who had rid him of the mark he thought would be etched permanently on his arm, reminder of his foolishness when he was young.

*~*

  Chaos smiled sadistically when he saw the weak followers drop on the ground and he let himself bask in the cries of pain.  That is, until he felt one mark leaving his control.  He opened his glowing red eyes and sneered.  That moon brat had interfered again and he roared his displeasure.  "SO YOU WANT TO INTERFERE IN MY PLANS AGAIN!?  I'LL END WHAT I'VE STARTED YEARS AGO! **TSUNAMI DESTRUCTION!!!**"

  "SERENETY-HIME! WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!!!"  Alexia cried out in alarm when she saw Chaos make his move and luckily Serena turned just in time to erect a protective wall.

  "**CRYSTAL**** SHIELD!**"  She put both her hands in front of her since she had no time to make her staff appear, and grunted when the blast pushed on her shield with great force.  It was starting to make her back up without her even moving, the blast pushing her as if she was nothing.  The earth started to move away as her feet stayed planted on the ground as she was being drawn back.

  Alexia knew it had started and urged the frozen wizards to step back.  Sirius and Severus started to protest wildly.

  "LET US GO! WE HAVE TO HELP HER!"

  "WHAT SAY DO YOU HAVE IN THIS!?  YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP AGAINST EITHER!!!"

  The woman's eyes darkened and they stepped back as she placed herself in front of the whole group, her back straight and tense.  She gazed at the struggling Moon Princess with solemn eyes and started calmly; "I exactly know what I'm up against."

  It made both Severus and Sirius shut up.  They were beginning to hate her attitude, but they had to admit that she had stirred up their interest now.

  "Years ago, I was possessed by this same evil entity.  Serenity-hime was the one who freed me from this nightmare and now I'm here to protect you by her demand.  She knew something like this might happen and that she couldn't take care of everyone at once."

  Alexia grunted when some sparks of Chaos's warning attack pierced Serena's shield and reached her.  She put both her hands in the same manner of Serena and erected a golden shield of her own.  The shield only became visible when the sparks of energy collapsed on it but she knew things were about to get pretty nasty.

  "So Serena knew what would happen?  Why didn't she bother to tell us?!  Are we that much of a nuisance?!" Said Lily in an accusing tone of voice.

  "DON'T BE FOOLISH!"

  They jumped at Alexia's loud outburst.  "You could've done nothing to prevent what happened!  Chaos's presence here isn't even normal! What would you have done anyway if you knew Voldemort was possessed by something even more powerful than him?! It would've been mass panic!"

  Remus muttered a small "More powerful than Voldemort?!" while Dumbledore lowered his head in defeat.  He hated to admit it, but Alexia was right.  "Is this why Serena had to go to this other world when she was a child? Is this why Setsuna took her away all those years ago?"

  Alexia frowned a little at the headmaster.  "Setsuna? You must mean Sailor Pluto. I don't know all that has happened in the past, but I do know Sailor Moon was needed to fight off the evil in that world.  She was, and still is, everyone's hope for a better future.  The senshi all believe in Serenity-hime and I am no exception."

  Sirius was about to ask what the hell was a senshi when a loud explosion made Alexia yelp and reinforce her shield in a hurry.

*~*

  "Already tired, Tsuki Hime?"  Chaos cackled and taunted her.  She merely looked back at him with determination and the glint in her eyes made him even madder.  How he hated those eyes!  "I will kill you, and then I will kill your friends!  **UNDYING ERADICATION!!!**"  An enormous wave of darkness rushed towards her with deadly speed and before she could jump out of the way, the evil mass of energy surrounded her and began to spread to the screaming crowd of wizards.

  Alexia ignored the terrified shrieks of fear and concern for the moon warrior and mainly focused on her own problem.  "Shit!  I can't continue like this in that form…" she muttered darkly, her eyes beginning to focus again.

  Severus desperately wanted to get through the shield to get to his girlfriend.  "Let me go through, madam Alexia!  Serena's in trouble!"

  Harry and Lily agreed, along with the rest of the marauders.  "YEAH! WE WON'T STAND LIKE THIS DOING NOTHING WHEN SHE'S FIGHTING ALONE OUT THERE!!!"

  Alexia tried to reason with them, but they merely shrugged her off and continued their own way.  'Stupid simple-minded humans! Why don't they see that Serenity-hime needs no help!' she thoughts darkly.  The moment those 6 went to pass by her, Alexia's choice was already made.

  One of her hands shot up in the air while she doubled her efforts into keeping her shield up with the other.  She wouldn't have to strain too much after what she was going to do!  "**GALACTIC ****CRYSTAL**** POWER!**** MAKE-UP!!!"**

  Everyone gasped and stood back as the blinding golden light surrounded Serena's friend.  The shield intensified in power and when the light finally receded, Sailor Galaxia stood proudly in front of them.  "What is that?!" Minerva cried, eyeing the rather short outfit of the warrior.

  "I am Sailor Galaxia, the senshi who protects the borders of this Galaxy.  Now stand back or you will face death by Chaos's hand."  Everyone recoiled at the seriousness of her voice.

  Albus looked completely defeated but managed a small glare towards her.  "What do you mean by the one who protects the galaxy? Space is nearly inaccessible for humans in the first place!"

  Galaxia chuckled, making Albus narrow his eyes at her.  She turned her head halfway and glanced at him with a smirk.  "Who ever said I was human?...And who ever said Serenity-Hime was too?"

  Albus's eyes widened considerably along with everyone else's but no word came from their mouths.  "Ahhh…Looks like she finally decided she had enough.  T'was about time she decided to retaliate!"  Galaxia spoke to herself and it took them a few seconds to register about whom she was talking about.

  The black ball of energy surrounding Hogwarts DADA teacher expanded until jets of silver lights pierced the dome.  The explosion was enormous and when Chaos could finally open his eyes, he felt a strong throb on his arm.  He growled.  She was standing straight and looking at him with hatred, a silver disk in her hand, ready to attack at any moment.  "**MOON ETERNAL!**** MAKE-UP!"**

*~*

  "Well, well!  The angel has decided to take flight again!"  Chaos cackled evilly and urged his own devilish wings to sprout from his back.  His glittering red eyes darkened until midnight black orbs looked at her with a sudden tenseness and eagerness to fight.

  Eternal Sailor Moon scoffed and poised herself into a battle position, staff appearing in her hands and held at the ready.  "Chaos, I'm everything but an angel at the moment.  Right now I live as the messenger of death, YOUR DEATH!  **STARLIGHT HONEYMOON! THERAPY KISS!!!"**

  Chaos countered the attack with one of his own and they clashed in between them with such a force that they were both thrown backwards.  Chaos crashed in a tree while Sailor Moon collided with Galaxia's shield.  "Sailor Moon! Are you alright?" Galaxia asked, worried for the moon warrior's safety.

  Sailor Moon merely nodded and muttered lowly; "I'm ok.  But I'll be completely reassured only when Chaos will be sent back to the hell where he belongs!"  She got up with a grunt and fisted her hand where an orb of light started to come into view.  With a mighty battle cry, she charged at Chaos who was standing again.

  Her speed heightened until she just zipped out of existence but Chaos narrowed his eyes and sensed her coming his way.  He looked warily from left to right until a shadow loomed over him.  With startled awareness, he looked up to see the senshi who had jumped up to catch him by surprise.  'Please Uranus…'  "**WORLD SHAKING!!!**"

  She let go of the dark golden orb and let it crash towards her startled enemy.  Chaos tried to sidestep the attack but grunted in pain as he was partially hit.  He growled and disappeared from everyone's view and the wizards could only stare with open mouths as their teacher's eyes narrowed into slits and as she did the same.

  When the sky began to darken, Galaxia closed her eyes in concentration.  She knew they were somewhere near, but where?  Her eyes opened with a snap as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  Albus looked back at her with evident worry.  "Is this what she's been battling all these years?"

  Galaxia shook her head.  "Chaos wasn't her only enemy back then.  I wasn't around when Serenity-hime first transformed and regained her true memories.  She fought numerous evil and often put herself at risk to protect her friends."

  Sirius looked as if he was on the verge of giving up, but he had to ask the question one last time.  "What does 'Hime' mean?"

  Galaxia blinked at him, not knowing that Setsuna had deliberately and a little playfully ignored this question.  "It means princess, of course.  After all, she is not only Sailor Moon the warrior who defends this planet, but also the reincarnation of her past self; princess Serenity, the heir of the Silver Millennium, the Moon kingdom.  But that was well before the Sailor War."

  Oh yes, things looked so easy coming from her mouth and said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  They gaped at her.

  "She's a princess?!?!"

  "How can she be from the moon! There's no air there!"

  "If she's a princess as you said, why is it not you who's there fighting that monster!"

  Their questions were cut short as lighting formed in the sky and strike somewhere into the Forbidden forest.  The few animals who lived there had been lucky that Bane had decided to listen to Firenze for once and clear the area, because a large fire erupted from the lightening bolt.

  A couple of seconds later, 2 beings emerged from the dark forest, still going at it.  Traces of an intense battle where everywhere on them, but Galaxia narrowed her eyes in incredulity at Chaos.  "Something's not right."

  Harry looked up at her.  "What do you mean?  Is there something wrong with Miss Moon?" He looked really worried about the safety of his professor.

  "No, nothing's wrong with Sailor Moon.  In fact, it looks like she's winning."

  "Then what's the goddamn problem?" Sirius suddenly asked.  "She's wining, so it's good, yes?"

  Galaxia nodded, her eyes still fixed on Chaos's fighting form.  It looks as if the fighting duo had opted for hand to hand combat for the moment.  "Serenity hime is winning, that's good.  But she shouldn't have been able to do so, so easily.  Chaos's movement are erratic and unfocused, it looks as if he is loosing power.  I don't get it.  When he forced himself into me, he killed every senshi alive in this Galaxy, including Serenity hime's guardians, and he nearly destroyed the entire planet!  Something must be wrong with him!  She told me that this Chaos was merely a remaining piece of the real one she had destroyed, but a simple piece of Chaos can still prove to be destructive."  

  Severus thought about what she had said for a few seconds and came to this conclusion.  "Well, you said you weren't human, but Tom Riddle certainly is…was."

  Galaxia's eyes widened when she saw where his explanation was going.  "Of course!  Chaos fed on my power!  But now, in the body of a simple human, he can't manage to defend himself or attack as well as he could before!  SAILOR MOON!" she called out loudly.

  The still fighting warrior spared a glance at Galaxia but rapidly directed her attention back to Chaos who had nearly ripped her head off.  "HA!HA!HA! You can't beat me! The destinies have already been altered so much! You were supposed to be Cosmos now!  Only Sailor Cosmos has enough power to beat me! You may use the some powers of your senshi, but that doesn't mean that they have merged with you!"

  "**Flame Sniper!**"  The proximity of her opponent made things easier as the arrow of fire hit Chaos in his stomach and pierced through him.

  Chaos stumbled back and coughed some blood.  He brought a hand to his mouth and brushed the red substance off, wonder in his eyes.  'Blood? How is it I actually feel the pain?'

  Salior Moon readied another arrow and shot away, but he stepped away this time, only to cough one more time.

  "I may not be Cosmos yet Chaos, but you seem to forget that if I was to be Cosmos, you were meant to be the evil Chaos in your true form, your real body.  Yet, you're still just like a parasite, infesting other's bodies to survive.  You're pathetic!"

  Serena couldn't help but wonder why Chaos was actually showing signs of weakness.  Normally, half the planet should've been wiped out by now, if not more.

  "SAILOR MOON!"

  She heard the golden senshi call her again and Serena motioned for her friend to talk.  "What is it, Galaxia?"

  "I know why Chaos is so weak!  Last time he merged he was in my body, the body of a senshi! Now he can't keep up with Voldemort's human body!"

  Realization dawned on her and she thanked her friend from the bottom of her heart for the precious information.  Chaos looked like his secret was out and stumbled backwards again.

  "Oh no you don't." Sailor Moon muttered to herself, before she touched the brooch on her uniform.  Her wings enveloped her and her crescent insignia flared up.

  Galaxia bowed her head.  "Princess Serenity…You are still not a queen, but your shine will never change."

  Sirius gaped as the wings retracted.  She was wearing the exact same dress from when she had come back to Hogwarts.  The same sparkling silver and gold dress, but the gigantic wings on her back were new and making her almost surreal.

  Severus merely stared at his love.  Looks like he had missed a lot of details from her past and the idea of having a princess as his first love was making him dizzy with so many passing thoughts!  'This can't be real!' was the first thing to erupt from his mind, followed by 'I just can't live a normal life!' with a touch of; 'Oh well, I love her, so I'll get over the little *major* detail for her sake'.  

  Ron, who emerged from behind his overprotective parents, gaped at Galaxia.  "She was supposed to be a queen?!"  

  Galaxia nodded at the red head's question but mainly focused on the curious potions master.  "She gave everything up, all this supposedly already written future of hers to be with you, Severus Snape.  She left her friends, her world behind just for you.  You should be proud of her, because never she has fought over something with all her heart.  She always put her friend's happiness before her own and she finally found the courage to stand up and do what she wanted to do for a change."

  Severus nodded.  "I am proud of her and always been.  She doesn't have to prove herself to me to make me love her" he said silently.

  A tear made its way down Serenity's cheek as she listened to Severus's speech.  "I love you too, Severus." She whispered, before lifting the Silver Crystal over her head and sneering at Chaos.  "Now, you will be sealed away!  If my time as Cosmos has not arisen, your time as Chaos has not either!  Please Ginzuishou!  Help me!"

  Chaos screamed as he felt the first effects of being sealed away.  It was as if his bones and skin were tearing up from the inside and no matter how much he wanted to fight back, this body simply did not permitted such an act.

   The flower shaped crystal emitted a bright halo of light and before he knew what had happened, Chaos's spirit vaporized from Voldemort's lifeless body, which fell on the ground with a dull thud.  The princess let her crystal go back to her heart and sat down on the ground with a sigh of tiredness.

  Half the Forbidden Forest had been destroyed due to the fire and Hogwarts grounds weren't ready to win a beauty prize either.  She could almost hear her senshi cheering her on but she chose to simply close her eyes in fatigue.

  She felt a couple of raindrops hit her and the faint whispering of her name before she succumbed to sleep.  Severus wound his arms around her and smiled at her peaceful face.

___________________________________________________________

 Phew! I never thought I'd finish this chapter! I've been hit with a major writer's block this week with this story so I continued to write 'Through your Heart' instead of making myself go insane in front of the keyboard.  Just so you all know: I did not have a death wish by making you all wait. ^_^; 

  This story's almost finished *thank god -_-*   I didn't have the intention on writing 30 chapters for this one! 

  I hope you didn't think she was going to fight Chaos in space or something *like in 'Fate has brought us together-chapter 23*.  I already wrote something like that and I don't want to repeat myself.  And anyway, you read the reasons why Chaos was this 'weak' and it's perfectly normal that she's able to beat him this easily.  Let's just say that when he comes back to fight Cosmos, he'll be pissed…^_^;;;

  SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LONG UPDATE!

                                                                 **R&R!!!**

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	16. EPILOGUE

Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to update again but I simply didn't know how to end the story.  Yes people, this is the last chapter of Curse.  I should call it an epilogue, though.  I know it's short but I love it nonetheless.

Thanks to:

**Queen Diamond   Lady light   Erika   Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy   Rayne Stardust**

**Rynn   SiLvErFaTeD   Guju-grl   GothicFairyRaven   Krazi Pandi    SilverWingPhoenix**

**SilverBunny5   Kuroi, Shiroi and Aoi Mages   Alessandra   Maiden Genisis    **

**Silvermoonlight-81   Jewel   Queen Cosmos   Solider-of-Darkness   BloodyRomaces**

**Henio   Dark Universe     **

I ALSO BROKE THE 400 REVIEWS!  I LOVE YOU ALL!

_______________________________

The curse of the DADA teacher

EPILOGUE

_____________________________________________________

  The atmosphere was joyous in the wizarding world.  Harry had been given, along with the other members of the Order of the Phoenix, the Order of Merlin 1st class.  Of course, it was nothing to Albus Dumbledore.

  The Daily Prophet had made a fuss about this but unfortunately for them, Harry had given the exclusive interview to Luna Lovegood's father.  Boy had Rita Skeeter been pissed!  But the Daily Prophet had also got its hour of glory with the news of the change of minister.

  Yep, dear ol' Fudge had been sacked, to the great pleasure of Harry and his friends, when he had been found days later after the war, shaking under a desk in the old Divination class in the Astronomy tower.

  Serena's thoughts turned to Severus.  He had reacted remarkably well after she had told him her entire story.  It seemed a little farfetched at first for him to believe, but after Galaxia's generous offer to show him the past with a mind game, he had been wide-eyed and silent for a while.

  Galaxia…Serena missed her friend already but had promised her to visit her sometimes.  There was also the matter that she had to present her senshi to Severus and the others one day or another.  Oh joy, she would have to live through yet one more tantrum fit of Haruka's in protective mode.

  Luckily, Severus was strong and cunning enough to take care of himself.  After all, he did live through Voldemort's reign of terror first row.  

  Serena sighed as a soft breeze blew her hair away gently and she leaned in her chair on the porch to get more comfortable.  The wind also brought the salty odor of the sea and although she felt like taking a swim in the sea, the idea of relaxing was more interesting for now.

  She was about to fall asleep when she felt strong hands embrace her shoulders from behind.  She leaned in the hug and let the roaming hand take her chin up, her lips meeting Severus's in a battle for dominance.

  With a moan, she gave up and opened her mouth, letting her love do as he wished with her tongue.  Soon they parted as air became an issue and Severus resumed his earlier position, Serena in his possessive embrace.

  She could feel him truly relax here, in their new vacation home near the sea.  She had bought this little paradise just for him since he really needed a break from the kids and all the flashes of the cameras.  Well, she too was becoming vexed with all the photos of her in the journals and they kinda had eloped here, Snape manor being known to everyone. 

  Albus, damn the old man, seemed to have already known they were going away for a few weeks and had given the children an undetermined holiday.  Of course, he couldn't use the pretext that 2 of his teachers had run away and that no one was able to approach the chair of the DADA teacher within 10 feet, so he went for the most plausible explanation; the war tired them and everyone needed to rest.

  Serena opened her eyes as Severus shifted slightly to be more comfortable.  "I hope you didn't forget that we'll have visitors tonight?"

  She heard Severus's irritated moan and chuckled at him.  He scowled and crossed his arms, his shirt stretching with the movement, leaving her a view of his nicely chiseled chest.  "I still don't understand why you had to tell them where we were of all people!  As if Albus wasn't enough…"

  Serena laughed at him, her eyes dancing with mirth.  "Oh come on, Severus!  They had a right to know!  Harry, Sirius and Remus are nice and I trust them to not divulge our emplacement.  They did tell us where they lived now, so they deserved to know."

  Severus rolled his eyes at the thought.  Black had burned his ancestors' house without a second thought so now, with the war being over and all, he and Harry had bought a nice manor for themselves.  They had also invited Remus to stay with them and the werewolf had gladly accepted.

  Sirius and Harry had become very close (not like that! I like yaoi but not in this story!) and they were currently living right beside Godric's Hollow where Harry's parents had gone back to.  Severus didn't think at all that Harry living right beside his parents was a childish decision.  He needed to get to know them better and explain some things.  Sirius and Remus would both only be there to back him up.

  Serena stared at Severus, who seemed to be deep in thought.  "Ne Severus?  What are you thinking about?  You know, I can always call Harry to cancel tonight's diner."

  Severus got out of his daze and half glared at her.  "Yeah right!  You've been bugging me all day about them coming here and now you want to cancel?  No chance in hell I'll let you!  And anyway, I don't really trust that muggle 'te-lee-phone' contraption of yours."  He muttered shortly.

  Serena blinked and, while biting back a playful comment about his childish distrust of muggle technology, she got up and hugged Severus.  The man mumbled something under his breath but soon forgot whatever he was going to say as his arm surrounded her in a possessive embrace.  She giggled again as she heard him mutter and hugged him more tightly.  That was how she liked her Severus.  

  The potions master's hands mischievously lowered until they reached her hips, making her breath hitch in her throat.  He lowered his head and, nipping at her ear on the way, he whispered playfully; "Do you think Albus will ever be able to lift the curse on your chair someday?"

  Serena giggled and nipped at his exposed neck, whispering back in conspiracy; "No way in hell.  The Curse of the DADA teacher is indestructible!"

_________________________________________________

**_FINISHED!!!_**  *finally! ^_^;*

I hope I met your standards!  I also hope you'll all still be there for 'Through your Heart'!  It will be an InuYasha/Sailor Moon fic (pairing Usagi and a certain mister Ice Prince!).  I think you'll love it.  I already wrote 5 chapters and I'll probably be updating only once a week, depends on my humor.  I don't want to feel rushed like with Curse.  That's probably why I had major writer's block in the end.  I love my new fic and I don't want to be out of ideas because I have to write fast.  My chapters are also long, well maybe not the first but it's only the explications and how it begins.  Don't worry.  InuYasha and the gang are going to be there also.  They'll only enter the fic in the 6th or 7th chapter, though. 

Here's a preview to make you drool a little! ^_^

_____________________________________________________

_"I hope you'll find good people to protect and who will love you for who you are, my daughter." Whispered Ikuko Tsukino to no one in particular._

_*~*_

_She pushed the mahogany door and sealed the Time Gates against enemy intrusion before jumping in the swirl of images below.  "__Ill__ finally be able to live in a peaceful area!" was the last thing she said before disappearing.  She couldn't be more wrong._

_*~*_

_Jaken quickly complied, quivering under the icy voice of his master.  He hoisted the injured Rin onto his shoulder and gazed at his Lord inquisitively.  "A human village, Milord? What if the humans refuse to heal her wounds?"_

_Sesshoumaru put his hand on the pulsing Toukijin, making the toad jump nervously.  "Then I'll see to it that they do."_

______________________________________________________

So what do you think?  Eager to read? ^__^

                                                    **R & R!!!**

**Love ya all!**

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


End file.
